Szabadítás
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Perselus/Remus csak mert imádom őket együtt :-) A cím az elején szó szerint, később képletesen értendő... hogy ki kit, honnan és hogyan szabadít ki, olvassátok el és kiderül!
1. Chapter 1

A fekete hajú férfi árnyékként suhant a holdfény által gyéren megvilágított erdőben. Hosszú fekete haja és fekete ruhája nem csak a rejtőzködését tette könnyebbé, de a lelkével, a hangulatával is összhangban volt. És a hely, ami fele tartott, legalább ilyen sötétséget árasztott, a reménytelenség sötétségét. A félelem, a rettegés, a gyűlölet birodalma volt. Voldemort birodalma.

Átkozta azt a percet, mikor igent mondott Dumbledore-nak erre az öngyilkos küldetésre. Nem ez volt az első eset, és nem is az utolsó, de hogy ez eddig a legértelmetlenebb, ez biztos. Kockáztatni az életét egy idióta vérfarkas miatt, aki ráadásul a saját hülyeségéből került kutyaszorítóba…

Nem, nem is a saját életét féltette. Hisz ugyan mit veszíthetne? A sorozatos agyament küldetések néhány tucatját, ami még vár rá? A nyomorult életét, ami megítélése szerint már rég nem jó semmire? A megvetést, a rémálmokat, az idióta kölyköket, akik úgyis csak ugyanúgy utálják, mint az idióta szüleik? Ugyan… ezek mind nem jelentettek neki semmit. De még feladata volt, és ezért nem állt szándékában idő előtt átköltözni a túlvilágra. Bár ez a küldetés nem éppen a szívderítőbbek közül való, esküt tett, nem is egyet, nem is csak egy embernek, hogy végigcsinálja.

Ezekbe a gondolatokba merülve suhant árnyéktól árnyékig, és lassan visszakényszerítette magát a jelenbe, hisz tudta, minél közelebb kerül Voldemort táborához, annál éberebbnek kell lennie, annál jobban le kell zárnia magát. Hisz ha csak sejtenék, ha csak a legkisebb gyanú felmerülne a megbízhatóságával kapcsolatban, minden lehetőségüket elveszítenék. Most pár perc alatt kell átlényegülnie halálfalóvá, Voldemort egyik legközelebbi bizalmasává, miközben háttérbe szorítja, elrejti a valódi gondolatait.

Mikor átlépett a külső kör határát védő varázslatokon, tudta, hogy odabent már értesültek az érkezéséről. Innentől kezdve már akkor sem fordulhatott volna vissza, ha szándékában áll, hisz a jelen körülmények között elég sokan gyanítják, miért jött most ide. Vagy legalábbis azt hiszik, hogy tudják az igazat. Hisz sokan ugyanakkor jártak a Roxfortba, amikor ő, tökéletesen tisztában vannak a Remus Lupin és közte feszülő személyes ellentéttel, mondhatni gyűlölettel. Most meg lehetnek győződve róla, hogy azért jött ide, hogy beteljesítse az évtizedek óta várakozó bosszúját. És ezt ki is fogja használni. Nem tehet mást, mint hogy erre építi az egész szabadítási akcióját, ha már egyszer belement ebbe az őrültségbe. És így még talán hihető is. Bár Voldemortnál sosem lehet tudni, hogy éppen mikor mit gondol, és most is csak reménykedett benne, hogy sikerül elhitetni vele ezt a szándékot.

Ha jelen pillanatban nem ott lett volna, ahol éppen volt, elgondolkodott volna azon, hogy ez a gyűlölet még mindig olyan elevenen él-e benne, mint gyerekkorukban, de nem tehette. A válasz valószínűleg egy kicsit határozatlan nem lett volna, de erről nem akart gondolkodni sem ott, sem máshol.

A külső körben már találkozott néhány emberrel, akik tisztelettel félrehúzódtak az útjából. Akik csak a tábornak ebbe a részébe léphettek be, valamiféle misztikus hősöknek tartották azokat, akik feljebb álltak a hierarchiában. Tisztelték őket, ugyanakkor rettegtek tőlük, hisz a köreikben legendák keringtek a belső kör vezetőinek kegyetlenségéről. Tőle pedig különösképpen féltek, hisz a mai napig emlegetik azokat a dolgokat, amiket régen tett. Ez Perselus Pitont nem töltötte el különösebb lelkesedéssel, legfeljebb némi méla undorral. Nézte ezeket az embereket, akik a földön csúsznak a félelemtől, ugyanakkor a saját anyjukat eladnák azért, hogy csak egy fokkal feljebb léphessenek a ranglétrán. És sokan meg is tették, családtagjaikat, barátaikat, szomszédjaikat adták Voldemort kezére, és ennek ellenére még mindig itt tartanak. Nem jönnek rá, nem értik meg, hogy bármit tesznek, sosem lesznek több, mint eszköz a Nagyúr kezében.

Eközben Piton odaért a belső és külső kört elválasztó határhoz. Ide már csak azok léphettek be, akik jogot szereztek rá. Egy pillanatra megállt a láthatatlan fal előtt, ami az olyan erős varázslóknak, mint ő, azért halvány derengés formájában mégis látható volt, majd egy sóhajjal átlépett rajta.

Avery volt az első, akibe belefutott, így nekiszegezte a kérdést.

- Merre találom a Nagyurat?

A kérdezett elsápadt, de végül válaszolt. – A tömlöcben. Éppen kihallgat valakit – mondta Avery, és beleremegett a gondolatba. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez mit jelent.

Ha a varázslók hittek volna istenben, Piton most imádkozott volna, hogy időben érkezzen, de így csak végigfutott rajta, hogy Merlin irgalmazzon Lupinnak, és időben érkezzen, majd egy biccentés után elindult a nevezett irányba.

Ahogy közeledett, már kezdte érezni a Voldemort jelenlétéből áradó jeges hideget. Ez az érzés volt az egyik, ami a kevésbé tapasztaltabbakat már messziről rémisztette a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatban. De Piton sosem engedhette meg magának, hogy ezt az érzést engedje beszivárogni a lelkébe, így most is rendületlenül ment tovább.

Ahogy belépett az épületbe, a legnagyobb helyiség ajtaja fele lépett, és az ott szolgálatban lévő őr egy fejhajtással elállt az útjából. A férfi egy pillanat alatt készült fel arra, ami odabent várni fog rá, majd belépett az ajtón.

És valóban, a helyiségben pontosan az a kép fogadta, amire számított. Lupin a földön, meggyötörten, de még eszméleténél, Voldemort méltósága teljes tudatában rója a köröket körülötte, az ajtó mellett a falnál Lucius és még páran ugrásra készen lesik uruk parancsát.

Ahogy Piton belépett, Voldemort égővörös pillantása azonnal rávillant.

- Perselus… nocsak… milyen kellemes meglepetés – mondta a Nagyúr túlságosan nyájas hangon, és a férfi tudta, hogy ilyenkor a legveszélyesebb, mert kiszámíthatatlan, mi lesz a következő lépése. – Minek köszönhetjük a látogatásod?

- A tudomásomra jutott, Nagyúr, hogy elfogtad ezt a korcsot…

- És szeretnél tanúja lenni a halálának?

- Tulajdonképpen…

- Tulajdonképpen te szeretnél végezni vele, ha jól sejtem. Ejnye-ejnye, Perselus… kordában kellene tartanod az ambícióidat. De, hogy lásd, kivel van dolgod… ha túléli, hogy én megtudjam, amit akarok… megkapod.

- A nagylelkűséged határtalan, Nagyúr – hajtott fejet Perselus, mintegy megtörve a szemkontaktust, ami már amúgy is égette a lelkét és a védelmét, majd Voldemort egy intésére a falhoz hátrált. Aztán, hogy ne kelljen a lehetséges kimeneteleken töprengenie, inkább szemügyre vette Lupint. Jó ideje Voldemort karmai között lehet már, néhány crutiatus átkon túl, sápadt, kimerült, ezer sebből vérzik, de még kitart. Viszont Voldemort nem adja fel, ezt Piton nagyon jól tudta. Sőt, meg volt győződve róla, hogy még nem adott bele mindent. Lupin már rég halott lenne, ha meg akarná ölni. És már rég tudná, amit tudni akar.

Rezzenéstelen arccal nézte végig a továbbiakat, kínzást, fenyegetéseket… a műsor mindig ugyanaz. Hányszor nézte már végig ezt… Tudta, hogy Voldemort örömét leli ebben a cirkuszban, de azt is tudta, hogy ez csak a körítés. Nem kerülne többe, mint egy laza legilimencia, és máris hozzájutna a szükséges információhoz. Lupin még csak észre sem venné, amilyen béna. És tulajdonképpen várta is, hogy ez fog történni. Nem tehet semmit ellene. Nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy Voldemort belelásson ennek az idióta vérfarkasnak a fejébe. Képessége szerint megtehette volna, de Voldemort azonnal tudná, hogy ő van a háttérben, hisz az egész táborban nincs még egy ember, aki képes lenne erre. Ezért nem tehette meg. Hisz bármit is tud meg a Nagyúr Lupintól, új terveket bármikor tudnak kovácsolni a régiek helyett, új főhadiszállást is tudnak keresni maguknak, a veszélybe került rendtagokat biztonságba tudják helyezni, de ha azt a lehetőséget elvesztik, amit tulajdonképpen ő maga jelentett, azt nem igazán lehetne pótolni.

Így voltaképpen inkább azért szurkolt, hogy Lupin minél előbb törjön meg, és akkor még lesz esélye élve kivinni innen. De ahogy ezt a hülyét ismerte, a végsőkig ki fog tartani, és szokás szerint az ő dolgát nehezíti a hülyeségével. Ez tulajdonképpen azóta így van, hogy ők ketten ismerték egymást.

Egy jó idő után, mikor már kezdte feladni a reményt, hogy Lupin egyáltalán megéri a kihallgatás végét, érezte Voldemort elméjét mozdulni, és tulajdonképpen Piton tudta, hogy most fognak rengeteg mindent elveszíteni, mégis meglátta a reményt az alagút végén az ügyben, hogy kiviheti innen Lupint. Ahogy sejtette, a másik semmit nem vett észre az egészből, pedig ő sem volt éppen lebecsülhető képességű varázsló. De lassan már átlépett azon a határon, amikor még ellent tudott volna állni.

Voldemort hirtelen felrántotta magához, égő tekintetét Lupin már ködös szemébe fúrta egy hosszú percre, majd egy gúnyos mosollyal az arcán falhoz vágta az erőtlen férfit.

Piton tudta, hogy a következő másodpercekben sok minden eldől. Mert ha a Nagyúr róla is látott valamit, akkor mindketten itt pusztulnak. Bízott azonban abban, hogy Lupinnak van annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy legalább ezt elrejtse. Bár valószínűleg az idióta vérfarkasa meg van győződve arról, hogy meg akarja ölni.

- Gyenge vagy vérfarkas, mint Dumbledore egész csürhéje!- harsant Voldemort hangja, majd egy gáláns mozdulattal Piton felé intett. – Nos, Perselus… megkapod a lehetőséget, amire úgy vágysz. Szórakoztass egy kicsit, barátom!

Ettől tartottam – gondolta magában a férfi. – Hát, Lupin, tarts ki, mert ha az én kezeim közt halsz meg, Dumbledore leszedi a fejem.

Odasétált a fal mellett ülő férfihoz, és lenézett rá. – Azt hiszem, nem kell kiselőadást tartanom arról, hogy miért kapod, Lupin. Húsz éve várok már erre a percre – nézett le rá a fekete férfi gúnyosan.

- Perselus… kérlek… ne tedd… - nyögte a férfi utolsó erejével.

- Te is gondolkodás nélkül megöltél volna, nem igaz? – nézett rá egyik szemöldökét felvonva Piton. – Na látod – mondta, mikor nem kapott választ, és máris ősi ellenségére küldött egy crutiatus átkot. Lupin teste görcsbe rándult, de ahhoz már nem volt ereje, hogy felordítson.

- Hányszor képzeltem ezt el – folytatta Piton. – Valahányszor, amikor csak azzal a szemét Potterrel együtt porig aláztatok! Ha kibírod, minden egyes alkalmat vissza fogsz kapni, erre megesküszöm! – fogadta meg a következő átok előtt.

Mielőtt újra megszólalhatott volna Voldemort odasétált hozzá. – Kiváló munkát végzel, Perselus, ahogy mindig. Rád bízom a befejezést, nekem most fontosabb dolgom van. Ha végeztél… várlak a főépületben.

- Ott leszek, Nagyúr – hajtott fejet végül a férfi, és nézte, ahogy Voldemort kivonul a teremből, és magával viszi a többi csatlósát is.

Mikor bezárult mögöttük az ajtó, Perselus még pár másodpercig várt, majd ahogy érezte Voldemortot távolodni, letérdelt a félig már eszméletlen Lupin mellé. Talárja zsebéből elővett egy kis üvegcsét, és kihúzta belőle a dugót.

- Idd ezt meg! – szólt rá ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Kérlek… Perselus… - nyögte a férfi.

- Most az egyszer az életben csináld, amit mondok! – sziszegte Piton. Látta, hogy a férfi még mindig meg van győződve arról, hogy a halálát akarja. Hogy meg akarja mérgezni. Hát, amikor ilyen hülyén viselkedik, mint most is, elég nagy a kísértés. Most azonban nincs ideje ezen vacakolni. Durván a férfi hajába markolt, hátrarántotta a fejét, és a szájába öntötte az üvegcse tartalmát. A barna férfi még pár másodpercig próbált tiltakozni, de végül feladta. Igaza volt, ha valóban méreg lenne, már úgyis mindegy.

Piton nézte, ahogy a másik légzése lelassul, majd szinte teljesen leáll. Avatatlan szemlélő számára halottnak tűnhet, a bájitalmester azonban tökéletesen tudta, mit csinál. Bár a főzet, amit alkalmazott, meglehetősen instabil, még mindig több esélye van túlélni, mint Voldemort börtönét.

Még ellenőrizte a végletekig lelassított pulzusát, majd tett egy jelet a férfira, hisz gyanította, hogy Voldemort valahova eltüntetteti a testét, és neki meg kellett találnia, végül pedig kisétált a szobából, és elindult, hogy megkeresse a Nagyurat. Nem fűlt a foga ehhez a találkozóhoz, de így is-úgy is meg kellett tudnia, mit tudott meg Voldemort Lupintól, úgyhogy nem menekülhetett a feladat alól.

Mikor belépett Voldemort nagytermébe, az csodálkozva nézett rá.

- Hamar végeztél, Perselus…

- Nem tudtam uralkodni magamon, Nagyúr – sütötte le a szemét a szólított.

- A türelmetlenség nagy hiba, barátom. De te már húsz évet vártál… megértem. Lucius! – intett a közelében álló szőke férfinak, aki azonnal odalépett hozzá. – Dobjátok ki a testét az erdőbe, majd a fajtársai gondoskodnak róla, hogy nyoma se maradjon! Mi pedig térjünk át a továbbiakra. Az élvezet után a munkára… Megtudtam ettől a nyomorult farkastól, hol a Főnix Rendjének a főhadiszállása.

- Akkor le kell csapnunk minél előbb, Nagyúr! – mondta Piton.

- Nem kell sietnünk, Perselus. Biztonságban érzik magukat, úgy hiszik senki, nem jöhet rá a titkukra. Bolondok! Elképzelni sem tudják, milyen eszközök vannak a kezemben! De tulajdonképpen igazad van, ez a feladat. Lecsapni… megsemmisíteni a főhadiszállást, és az egész nyomorult Főnix Rendjét! Senki és semmi nem állhat az utamba, főleg nem ezeknek a nyomorultaknak a gyülekezete.

- Senki nem fog az utadba állni Nagyúr! – készségeskedett a férfi, és a többiek lelkesen bólogattak hozzá. Senki nem mert volna mást mondani.

- Nos… akkor ideje megterveznünk a következő lépést – suttogta ijesztő hangon Voldemort, és magához intette az embereit.

Piton a többiekkel együtt odalépett a szörnyhöz, de már nem annyira nyugtalankodott, mint akár csak pár perccel ezelőtt. Azt tudta, hogy Lupin még hosszú-hosszú órákig nem fog magához térni, másfelől pedig, ha Voldemort csak ennyit tudott meg, akkor semmi helyrehozhatatlan nem történt. Igaz ebben nem lehetett teljesen biztos, de mikor volt akár csak egyetlen biztos pont is ebben a történetben?

~~ o ~~

A gyűlésnek csak órákkal később lett vége, mikor egy már-már kész tervvel néztek a támadás elébe. A terv tökéletességében nagy szerepe volt Perselusnak, így tudta, minél előbb vissza kell térnie a kastélyba, és tájékoztatnia kell az igazgatót a várható eseményekről. Előbb azonban össze kell szednie Lupint, akárhova is vitték.

Ahogy elhagyta a külső kör határát, máris a jelre koncentrált, amit a férfi testére tett, és hoppanált. Úgy irányította a műveletet, hogy pár száz méterre a férfitől bukkanjon fel, hogy ha esetleg őrök maradtak volna mellette, ne érhesse meglepetés. Lassan, óvatosan közelített, minden érzékszervét kiélezve figyelt a környezetére, de szerencsére nem tapasztalt semmit. Első körben nem találta meg a keresett férfit, pedig a jelet tökéletesen érezte. Gyanította, hogy a társai valamilyen álcázóbűbájt tehettek rá, így gyorsan a környékre küldött egy felfedő varázslatot, és nyomban meglátta az avarban fekvő Lupint. Leguggolt mellé, és türelmesen kitapintotta a végletekig lelassított pulzusát. Mikor a férfi szíve egyet rebbent, némileg megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott, majd azonnal a roxforti birtok határára hoppanált vele.

A lassan lehulló szürkületben némileg kisebb feltűnéssel tudta végiglebegtetni az eszméletlen férfit az épületig vezető úton. Egy kis rejtett ajtón jutottak be, közel a gyengélkedőhöz, mivel Piton nem akarta a gyerekek előtt végigcsinálni azt a cirkuszt, hogy végiglebegteti Lupint a folyosókon.

Mikor belépett a gyengélkedőre, Madame Pomfrey épp a gyógyszeres szekrényben pakolászott valamit, de azonnal felkapta a fejét, mikor nyílt az ajtó.

- Mi történt Perselus? – sietett elé.

- Nézz rá, és vondd le a megfelelő következtetést! – mondta szárazon a bájitalmester. – Félholtra verték, agyonkínozták… fekete-háncs főzetet adtam neki…

- Perselus, az a kivonat nem biztonságos! – kapta fel a fejét a javasasszony.

- Ahonnan elhoztam sem biztonságos. Ezt még mindig több esélye van ezt túlélni, főleg, hogy én főztem. De most ha befejeznéd a nyavalygást, rád bíznám, nekem Dumbledore-hoz kell mennem, méghozzá minél előbb!

- Menj! – adta meg magát a boszorkány. – Még annyit… mikor adtad neki a bájitalt?

- Úgy öt órája. Még ennyi és magához tér – mondta a férfi, és kirobogott a teremből.

A bájitalmester bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, és az igazgatói iroda felé vette az irányt. Az elmúlt órák után már végtelenül kimerült volt, sokkal jobban szeretett volna inkább ágyba kerülni, és elfelejteni az egész agyament délutánt, mikor saját maguk ellen kellett hergelnie a halálfalókat és Voldemortot, de azt is tudta, hogy nem késlekedhet egy percet sem. Dumbledore-nak tisztában kell lennie azzal, ami történt.

Mielőtt felbosszantotta volna magát, újra az okklumenciához fordult segítségért, úgyhogy, mire a lépcsővel felért Dumbledore ajtajához már újra nyugodt volt. Bekopogott, majd az igazgató szórakozott „tessék"-jére belépett.

- Á, Perselus… gyere csak, gyere! – nézett fel az igazgató a belépő bájitalmesterre. – Hogy van a mi kedves Remus barátunk?

- Pár órán belül kiderül – válaszolt kimérten a férfi.

- Ó, úgy sejtem te mindent megtettél, és ez elég lesz - villant ravaszul az égszínkék szempár.

- Bizonyára – mondta Piton, és az igazgató látta rajta, hogy nem kellene tovább erőltetnie a témát.

- Nos akkor térjünk át a többi dologra. Mit tudott meg Voldemort?

- Túl sokat. A főhadiszállást nyilvánvalóan, de szinte biztosra veszem, hogy mást is, csak még nem játszotta ki az összes lapját.

- Rólad?

- Talán nem.

- Talán?

- Ha tudná, már halott lennék. Lupinnal együtt.

- Hacsak nem akarja felhasználni az információt, amit megtudott.

- Hacsak nem.

- Induljunk ki a legrosszabb verzióból, hogy tudja…

- Igazgató úr, azt hiszem, hogy most a legsürgősebb dolgunk nem az, hogy velem foglalkozzunk, hanem, hogy megvédjük a főhadiszállást, és akik ott vannak. Ha tud rólam, akkor azt is tudja, hogy informálni fogom a Rendet a veszélyről, és előbb fog támadni, mint ahogy elterveztük. Minél előbb meg kell szerveznünk a védelmet!

- Úgy lesz, Perselus, emiatt nem kell aggódnod. A szükséges lépések egy részét már akkor megtettem, mikor megtudtam, hogy elfogták Remust. Nem mintha nem bíztam volna benne, csupán a biztonság kedvéért.

- Lupin nem tehetett semmit – mondta elgondolkodva a bájitalmester, és az arckifejezése Dumbledore-t is gondolkodásra késztette. – Esélye sem volt. Még akkor sem lett volna, ha nincs túl jó néhány tiltott átkon. Így is jóval tovább bírta, mint bárki más, és végül elfogyott az ereje.

- Tudom. Hidd el, eszembe sem jutott, hogy Remust vádoljam azért, ami történt. És az sem derülhet ki, hogy életben maradt, mert azzal újra mindent elveszíthetünk. Meg kell őriznünk ezt a titkot valahogy. De most, hogy már tudjuk a tényeket, valóban fel kell készülnünk.

- Így van – értett egyet a bájitalmester, és most ők ketten is egy éjszakába nyúló taktikai tervezésbe kezdtek. Kiindulási alapjuk az a terv volt, amit délután a halálfalók hoztak össze a főhadiszállás ellen, de tudták ugyanúgy fel kell készülniük bármilyen más eshetőségre is, akár arra is, hogy már ma éjjel megtámadják a Rendet, így amikor végeztek, az igazgató azonnal oda indult, hogy felkészítse az ott lévőket

Perselus pedig visszatért a szobájába, és mivel már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, és ő a végletekig kimerült volt, gyorsan ágyba tette magát, és alig várta, hogy elfeledkezzen az elmúl napról.


	2. Chapter 2

A következő napokban az élet a kastélyban lassan visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. Már akinek a megszokott élete normálisnak volt nevezhető. Perselus nem tartotta annak a magáét, de ezekben a napokban semmi említésre méltó nem történt. Egyhangú, monoton órák a reménytelen kölykökkel, és egyhangú, monoton éjszakák a javításra váró házi feladatokkal. Egyik a másik után.

A Rend elleni támadás is váratott magára, úgy tűnt, Voldemort megvárja a megbeszélt időpontot, ennek ellenére Dumbledore és a többiek is állandó készenlétben álltak, hisz Voldemort bármikor úgy dönthetett, hogy lerohanja a főhadiszállást. Piton felajánlotta ugyan, hogy visszatér a táborba, de Dumbledore határozottan türelemre intette, mondván túl feltűnő lenne, ha folyton ez iránt érdeklődik. És valószínűleg az akció előtt a Nagyúr úgyis magához fogja hívatni.

Egy jó héttel később Lupin kikerült a gyengélkedőről, de elég volt csak egy pillantást vetni rá, látszott, hogy még jó darabig nem tudja megtartani az óráit. Sőt, mivel nem derülhetett ki, hogy életben maradt, a levegőben lógott a döntés, hogy soha többé nem tarthatja meg az óráit. Nap közben százfűlé főzettel álcázták, de tisztában voltak vele, hogy ez csak időleges megoldás, hosszabb távon valami mást kell majd kitalálniuk, nagy valószínűséggel el kell tűnnie szem elől.

Perselus csak rezignáltan tudomásul vette a jelenlétét, és ahogy korábban is, igyekezett elkerülni a férfival való közvetlen kontaktust. Leginkább azért, mert mostanában semmi kedve nem volt veszekedni. Még vele sem. Időnként saját magát is meglepte ezzel, de még ennek ellenére is inkább nyugalomra vágyott, ha volt lehetősége rá.

Ezt a látszat békét még egy jó hétig sikerült is neki megőrizni, akkor azonban Lupin volt, aki utána ment, hogy beszéljen vele. Ekkor már egészen jól volt, így nem okozott neki különösebb gondot, hogy a bájitalmester után induljon vacsora után a pincebeli lakosztálya fele. Maga sem volt biztos benne, hogy mennyire jó ötlet megközelítenie az örökké haragvó bájitaltan professzort, de ő maga is érezte, hogy a régi gyűlölet valamelyest enyhült az utóbbi időkben. Ezt kihasználva meg akarta köszönni neki, amit érte tett.

A fekete hajú férfi épp leért a lépcsőn a pincébe, mikor a másik utána szólt.

- Perselus, várj meg, kérlek!

A nevezett megállt, de nem fordult Lupin felé, amíg az egész közel nem ért hozzá. Elképzelése sem volt, mit akar tőle, de nem fűlt a foga ahhoz, hogy Lupinnal bájcsevegjen.

- Mit akarsz? – mordult Lupinra a bájitalmester mogorván, mikor az megállt mellette.

- Én csak szeretném megköszönni…

- Mégis mit? – villantak meg a fekete szemek. - Azt a még két crutiatus átkot, ami végképp betette neked a kaput? Azt az érzést, hogy azt hitted, meg akarlak mérgezni? Azt a pillanatot, mikor elfogadtad, hogy meg fogsz halni? Ezek mind olyan dolgok, amiket meg szoktak köszönni az emberek – vágta a másikhoz gúnyosan a bájitalmester.

- Megmentettél.

- Köszönd Dumbledore-nak! Ő küldött utánad – vont vállat látszólag nemtörődöm módon Piton.

- Neki már megköszöntem. De nem sokra ment volna, ha te nem vállalod… az életedet kockáztattad értem. Nem értem miért… hisz nem érdemeltem meg… de hálás vagyok érte.

- Tartsd meg!

- Tudom, nincs szükséged senkire és semmire.

- Milyen jól ismersz – folytatta továbbra is gúnyosan a bájitalmester.

- Nem állítottam ilyesmit. De akkor is tartozom neked. És ha előállna az életben az az elképzelhetetlen szituáció, hogy tehetek érted valamit… keress meg!

Piton rezzenéstelen arccal nézett rá, amit a másik egy idő után további elutasításnak vett, így szó nélkül elfordult, és elindult a lépcső fele.

A bájitalmester néhány pillanatig kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézte a távozó férfit, ezer gondolat futott át az agyán egy pillanat alatt, de ezekből egy sem emelkedett igazán a tudatosság szintére, így szinte csak ösztönösen szólt utána.

- Lupin!

A férfi épp az első lépcsőfokra tette a lábát, de megtorpant és visszafordult. Egy pillanatig összezavarodva nézett a még mindig karba tett kézzel álló Pitonra, és nem bírt mit kezdeni azzal a kiismerhetetlen tekintettel. Ezt a pillantást még soha nem látta nála.

- Van itt valami, amit megtehetnél – mondta még mindig ugyanolyan gúnyos hangon a bájitaltan professzor, majd lassan odasétált hozzá, és a vállánál fogva a falhoz lökte. Még néhány végtelennek tűnő másodpercig nézett a szemébe, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. A csókja durva volt és követelőző, de Remus csak egy pillanatra dermedt meg tőle. Aztán megérezte a másik illatát, a teste melegét, az elfojtott szenvedélyét, és lassan megadta magát. A Piton mellkasának feszülő keze lassan elernyedt, majd felcsúszott a másik vállára, mintegy beleegyezve az eseményekbe. Ennek ellenére egy kis idő múlva szelíden eltolta magától a bájitalmestert. Az ránézett, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Gondoltam, hogy ehhez is gyáva vagy, griffendéles – mondta Remusnak.

- Nem, Perselus. Megkapod, amit akarsz. Csupán azt szeretném, hogy én adhassam, ahelyett, hogy elvennéd.

Perselus gyanakodva fürkészte Remus tekintetét, de az lassan felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta az arcát. A bájitalmester összerándult az érintéstől, összeszorította a szemét. Remusnak a szívébe hasított a sajnálat, ahogy ezt látta. Tudta, hogy a másik akkor is ütésre számít, ha csak meg akarja simogatni.

- Ne félj! Nem kell félned semmitől! - súgta neki. Perselus éjsötét szeme felpattant, és olyan haragos szikrák villantak benne, amit még Remus is csak ritkán látott, pedig volt szerencséje néhányszor a dühös bájitalmesterhez. Azt azonban nem várta meg, hogy meg is szólaljon, inkább ezúttal ő hajolt oda hozzá, és egy gyengéd csókkal elejét vette a kitörni készülő szóáradatnak.

Perselus dühe és feszültsége csak lassan engedett egy kicsit, míg végül visszacsókolt, és egy idő után már teljes testével a falhoz szegezte az őt átölelő Remust, és csak hosszú idő után volt képes elengedni. Akkor azonban továbbra is bizonytalanul kutatta a másik tekintetét.

- Be mersz jönni hozzám, griffendéles? – kérdezte végül, és most csak alig volt cinikus a hangja.

- Azt hiszem, nem kell félnem tőled – viszonozta a komoly pillantását Remus.

- Néhány napja még nem így gondoltad.

- Hiba volt, sajnálom – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan Remus, majd újra felnézett. - Bíznom kellett volna benned.

- Még soha senki nem bízott bennem. Miért te nyitnád meg a sort?

- Mert megérdemled.

- Sok a szöveg, Lupin, de nem válaszolsz a kérdésemre.

- Igen – mondta határozottan Remus.

- Jól meggondoltad? – hajolt közelebb hozzá Perselus.

- Sok a szöveg, Perselus… nem te mondtad?

Perselus csak egy kiismerhetetlen félmosollyal válaszolt, majd elhúzódott a másiktól, és egy gáláns mozdulattal előre engedte.

Csupán két kanyarnyira voltak Perselus lakosztályától, így viszonylag gyorsan odaértek. Nem szóltak egy szót sem, de mindketten érezték a köztük vibráló erotikus feszültséget. A bájitalmester, meg nem hazudtolva mardekáros mivoltát, hangos csattanással csukta be az ajtót, mintegy jelezve ezzel Lupinnak, hogy a menekülés utolsó lehetősége is bezárult. Amikor azonban a férfi szembefordult vele, már látta rajta, hogy esze ágában sincs megfutamodni. Odalépett hozzá, és újra magához húzta egy csókra. Ő természetéből adódóan nem tudott ugyan olyan gyengéd lenni, mint Remus, hisz birtokolni, uralni szerette, ami vagy aki a kezei közé kerül, mégis ég és föld volt az elsőhöz képest. Remus gyengédsége egyre inkább lelassította őt is. Megértette azt, amit Remus mondott. Nem kell elvennie semmit, anélkül is megkapja, hogy küzdenie kelljen érte.

Csók közben a bájitalmester keze már felfedezőútra indult partnere testén. Simogatta a mellkasát, a hátát, a csípőjét, egyelőre gondosan kerülve a kényes területeket, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve egy bűbájjal eltűntette mindkettejükről az inget. Remus egy pillanatra meglepődött, és így megszakította a csókot. Tekintetük találkozott, majd Remus először csak egy perzselő pillantással, majd a forró tenyerével simította végig Perselus sápadt, de izmos mellkasát, végül pedig a nyakához hajolt, és végigcsókolta. A bájitalmester sóhajtott, és hátrahajtotta a fejét, még nagyobb teret nyújtva a kényeztetéshez. Egy ideig hagyta Remust ténykedni, aztán viszonylag finoman a hajába markolt, és magához húzta egy mohó csókra, amit a barna hajú férfi odaadóan viszonzott. Amikor pedig Perselus két keze lecsúszott a fenekére, még közelebb húzva magához, hangosan belenyögött a csókba, ezzel még tovább tüzelve a bájitalmester szenvedélyét.

El sem szakadva egymástól néhány lépést tettek az ágy felé, majd, mikor Perselus keze sokadszor ütközött bele a másik övébe és nadrágjába, úgy döntött, elege van a felesleges akadályokból. Kínzóan lassan kioldotta az övet, majd kigombolta a gombot, és élvezte a tényt, hogy Remusban bennszorul a lélegzet ettől az akciótól. Végül leguggolva előtte lefejtette róla a nadrágot, és végigsimított a férfi combján, felfele a csípőjén, gonoszul elkerülve Remus férfiasságát, ami már figyelemre méltóan dudorodott az alsónadrágjában.

Ezután felállt, és tovább kormányozta volna az ágy fele a férfit, de az most nem hagyta magát. Megoldotta a bájitalmester nadrágját, de mielőtt lehúzhatta volna róla, Perselus ugyanúgy eltűntette, mint korábban az ingjeiket. Remus magában elmosolyodott, látva és érezve a másik türelmetlenségét.

Végül elérték az ágyat, és egy újabb éhes csókban összeforrva leültek a szélére. Egy kis idő múlva Remus finoman hanyatt döntötte a bájitalmestert, aki először próbált tiltakozni, de ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, továbbra is azt olvasta ki Remus szeméből, amit az korábban is mondott: engedd, hogy én adjam… Perselus nem volt ehhez hozzászokva, de végül megadta magát. Hagyta, hogy a másik gyengéd csókjaival, forró nyelvével bebarangolja a felsőtestét, elidőzve a mellbimbójánál, elhaló sóhajokat csalva elő belőle. Végül pedig hangosan felnyögött, mikor Remus rásimította égető tenyerét a már amúgy is fájdalmasan lüktető merevedésére, és simogatni kezdte. Hamarosan az utolsó rajta lévő ruhadarab is lekerült róla, és Remus tovább folytatta a kényeztetést. Amikor pedig már a száját is bevetette a kényeztetésbe, a bájitalmester görcsösen az alatta lévő takaróba markolt a rajta átfutó gyönyörtől. Sokáig azonban nem hagyhatta Remusnak, hogy folytassa ezt az áldásos tevékenységét, mert félő volt, hogy idő előtt elélvez, és még voltak tervei az őt kényeztető férfival.

Mikor már veszélyesnek érezte a helyzetet, felkönyökölt, és felhúzta magához Remust egy csókra. A szokásos varázslattal róla is eltüntette az utolsó ruhadarabot, majd ahogy egymás mellett feküdtek, a keze lassan de céltudatosan indult meg a másik testén lefele. Remusnak újra elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy a másik a vártnál finomabb mozdulattal kulcsolta ujjait a férfiassága köré, és kezdte simogatni. Remus tagjai elgyengültek a rátörő gyönyörtől, így hátrahanyatlott az ágyon. A lélegzése még inkább zihálóvá vált, mikor Perselus a mellkasát kezdte csókolgatni.

Mikor a bájitalmester úgy érezte, hogy már kellőképpen felizgatta a partnerét, a kezét kivonta a játékból, és a fenekét kezdte simogatni, mintegy véletlenül odatévedve a bejáratának környékére is. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy ezt is megkapja a másiktól. Csak akkor nyugodott meg, és egyben öntötte el még erősebb vágy, mikor Remus lassan széjjelebb tárta a lábait. Egy nonverbális varázslattal magához hívott a szekrényből egy tégely olajos krémet, és lecsavarta a tetejét. Belemártotta az ujját, majd finoman bekrémezte a kérdéses területet. Remus egy pillanatra felszisszent, mikor a bájitalmester első ujja beléhatolt. Perselus megállt, megcsókolta Remust, majd egy kis idővel később folytatta a megkezdett műveletet. Mikor már a második ujja is csatlakozott az elsőhöz, Remus is élvezni kezdte a dolgot, és ezt erőtlenül nyöszörögve a másik tudtára is adta.

Mikor Perselus már nem bírt tovább magával, a másik combjai közé térdelt, és lassan beléhatolt. Remus számára újabb váratlan figyelmesség volt, hogy tovább nem mozdult, inkább odahajolt hozzá egy csókra, és csak egy perccel később vett fel egy lassú, érzéki tempót. Ettől kezdve már egyikük számára sem volt megállás. Kis ideig még élvezték ezt az érzékiséget, majd egyre gyorsuló ütemben hajszolták egymást a beteljesülés fele.

Végül, mikor már szikrák pattogtak a szemük előtt a gyönyörtől, szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban robbant szét a testükben a kéj, és elélveztek.

A gyönyör mindent elsöprő pillanatai után Perselus erőtlenül hanyatlott a másik vállára. Hosszú percekig feküdtek így, míg újra kapcsolatot nem találtak a külvilággal, és a légzésük le nem lassult a normális tempóra.

Ezután Perselus legördült Remusról, küldött mindkettejükre egy alapos tisztítóbűbájt, és ő is hanyatt feküdt az ágyon. Egy kis ideig szokatlanul békés csend ülte meg a szobát, de egyszerűen mindketten túl kimerültek voltak ahhoz, hogy megszólaljanak, vagy egyáltalán gondolkodjanak.

- Most gondolom, szeretnél elzavarni – könyökölt fel egy kis idő múlva Remus. Számított valami csípős beszólásra válaszként, de Perselus csak üveges szemekkel bámulta a plafont, mintha teljesen máshol járnának a gondolatai. Mikor egy perc múlva sem kapott semmi választ, Remus felült, és szétnézett a szobában, hogy merre is hagyta el a ruháit. Az ágyhoz vezető út mentén volt belőlük bőven.

- Miért tetted ezt? – szólalt meg végül Perselus a háta mögött.

Lupin visszahanyatlott az ágyra, de már ügyelt arra, hogy kellő távolságot tartson a bájitalmestertől, mert tudta, hogy a másiknak szüksége van némi térre. Tolakodásnak érezné, ha most megérintené. Elgondolkodott, majd egy perc múlva újra felkönyökölt.

- Ezer meg egy okot tudnék mondani, de azt hiszem, téged egyik sem érdekelne igazán – mondta, és őszintén gondolta.

- Akkor mondj olyat, ami szerinted érdekel – monda Perselus, de a tekintetét továbbra sem fordította el a plafonról.

- Kívántalak – mondta végül egyszerűen Remus. – Felizgattál.

- Durva voltam és erőszakos – nézett végül Remusra a bájitalmester. – Valószínűleg nem ettől szokott felizgulni egy magadfajta férfi.

- A közelséged hatott rám… az illatod… a testedből áradó erő…

- Menj a pokolba, Lupin! – nézett rá megütközve Perselus, amiben leginkább az volt, hogy ilyet még nem mondtak neki, de mint mindig, ezt is sikerült bunkóságba csomagolnia.

Remus egy csüggedt sóhajjal lehajtotta a fejét. – Megyek – mondta, és felkelt az ágyról. Összegyűjtötte a ruháit, és felöltözött. Mielőtt nyúlt volna a kilincsért, még egyszer visszanézett az ágy fele, és a bájitalmester továbbra is értetlen pillantásával találkozott a tekintete.

- Mondj egyet abból az ezer meg egyből – szólalt meg Perselus, miközben a könyökére támaszkodva felemelte a fejét.

- Tudni akartam, hogy képes vagy-e arra, hogy kimutass némi érzést, legalább egy ilyen meghitt pillanatban. Hogy legalább ilyenkor megengeded-e magadnak, hogy érezz valamit… úgy értem nem csak fizikailag, hanem… a szívedben is. Azt, hogy képes vagy-e arra, hogy gyengéd és figyelmes legyél. Most már tudom, hogy igen… és ez… nagyon kellemes csalódás volt.

Perselus néhány pillanatig még méregette az ajtóban álló barna hajú férfit, majd megcsóválta a fejét. – Tűnj el innen!

Remus még egy pillanatig fürkészte a fekete szempárt, majd megadta magát, és kilépett az ajtón.

Perselus visszaejtette a fejét a párnára, és eltöprengett azon, hogy mi a jó fene történt. Leginkább vele, hogy egyáltalán felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy elcsábítsa ezt az őrült vérfarkast? Milyen mennykő csapott bele abban az őrült pillanatban? És belé mi ütött, hogy hagyta magát? Nem, nem bánta meg, hisz kihagyhatatlan élménynek bizonyult, egyszerűen csak nem értette a miérteket, és ez a tény általában bosszantani szokta. Mit bosszantani… dühíteni. Újra és újra eltűnődött azon a pillanaton, mikor Lupin után szólt és megállította. Nem tudta megérteni, mi indította erre. Egyszerűen megkívánta, ahogy Lupin is mondta? De korábban sosem gondolt így rá, miért most? És miért pont ő? Ez tűnt a legfontosabb kérdésnek. Miért Lupin? Hisz ő mindig csak dühöt, gyűlöletet, bosszúságot váltott ki belőle, mióta csak ismerte. Mi volt ez a pillanatnyi elmebaj? Ha próbált elfogulatlanul gondolkodni, belátta, hogy bár a férfi nem egy szépség, van benne valami megkapó… a korán őszülő hajában, a szomorú szemében. De akkor is… torkollta le magát. Lupin az Lupin. Ugyanaz a hülye, bunkó griffendéles, akit mindig is utált. Ezzel kiegyenlítették a számlát, és kész. És ennyivel lezártnak is tekintette a témát. Egyelőre.

Remus eközben visszasétált a szobájába, és időnként egy halvány mosoly tűnt fel az arcán. Tudta, hogy nem számíthat közvetlen enyhülésre Perselus lelkében, de amit most megtapasztalt, az meggyőzte arról, amit eddig is sejtett, nevezetesen, hogy a bájitalmester egyáltalán nem olyan rideg és megközelíthetetlen, mint amilyennek lefesti magát. És hát az együttlétük sem volt utolsó, nagyon is jó volt. Mit jó… csodálatos. Ritkán volt némi gyengédségben része az életében, és gyanította, hogy Perselusnak is.

És Remusnak legalább annyival könnyebb volt, hogy minden különösebb magyarázat nélkül el tudta fogadni, ami történt. Hisz Perselus bizonyos szempontból vonzó férfi… azokkal a gyönyörű éjfekete szemeivel… és ő sosem gyűlölte úgy a bájitalmestert, ahogy az őt. Persze azt is meg tudta érteni, amit ő érez… hogyne tudta volna. Hisz végignézte az egészet. Minden egyes jelenetet, amit James és Sirius kieszeltek. Mindent, amiért azt hitte, ott Voldemort előtt, hogy a férfi bosszút akar állni. Amiért tulajdonképpen bosszút is állhatott volna azzal a két átokkal. De Remus nem azt látta a szemében. Nem élvezte, nem nyújtott neki elégtételt, és Remus ezt pontosan tudta, még ha csak a tudata utolsó szikrájával volt is képes megfigyelni az eseményeket.

Ahogy felidézte az akkor történteket, elöntötte a bűntudat. Valóban nem bízott a hirtelen felbukkant bájitalmesterben. Már abban a pillanatban lemondott a túlélésről, mikor az belépett a terembe. És amikor megitatta vele azt a bájitalt, valóban beletörődött a halálba. Annál nagyobb volt a meglepetése és az értetlensége, amikor a gyengélkedőn tért magához, és megtudta, mi történt. Először azt sem hitte el, hogy életben van, hát még azt, hogy Perselus mentette ki abból a pokolból. Csak akkor merte komolyan venni Madame Pomfrey szavait, mikor már az igazgató is megerősítette benne. Akkor sem értette, hogy a bájitalmester miért jött utána minden gyűlölete ellenére. Csak parancsra? Akkor még ezt tartotta leginkább valószínűnek. Hogy Dumbledore utasította, és neki nem volt lehetősége nemet mondani. Most azonban már maga sem tudta, mit gondoljon a férfi tetteiről vagy reakcióiról. Azt azonban belátta, hogy ha fejre áll sem értheti meg Perselus Piton gondolkodását, így nem is erőlködött rajta.

Mikor visszaért a szobájába, és letelepedett a kandalló melletti fotelba, az jutott eszébe, hogy vajon mit gondolhat most Perselus. Nagy valószínűséggel iszonyú dühös lehet, gondolta magában, hisz rés támadt a pajzsán, ha mégoly kicsi is. És vele szemben ezt már sosem lesz képes befoltozni, bármilyen mogorvasággal próbálkozik. Viszont ettől csak még dühösebb lesz. Remus már előre csóválta a fejét, ha arra gondolt, milyen lesz a legközelebbi találkozásuk. Ha egyáltalán annyira méltatja majd, hogy észreveszi, és nem néz keresztül rajta. De hát ez mind csak akkor derül majd ki, amikor sor kerül erre a találkozásra. Addig felesleges is ezen törnie a fejét.

Még egyszer végigjátszotta magában a történteket. Ahogy felidézte magában a bájitalmester csókját, máris hevesebben kezdett dobogni a szíve, és elmosolyodott. Aztán elgondolkodott azon, hogy ha Perselus engedne csak egy kicsit a konok, önként vállalt magányából és undokságából, nem is lenne olyan rossz pasi. Egy olyan társ lehetne, akire bármikor, bármiben számíthat… de hát erre semmi esély, gondolta csüggedten, így inkább egy gyors fürdés után ágyba tette magát.


	3. Chapter 3

Az elkövetkező napokban a két férfi csak messziről látta egymást. Remusnak ilyenkor mindig megdobbant a szíve, de próbálta nem elárulni magát, lassan-lassan kialakuló érzéseit, hisz nem akarta tovább dühíteni a már amúgy is elég dühösnek látszó bájitalmestert. Ennek ellenére minden szabad percében ez az örökké morgolódó, elégedetlen és szigorú férfi töltötte ki a gondolatait.

És egyiküknek sem tűnt fel az, hogy az étkezéseknél egy égszínkék szempár sűrűn pislog kettejük felé, majd a kék szemek tulajdonosa elgondolkodva folytatja az étkezést, csak hogy az evés befejeztével ugyanolyan tűnődve kövesse az útjukat, ahogy elhagyják a Nagytermet.

Alig pár nappal később az igazgató magához hívatta Perselust. A bájitalmester épp az aznapi egyetlen lyukasórájában próbált olvasni egy keveset, de így félretette könyvet, és elindult Dumbledorehoz.

Mikor belépett az igazgatói irodába, és meglátta Remust, csak magában szitkozódott egyet, de az arca rezzenéstelen maradt.

- Hivatott, igazgató úr! – nézett az öreg varázslóra.

- Igen, Perselus – tolta feljebb az orrán félhold alakú szemüvegét Dumbledore. – Foglalj helyet!

Válaszként csak villant egyet Perselus szeme, majd a kandallóhoz sétált, és nekitámaszkodott. Dumbledore csak halványan elmosolyodott a reakcióra. Tudta jól, hogy ha nem élet-halál kérdés, a bájitalmester soha nem teszi azt, amit mondanak neki. Lázadó, dacos, igazi mardekáros, és így is van ez jól. A bajban mindig lehet számítani rá, és ez volt a fontos.

- Nos, mint te is tudod, komoly problémát jelen nekünk, hogy rejtve tudjuk tartani a mi jó Remus barátunkat – mosolygott halványan Remus felé Dumbledore. Ahogy Perselus is ránézett, látta, hogy a férfi sápadt és csüggedt. Meg tudta érteni, hisz mostantól nem lehet szem előtt, így most azt érezheti, hogy nincs hasznára a Rendnek, a világnak. Így is elég reménytelen szokott lenni, hát még, ha nincs előtte egy feladat, amit el kell végezni, egy cél, amiért érdemes élni. Ahogy Perselus végiggondolta ezt, tekintete visszatért az igazgatóra.

- Sokat töprengtem ezen – folytatta az öreg varázsló elmélázva. – De csak egy megoldás jutott eszembe. Vázoltam a lehetőséget Remusnak, és bár nem volt elragadtatva…

- Nem akarok lapítani, mint valami gyáva nyúl, igazgató úr, míg mások az életüket kockáztatják nap mint nap – szólalt meg Remus is.

- Tudom, barátom. De jelen helyzetben nem kockáztathatunk semmit. És te már eddig is nagyon sokat tettél, most ideje pihenned. És még nem is épültél fel teljesen.

- Ha nem szúrom el akkor…

- Lupin ne nyavalyogj! – mordult az egyre inkább magába roskadó férfira Perselus. – Ami megtörtént, azon már nem tudsz változtatni. Most pedig azt kell tenned, ami a legjobb a Rendnek.

- Mindannyian azt tesszük – helyeselt az igazgató is.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Remus, és lehajtotta a fejét, majd újra felnézett. – És téged sem akarlak bajba sodorni – mondta Perselusnak, de csak egy lesújtó pillantást kapott válaszul.

Dumbledore egy pillanatra rajta felejtette a tekintetét, de végül visszakanyarodott a tárgyhoz. – Perselus, ugye emlékszel arra a kis házamra, ami a hegyek között van? Régi családi örökség, még a nagynénémtől maradt rám, mikor szegény… de ez bizonyára nem érdekel benneteket. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy szinte senki nem tud róla, és hogy tökéletesen van álcázva. Senki nem gyanakodna rá. Mi a véleményed?

- Ha nem járunk oda túl sűrűn, és nem hívjuk fel rá a figyelmet, és… Lupin sem csinál hülyeséget – vetett egy szúrós pillantást az említett felé – akkor a célnak megteszi. Ok nélkül senki nem gondolna arra, hogy azon az elhagyatott vidéken van bármi figyelemre méltó.

- Én is pontosan erre gondoltam. Akkor, ha nincs ellenedre, akár már ma este átkísérhetnéd Remust. Megmutathatnád neki a házat…

Perselus már percek óta számított valami ilyesmire, mégis egy pillanat alatt felforrt az agya.

- Már megbocsásson igazgató úr, de miért kellek ehhez én?

- Azért, mert te már jártál ott, és így egyszerűbb.

- Miért nem ön megy vele?

- Mert nekem minden pillanatban elérhetőnek kell lennem – mondta végtelen türelemmel az igazgató, ami csak még jobban bosszantotta a bájitalmestert. – Megteszel nekem ennyit, Perselus?

Ez volt az a kérdés, amit a férfi mindennél jobban gyűlölt. Amikor húsz éve visszatért Dumbledore-hoz, megfogadta neki, hogy megtesz bármit, amit az igazgató kér tőle. És azóta is ez az eskü volt az, amivel az öreg mindent el tudott érni. Hisz hiába küldte volna el szíve szerint a fenébe, a bájitalmesternek engedelmeskednie kellett az esküjének. Így, bár ez esetben is szikráztak a szemei, végül rábólintott.

- Igen.

- Köszönöm – hajtott fejet nyájasan az igazgató, de Perselus már nem foglalkozott vele.

- Negyed órád van, hogy összekapd magad, Lupin! Pontban hatkor legyél a bejárati csarnokban! – nézett Remusra, majd kirobogott a szobából.

Mikor becsapódott mögötte az ajtó, Dumbledore mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem kellett volna a nyakába sóznia igazgató úr. Csak feldühítette – csóválta meg a fejét egy nagyot sóhajtva Remus.

- Majd megnyugszik, drága barátom, meglátod. Ő amúgy is tipikus példája annak a kutyának, amelyik ugat, de nem harap.

- Én erre azért nem egészen így emlékszem. Perselus nem teljesen védtelen.

- Ó, nem, nem is erről beszéltem. Ha szükséges, meg tudja védeni magát. De nem kell mindig komolyan venni a morgását. Még akkor sem, ha időnként olyat mond, amivel az ember lelkébe tapos. Nagyon sokszor kegyetlenül a szemünkbe mondja az igazat, és ez fáj. De legtöbbször igaza van.

- Tudom. De könnyebb ezt így kijelenteni, mint szembenézni azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket mond.

- Igen, ez így van. De ha még sokáig róla traccsolunk, kifutsz az idődből, és még mérgesebb lesz.

- Merlin… mi lesz ebből? - állt fel egy sóhajjal Remus. – Megyek. És… köszönöm, igazgató úr!

- Nincs mit. És ahogy Perselus is mondta, csak semmi meggondolatlanság!

- Nem. Ülni fogok a fenekemen. Lehet, hogy beleőrülök… mindegy, megyek. Perselus leszedi a fejem, ha kések.

~~ o ~~

Remus visszasietett a lakosztályába, de néhány percig tanácstalanul nézett körül, hogy egyáltalán mire lesz szüksége. Végül aztán egy gyors bűbájjal összegyűjtött mindent, lekicsinyítette a csomagját, így könnyen magával vihette az egészet. Sosem volt túl sok holmija, hisz még ha adott is volna a külsőségekre sem engedhette meg magának soha, hogy a kevéske kis pénzét, amit néha keresett, felesleges dolgokra költse. Még egyszer végignézett a szobáján, majd egy sóhajjal kilépett az ajtón, és sietve elindult a bejárati csarnok fele.

Perselus már várt rá, a kapu mellett a falnak dőlt, a szokásos merev testtartással, karba tett kézzel figyelte a lépcsőt, mikor tűnik fel rajta Remus. Ő azonban hiába sietett, még két emelettel feljebb járt, mikor a toronyóra elütötte a hatot.

Remus már akkor tudta, hogy egy hatalmas letolásra számíthat, mikor a lépcső tetejéről egy pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre.

- Késtél – mondta nyersen Perselus, mikor Remus odaért mellé, ellökte magát a faltól, és elindult kifele az ajtón.

- Perselus… - indult utána Remus. – Ne haragudj, hogy Dumbledore a nyakadba sózott! Biztos van ennél fontosabb dolgod is.

- Van.

- Sajnálom… nézd, Perselus…

- Lupin – torpant meg a bájitalmester. – Az lehet, hogy a pesztrálásodat rám bízták, de arról nem volt szó, hogy társalkodónő is legyek! Fogd be, és annál hamarabb túl leszünk rajta.

- Rendben. Menjünk! – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal Remus, és elindultak a birtok kapuja fele.

Mikor kiléptek rajta, és visszahelyezték az összes védelmet, Remus kissé tanácstalanul nézett a másikra. Perselus megrázta a fejét, elmarkolta a másik karját, és már hoppanált is vele.

Mikor Remus legközelebb körül tudott nézni, egy kis kunyhónak kinéző vityilló előtt álltak, de meg volt győződve róla, hogy belülről mindenféle tértágító és egyéb bűbájjal van kezelve, és minden kényelemmel el van látva. Ennek ellenére nem nézett túl nagy lelkesedéssel a házra, inkább szemügyre vette a környezetét.

Egy kis tisztások állt a ház, egy háborítatlannak tűnő erdő közepén, a távolban nagyobb hegyek körvonalai látszottak. Az erdőből madárcsicsergést és tücsökciripelést hozott a lágy szellő, a lemenő nap sugarai még áttörtek a fák lombjai között. Gyönyörűnek találta volna a környéket, ha nem a börtöne lett volna az elkövetkező időben, amit nem hagyhat el, a saját, a Rend, és a világ érdekében. Bár még ennek a ténynek ellenére is megragadta volna a lelkét, ha Perselus fel nem oldja az ajtón lévő védelmi bűbájt, és határozottan be nem ront a házba. Még egy pillantást vetett a távoli horizontra, majd ő is követte a bájitalmestert.

Remus nem csalódott a feltételezésében. Egy otthonosan berendezett nappaliban találta magát, ahonnan több ajtó nyílt, és egy lépcső vezetett fel a felső szintre.

- Két hálószoba és a fürdő az emeleten, konyha, nappali és könyvtár a földszinten. Azt hiszem, mindent elmondtam, amit tudnod kell. További jó szórakozást! - mondta gúnyosan Perselus, és már indult volna kifelé, de mivel Remus ott állt néhány lépéssel mögötte, megakadályozta benne. Tulajdonképpen esze ágában sem volt félreállni az útjából.

- Máris menni akarsz?- kérdezte halkan.

- Annyi volt a dolgom, hogy idehozzalak. Mit kéne még tennem? Ágyazzak meg neked?

- Nem elvetendő ötlet – mosolyodott el halványan Remus, de ahogy a fekete szemek megvillantak, inkább elhallgatott. – Csak egy kicsit maradj még! Ne sajnálj egy órát az életedből!

- Egy óra alatt kijavítom az elsősök dolgozatait.

- Tudom – lépett közelebb Remus. - De ha te most elmész, hetekig nem nyitja rám senki az ajtót. És arra gondoltam, hogy ha már így kettesben maradtunk… megihatnánk egy teát, beszélgethetnénk…

- Mellébeszélsz, Lupin. Ennyit a híres bátorságotokról. De mondd csak… ennyire jó volt velem, vagy szimplán csak ki vagy éhezve, és én kerültem az utadba?

- Nem szoktam pusztán azért lefeküdni valakivel, mert nincs más.

- Hát miért szoktál? Mi indít arra, hogy lefeküdj valakivel? Mi indított arra, hogy lefeküdj velem?

- Ha mondok még egy okot, akkor már csak kilencszázlilencvenkilenc marad nekem.

Perselus egy pillanatra értetlenül nézett rá, majd leesett neki, hogy ezeregyről indultak.

- Tartsd meg magadnak a magyarázataidat. Mind az ezret – mondta közelebb lépve, amitől Remus szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni. A bájitalmester felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta a másik arcát. – Nem volt utolsó élmény, amit nyújtottál… de ne hidd, hogy rendszert csinálunk belőle – mondta, majd magához húzta a másikat, és megcsókolta.

Remus hangosan felnyögött, ahogy a másik birtokba vette a száját, majd a tarkójára csúsztatva a kezét még közelebb húzta magához.

Néhány perccel később lihegve váltak szét, és Remusnak csak akkor volt lehetősége válaszolni az elhangzottakra.

- Két alkalom még nem nevezhető rendszernek, azt hiszem. És ha most elmész, sokáig nem fogjuk látni egymást…

A bájitalmester felhorkant. – Griffendélesek… miért kell nektek ez a körítés? – kérdezte, majd Remushoz hajolt egy újabb csókra. Mikor legközelebb hagyta levegőhöz jutni, a szemébe nézett, és már készült, hogy eltűntesse az ingüket, ahogy a múltkor, de Remus megfogta a kezét.

- Ne… had én! Az úgy sokkal élvezetesebb…

Perselus vállat vont, mire Remus halványan elmosolyodott, és ezúttal ő volt, aki megcsókolta a másikat, majd egyik kezével elkezdte kigombolni a fekete inget.

A következő pillanatban azonban érezhetően megváltozott valami, pedig egyikük sem tett semmit, ami ezt indokolta volna.

Az első pillanatban Perselusban még csak gondolati szinten merült fel a fájdalom, ő azonban már ekkor tudta, hogy mit jelent. Megdermedt, de Remus nem tudta hova tenni ezt a reakciót. Először csak azt hitte, hogy a férfi meggondolta magát, így amikor a bájitalmester elhúzódott tőle, értetlenül kereste a tekintetét. Ekkor azonban az már megérezte az éles, lüktető fájdalmat a karjába marni, amitől megrándult az arca. Tudta, hogy ez még csak a kezdet, ha nem indul el perceken belül, egyre rosszabb lesz.

- Mi a baj, Perselus? – kérdezte Remus, aki még mindig nem tudta hova tenni a történteket.

- Mennem kell! – mondta összeszorított foggal a bájitalmester, mire lassan már Remusban is tudatosodott, hogy mi történik, és önmaga számára is különös módon a döbbenet mellett a féltés is azonnal megjelent a szívében. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy rákérdezzen, de Perselus még idejében ráripakodott. – Ki ne mondd a nevét! Ez a kapcsolat túlságosan közvetlen ahhoz, hogy emlegessük! Maradj itt, és lehetőleg ne csinálj esztelenséget!

Remus bólintott, de amikor a bájitalmester ellépett tőle, és indult volna kifele a házból, utána szólt. – Perselus… vigyázz magadra!

- Mintha az számítana – nézett vissza rá a fekete hajú férfi. – De ne aggódj, Lupin… - egy pillanatra összeszorított szemmel elfordította a fejét, ahogy belé mart a következő fájdalomhullám, majd újra felnézett. – Befejezzük, amit elkezdtünk – mondta végül, majd kilépett a házból.

Remus pár pillanatig dermedten nézett a becsapódó ajtóra, majd leroskadt a legközelebbi fotelba, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Ezer és ezer gondolat futott most át rajta. Hogy most milyen rosszkor érkezett Voldemort hívása. Majd a következő pillanatban el is szörnyedt a saját gondolatán. Mintha Voldemort hívása bármilyen helyzetben jöhetne jókor is… hisz ki tudja, mi vár Perselusra? Ki tudja milyen őrült, gonosz, gyilkos tervet eszelt ki ezúttal a Sötét Nagyúr? Hogy milyen veszélybe küldi ezúttal Perselust? A férfinak igaza volt, nem sokat számít, hogy vigyáz magára… a sors kegyetlen, az övé pedig különösen az. Hisz bármelyik ilyen hívásnál előfordulhat, hogy nem tér vissza többé. Ezen eddig Remus nem sokat gondolkodott, és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a Rend többi tagja sem. Egyszerűen természetes volt nekik, hogy Perselus megy, ha a Nagyúr hívatja, és soha nem foglalkoztak a biztonságával. Vagy, ha tisztában is voltak azzal, hogy az életét kockáztatja nap, mint nap, ez nem túl sokat jelentett nekik. De Remusnak most igen. Aggódott a férfiért, és dühítette az, hogy bármi is fog történni, ő fog tudni róla utoljára. Hisz ki venné a fáradtságot, hogy őt tájékoztassa? És különben is, Perselus megmondta, hogy nem hívhatják fel a figyelmet erre a helyre azzal, hogy folyton ide jár valaki, vagy, hogy baglyot küldenek. Remus ezt tökéletesen megértette, de abban is biztos volt, hogy bele fog őrülni a bizonytalanságba.

A következő órában próbálta elterelni a gondolatait azzal, hogy felfedezte a házat, de valahogy az egész nem kötötte le a figyelmét. Így egy gyors fürdés után ágyba tette magát, de jól tudta, hogy az idegőrlő gondolatok oda is elkísérik, és valószínűleg egész éjjel ébren fog hánykolódni.

~~ o ~~

Eközben Perselus ahogy kilépett a házból, elterelő manőverként a roxforti birtok határára hoppanált, majd, miután különösen erősen lezárta az elméjét, küldött egy patrónust Dumbledore-hoz, végül folytatta az útját, és Voldemort táborának szélére hoppanált.

Fél perccel utána érkezett Monstro is, így együtt indultak a tábor belseje fele. A nem túl éles ésszel megáldott halálfaló egész úton a hívás okát találgatta, de Perselusból csak néhány félszavas választ sikerült kicsikarnia.

A bájitalmester gyanította, hogy a Nagyúr előbbre akarja hozni a Rend főhadiszállása elleni akciót, de ennek rengeteg oka lehetett. Egyelőre nem töprengett ezen, úgysem tehetett mást, mint hogy sodródik az eseményekkel.

Ahogy beértek a belső körbe, Malfoy sietett oda hozzájuk.

- Már csak néhányan hiányoznak. Nagyszerű, negyed órán belül indulhatunk.

- Hova? – kérdezte Monstro, akinek még mindig halvány fogalma sem volt a mai akció céljáról.

- Felvilágosítanád, Perselus? – nézett a nagydarab halálfalóra a leglenézőbb pillantásával Malfoy. – Remélem, te tudod – fordult jeges szürke szeme Perselus felé.

- A Főnix Rendje? – kérdezte régen volt barátját a bájitalmester.

- Legalább benned nem kell csalódnom, barátom – veregette meg a vállát egy alamuszi mosollyal Malfoy. – Gyertek, csatlakozzunk a többiekhez.

És valóban, ahogy Malfoy megjósolta, negyed órán belül mindenki megérkezett. Rövid taktikai megbeszélés után magukra öltötték a maszkjukat, és Perselus irányításával a Grimauld térre hoppanáltak.

Perselus határozottan a két ház találkozása fele indult, és mikor odaért kimondta azt a jelszót, amit Dumbledore-ral már jó ideje megbeszéltek. Azt a jelszót, ami felfedi ugyan az elrejtett épületet, de a benne lévőket is figyelmezteti a veszélyre.

A bájitalmester lépett be először a házba, és szinte pillanatokon belül szembe találta magát a konyhából kilépő Mordonnal, aki bravúros reflexekkel azonnal elindított felé egy átkot, amit Perselus csak az utolsó pillanatban tudott hárítani. Ahogy ők párbajba bocsátkoztak, a többiek elfutottak mellettük, és Perselus csak remélhette, hogy az itteniek vannak elegen ahhoz, hogy megállítsák őket.

A bájitalmester hosszú ideig küzdött Mordonnal, hisz megsebezni nem akarta, de mégis a halálfalók előtt is fenn kellett tartania a látszatot. Végül egy bénitóátka találta el az öreg aurort, így tovább tudott haladni, de az épület más részeiben is ádáz csata volt, bár, ahogy szemügyre tudta venni, a halálfalók igen csak vesztésre álltak. Éppen Malfoynak akart segíteni, aki a többiekhez hasonlóan kutyaszorítóban volt, mikor valaki váratlanul a lépcső tetejéről elindított egy átkot, és mire a bájitalmester megpördült volna, hogy hárítson, már el is találta.

Az utolsó pillanatban még látta, hogy Malfoy megadta a jelet a visszavonulásra, és még érezte, hogy a szőke férfi elkapja a karját, de aztán elvesztette az eszméletét.

~~ o ~~

Perselus következő képe a valóságból, hogy egy távoli hang szólongatja. Néhány pillanat múlva már ráismert Malfoy hangjára, és azt is érezte, hogy a férfi pofozgatja, hogy magához térjen. Mivel egykori barátja eléggé bosszúsnak, és még inkább ijedtnek tűnt, jobbnak látta, ha kinyitja a szemét.

- Na végre! – dörrent rá a szőke. – Már azt hittem sosem ébredsz fel!

- Van a zsebemben két üveg… - kezdte a bájitalmester, de a másik leintette.

- Már fél órája megitattam veled mind a kettőt. Mit gondolsz mi a fenétől tértél magadhoz? Fel tudsz ülni?

Perselus még néhány pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de aztán megpróbált felülni. Nagy nehezen sikerült neki, bár a rá törő szédülést nehezen viselte.

- Jobb lesz, ha összeszeded magad – folytatta Malfoy. – A Nagyúr látni akar. Eszméletlenül mérges. Ezúttal nem lesz könnyű dolgod.

- Mikor az? – kérdezte erőtlenül a bájitalmester, majd összeszedte magát, és Malfoy segítségével talpra állt.

- Itt ezt meg! – nyomott a kezébe a szőke férfi egy poharat. Perselus beleszagolt. Az illata alapján teában elkevert erősítő bájital volt, de azért még ráküldött egy nonverbális ellenőrző bűbájt. Mivel az sem mutatott mást, lassan kiitta az egészet, és néhány perc múlva egy kicsivel jobban érezte magát.

- Hol a Nagyúr?

- A tróntermében. Dühöng. Senki nem mer a közelébe menni. Jobb, ha tudod, hogy a fejedet követeli.

- Remek – morogta a bájitalmester, de azért elindult a nevezett irányba.

Ahogy közeledett a főépület felé, már érezte Voldemort haragját, ennek ellenére tudta, hogy be kell mennie. Abban azonban egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy ki is fog jönni. A halálsápadt őr reszketve állt félre az útjából, és ő végül belépett Voldemorthoz.

- Nocsak, Perselus… - lépett felé néhányat a szörny. – Kegyeskedtél végre magadhoz térni?

A bájitalmester tudta, hogy a kérdés költői, így nem válaszolt, csak lesütött szemmel bámulta a padlót.

- Térdre! – jött a parancs a Nagyúr felől, és Perselus kénytelen volt engedelmeskedni, hisz tudta, ha nem teszi, az imperius átok lesz az első, amivel szembe találja magát.

- Mi történt, Perselus? – tért a tárgyra vészjóslóan halkan Voldemort.

- Nem tudom, Nagyúr – válaszolta lehajtott fejjel a bájitalmester.

- Vártak rátok?

- Nem, Nagyúr. Nem voltak ott többen, mint egy átlagos este – mondta Perselus, és kivételesen nem kellett hazudnia. Nem voltak ott többen, mint szoktak, csak az volt a különbség, hogy az a néhány ember a legjobb volt.

- És a csapdák?

- Azokról nem tudtam, Nagyúr! Mikor utoljára ott jártam, nem voltak ott. Dumbledore a tudtom nélkül tette oda őket.

- A tudtod nélkül… - ismételte gúnyosan Voldemort. – Úgy érted, hogy már nem bízik benned?

- Nem, Nagyúr… csak mióta az a korcs Lupin meghalt… különösen óvatos. Szinte paranoiás.

- Vagy talán mégis tudott arról, hogy jövünk.

- Honnan tudott volna? – kapta fel a fejét a bájitalmester.

- Mondjuk tőled, Perselus.

- De Nagyúr, hisz én magam sem tudtam, hogy ma lesz a támadás, egészen addig, míg ide nem értem.

- Attól még figyelmeztethetted a vén bolondot, hogy mi várható…

- Nagyúr, esküszöm, hogy én nem…

- Ne esküdözz! Az eskü szava semmit sem ér. De a leghűségesebb embereim közé tartozol immár húsz éve, így kapsz egy utolsó lehetőséget. De jól jegyezd meg, Perselus… még egy hiba, és én magam végzek veled. Megértetted?

- Igen, Nagyúr!

- Helyes. Legalább a felfogásoddal nincs baj. De ne hidd, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszod. Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy aki hibázik, az büntetést érdemel?

Perselus ezúttal sem válaszolt, hisz ugyan mit mondhatott volna? Tisztában volt vele, hogy amilyen állapotban most van, néhány crutiatus átokba simán belehal. Pedig Voldemortnál az volt a bemelegítés. És nem is tévedett. Fel sem kellett néznie, hogy lássa az átok fényét megvillanni, pontosan tudta, hogy erre számíthat. A testébe mart a kín, de ahogy eddig soha, ezúttal sem szerezte meg Voldemortnak azt az örömet, hogy felordítson, a harmadik átok után pedig már ereje sem volt rá.

Úgy tűnt azonban Voldemort ma este nem volt kínzó kedvében, mert hamar beleunt a játszadozásba. Kiszólt az őrnek, hogy támogassa ki a félholt bájitalmestert.

Ahogy kiértek a szabadba, Lucius odasietett hozzájuk, és maga támogatta egy kicsit nyugodtabb helyre Perselust.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy látlak még élve – mondta neki, de az túl elgyötört volt, hogy válaszoljon. – Van még nálad valami bájital? – Perselus csak nemet intett a fejével. – Akkor az lenne a legjobb, ha haza kerülnél. El tudsz menni odáig?

- Persze. A holdig meg vissza is – nyögte a kérdezett.

- Nem vagy normális – csóválta meg a fejét Lucius. – Feldühíted a Nagyurat, és még van kedved viccelődni?

- Viccelődik a fene. De haza… kell jutnom… valahogy.

- Lásd, kivel van dolgod… gyere – támogatta Lucius. – Hazaviszlek. Remélem, az én fejemet nem szedik le miattad.

Lassan jutottak el a tábor határán túlra, és onnan Malfoy a roxforti birtok határára hoppanált a félig ájult bájitalmesterrel.

- Innen már magadnak kell boldogulnod. Menni fog?

- Egyedül… feldobni a talpam? Mindig is… erre készültem.

- Indulj! És imádkozz, hogy engem ne vegyen elő a Nagyúr a hülyeséged miatt, mert leverem rajtad!

- Én is örültem… hogy láttalak, Lucius! – nyögte még a bájitalmester majd az erőtartalékai végével feloldotta a kapun lévő bűbájokat, belépett, és újra lepecsételte a kaput. Ezután tett még néhány lépést, majd egy elegáns mozdulattal összecsuklott.


	4. Chapter 4

Tudata első szikrájával a bájitalmester távoli szöszmötölés hangjaira lett figyelmes, de ez nem volt annyira konkrét, hogy teljesen felébredjen tőle. Egy pillanatra résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, és annyi eljutott az agyáig, hogy a gyengélkedőn van. Néhány fáklya égett a teremben, és az ablakok sötétek voltak. Ebből a bájitalmester gyanította, hogy legalább egy teljes napig, de inkább többig eszméletlen volt. Még a szeme sarkából látta Madame Pomfreyt mocorogni a gyógyszeres szekrény körül, majd visszazuhant az eszméletlenség jótékony sötétjébe.

Másnap, vagy talán harmadnap reggel, mikor legközelebb felébredt, már viszonylag erősebbnek érezte magát, így határozottan kinyitotta a szemét. Aztán hála a verőfényes napsütésnek, azonnal be is csukta. Annyit azonban felfogott, hogy Dumbledore ott áll az ágya mellett, ezért inkább próbálta továbbra is azt tettetni, hogy még alszik, de az igazgató figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy kollégája felébredt.

- Hogy érzed magad, Perselus? – kérdezte halkan.

A bájitalmester magában bosszankodva kinyitotta a szemét.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy Kingsley majdnem megölt azzal az átokkal, egészen jól.

- Kingsley távol állt attól, hogy megöljön. Senki nem használt halálos erejű átkot, pont azért, mert tudták, hogy ott vagy.

- Képzelem – morgott tovább a beteg, de Dumbledore nem vette a szívére. Pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi egészen addig ilyen lesz, míg a saját lábán nem hagyhatja el a gyengélkedőt. Ezzel a morgással palástolja a gyengeségét, a kiszolgáltatottságát.

- Így volt, hidd el. De mi történt utána? Voldemort megbüntetett, ezt láttam, de tudsz mondani valamit, ami…

Perselus magában elkívánt a fenébe az igazgatót. Alig élt, de láthatóan ez nem túlságosan érdekelte Dumbledore-t, csak a hírek, amiket hozott. A férfi néhány pillanat múlva háttérbe szorította a kellemetlen érzéseit, és inkább megpróbált a témára koncentrálni, hisz tudta, addig úgysem szabadulhat a kérdésektől, míg meg nem válaszolja őket.

- Úgy tűnik kissé megingott bennem a bizalma, de kaptam még egy esélyt, hogy bebizonyítsam a hűségem.

- Akkor azt kell tenned, Perselus.

- Na persze. Mert valószínűleg virágot kell árulnom érte. Azt hiszi igazgató úr…

- Nem hiszek semmit, Perselus. Tudom, hogy nem könnyű… hogy Voldemort olyan dolgokat vár tőled, amiket nem akarsz megtenni… de még ráérünk erről beszélni. Most a legfontosabb, hogy meggyógyulj.

- Haza akarok menni!

- Szó sem lehet róla! Madame Pomfrey szerint még legalább egy hét, míg felkelhetsz.

- Ki van zárva.

- Ezt beszéld meg vele, ha tudod – mosolyodott el pimaszul az igazgató, mert tudta, hogy a javasasszonnyal szemben még Perselusnak sincs esélye, akármilyen mogorva, és akaratos is. – Most megyek, csak azt akartam tudni, hogy vagy? De látom, most már megmaradsz – mosolyodott el újra. – Pár nap múlva beszélünk újra – tette még hozzá, majd lassan kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

Perselus még bosszúsan sóhajtott, majd Madame Pomfreyra esett a pillantása. A nő mintha már várta volna, hogy ránézzen.

- Nem mész sehova, Perselus, ezt megmondtam Dumbledore-nak is, és neked is.

- Hogy akadályozol meg benne?- kérdezte cinikusan a bájitalmester.

- Nem kellek ahhoz én. Majd megakadályoz a saját tested, ha megpróbálsz felkelni.

Ez elég hathatós érv volt, a bájitalmester sem tudott mit felhozni ellene, így inkább elfordult, és próbálta nem felbosszantani magát azon, hogy egy hétig itt kell vesztegetni az idejét.

Azt azonban Perselus sem sejtette, hogy Dumbledore-nak teljesen más tervei vannak. Olyan tervei, aminek a következményei feltehetően porig rombolják a kis házát a hegyek között, de ennek ellenére úgy vélte, megéri kockáztatni.

Néhány nappal később Perselus már javult annyit, hogy a szobában felkelhessen, de a gyógyító boszorkány továbbra sem akarta elengedni. Ahogy az igazgató ígérte, egyik este újra benézett hozzá, és egy kimerítő, hosszú, taktikai elemzésbe merültek. Mikor már órák óta tervezgettek, és bár nem láttak tisztán, de sok mindenre felkészültek, Perselus újra azon kezdett morogni, hogy ki akar kerülni a gyengélkedőről, de a javasasszony most is határozottan tiltakozott. Tudta, ha szem elől téveszti a bájitalmestert, az azonnal dolgozni kezd, és az határozottan nem tesz még jót neki.

Dumbledore kis ideig még tűnődött, majd megszólalt.

- Lenne egy javaslatom, ami talán mindkettőtöknek megfelel – mondta egy álszent mosollyal, amiből Perselus nem sok jót nézett ki. – Szóval te – nézett a bájitalmesterre – ki akarsz kerülni innen? – kérdezte, mire az bólintott. – És te – mosolygott Madame Pomfreyra – ragaszkodsz ahhoz, hogy ne dolgozzon?

- Nem szeretném, ha két napon belül visszakerülne hozzám.

- Hát, mindezt úgy tudjuk biztosítani, hogy te is felköltözöl egy hétre a kis házamba.

- Szó sem lehet róla – vágta rá azonnal Perselus. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy egy levegőt szívjon hosszabb távon Lupinnal.

- Akkor sajnos kénytelen leszel egy darabig még Madame Pomfrey vendégszeretetét élvezni.

- Megbocsásson igazgató úr, de nem vagyok már gyerek, akit az ágy lábához lehet kötözni.

- Ezt mond Madame Pomfreynak, barátom. Ő tart itt…

A nő szeme megvillant. – Én csak a betegeim érdekeit tartom szem előtt.

- Tudom, drága Poppy – hajtott fejet az igazgató, majd visszafordult a bájitalmesterhez. – Nos, Perselus… előtted a döntés. Maradsz, vagy csatlakozol Remushoz?

A férfi még néhány percig bosszúsan törte a fejét, majd egy dühös mozdulattal felhajtotta a takarót és kiült az ágy szélére, miközben gondosan kerülte az igazgató tekintetét, pontosan tudva, milyen önelégült mosoly játszik az öreg varázsló arcán.

- Te a múltkor negyed órát adtál Remusnak… én most azt mondom, nyugodtan készülj el, és amikor úgy érzed, akkor indulj. És egy hét múlva jelentkezz Madame Pomfreynál, ő majd eldönti, hogy munkába állhatsz-e. Rendben?

Csak egy szúrós pillantást kapott válaszul, de ez elég is volt neki. Jól ismerte a másik férfi reakcióit, az elmúlt húsz évben volt lehetősége tökéletesen kiismerni. Túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy barátok lettek volna, de ismerték a másikat minden rossz és jó tulajdonságaikkal együtt. Éppen ezért pontosan tudta, hogy ha a bájitalmester morog is még egy sort, a ma estét már Remusszal együtt tölti a kis házban.

- Hát, akkor mielőbbi gyógyulást, Perselus, és akkor látjuk egymást egy hét múlva! – köszönt el az igazgató, és elégedetten kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy a főnöke magában jót szórakozik azon, hogy a háta mögött eldöntötte, mit kellene tennie, de inkább nem szólt semmit. Még várta, hogy Madame Pomfrey is túl legyen a szokásos dörgedelmein, majd amikor túl volt az óvintézkedések ecsetelésén, visszasétált a lakosztályába. Meglehetősen kimerítette az út, ami elég hosszú volt, így leült az egyik fotelba, és csak bűbájjal pakolt össze néhány holmit, amire feltétlenül szüksége lehet. Miután pihent egy kicsit, kifele indult a kastélyból. Tudta, hogy a hoppanálás kissé meg fogja viselni, ennek ellenére nem volt más lehetősége, mint hogy megpróbálja.

Eközben a kis házban Remus lelke lassan helyrebillent, felfedezte a házat, a környéket, és lassan kezdte otthonosan érezni magát. Nap közben a környéken barangolt, vagy éppen főzőcskézett, olvasott valamit. Most azonban kis híján frászt kapott, mikor hallotta nyílni az ajtót.

- Perselus… Mi történt veled? – ugrott fel a fotelból, ahol épp egy könyvbe merült, mikor a bájitalmester beszédült az ajtón. Azonnal látta rajta, hogy nincs a topon, úgyhogy odasietett hozzá, de Perselus, ahogy az várható volt, rámordult.

- Hagyj békén, Lupin! – a hangja elutasító volt, de erőtlen, így Remusnak esze ágában sem volt engedelmeskedni.

- Hadd segítsek!

- Nem fogalmaztam elég világosan? – dörrent rá a bájitalmester, és leroskadta a legközelebbi fotelba. Remus csak megcsóválta a fejét, és átlépett a konyhába. Volt még a teából, amit este főzött magának, öntött belőle egy bögrével, küldött rá egy gyors melegítőbűbájt, majd visszament Perselushoz.

- Idd ezt meg, talán segít.

- Nem vagyok rászorulva a löttyödre, majd csinálok magamnak, ha szükségét érzem. Olyat, ami tényleg segít, nem úgy mint ez a…

- Perselus… tulajdonképpen most rám vagy mérges?

- Te nem lennél mérges, ha ideparancsolnának a világ végére? – kezdte a kitörését, majd eszébe villant, amit a másik a következő pillanatban ki is mondott.

- Ideparancsoltak, Perselus… tökéletesen tudom, mit érzel. De ha jól sejtem, akkor te legkésőbb egy hét múlva visszamehetsz, míg nekem lehet, hogy évekig itt kell poshadnom. Mindegy… most hagylak, ha annyira arra vágysz. Reggelre talán megnyugszol. Jó éjt! – mondta még a férfinak, és lassan felment az emeletre.

Mikor Perselus hallotta a szobaajtót is csukódni az emeleten, mégis csak ráfanyalodott a Remus által hozott teára, annyi különbséggel, hogy a zsebében lévő bájitalból még néhány cseppet öntött bele. Lassan kortyolta a teáját, ami némi erőt öntött belé. Továbbra is bosszantotta a tény, hogy az igazgató ide száműzte, az is, hogy kényszerlakhelyét pont Lupinnal kell megosztania, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy ha Dumbledore-t nem zavarja, hogy romba döntik a házát, akkor ma este ő sem fog ezen filozofálni.

Végül mikor némi pihenés után kicsit összeszedte magát, felkelt, és felment az emeletre. Ott megállt és hallgatózott, majd amikor motoszkálást hallott a jobboldali szobából, becsörtetett a másikba, és gyorsan ágyba tette magát.

Eközben Remus a fotelban ült a szobájában, és a kandallója megbűvölt, kellemesen hűvös lángjába bámult. Aggódott Perselusért, de tudta, hogy ha a bájitalmesternek van ereje morgolódni, akkor komoly baja már nem lesz. Ennek ellenére tudta, hogy megint kemény dolgokon mehetett keresztül. Szeretett volna segíteni, de azt is tudta, hogy ha a férfi nem engedi neki, akkor tehetetlen.

Tudta, hogy türelmesnek kell lennie, mert különben csak csúnyán egymásnak esnek, és jelentősen megnehezítik egymás számára ezt a következő néhány napot, holott jóval kellemesebb is lehetne. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez jórészt nem rajta múlik, de ettől függetlenül mindent meg akart tenni ennek érdekében. Ez azonban nem a mai nap feladata volt, így a bájitalmesterhez hasonlóan ő is korán lefeküdt, leginkább azért, mert másnap ő akart korábban kelni.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel Remus valóban jóval korábban ébredt, mint Perselus, de leginkább csak azért, mert a bájitalmester még közel sem épült fel teljesen, így szüksége volt pihenésre.

Remus halkan leosont a földszintre, és próbált a legkisebb zajjal reggelit készíteni mindkettejüknek. Saját maga számára is kellemes meglepetésként egészen feldobta a hangulatát az, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy van kiről gondoskodnia, még akkor is, ha Perselus szemtől szembe durván elutasítja a segítségét. Ennek ellenére, ha már nem látja, mégiscsak él vele, amiről meggyőződött akkor, mikor a nappaliban megtalálta a tegnapi üres teáscsészét.

Éppen végzet mindennel, mikor hallotta a bájitalmestert lejönni a lépcsőn. Kilépett a konyhaajtón, és látta, hogy a férfi egy fokkal jobban néz ki, mint amikor tegnap este megérkezett.

- Kérsz reggelit? – szólalt meg végül Remus, ahogy a pillantásuk találkozott.

Perselus már-már készült, hogy megint beszóljon valami epéset, de végül belátott két dolgot. Először is azt, hogy ha megint bunkó lesz Lupinnal, akkor éhes marad, másodszor pedig azt, hogy a legkevésbé sem ő tehet arról, hogy most itt kell lennie. Régebben az ilyesmi nem zavarta volna abban, hogy rajta töltse ki a haragját, most azonban csak szó nélkül bólintott, és követte Remust a konyhába.

Csendben falatoztak, csak néha találkozott a pillantásuk, de egyiküknek sem akarózott megtörni a csendet. Tudták, hogy addig legalább nem kapnak össze mondva csinált okokból, és esnek egymásnak, alapjaiban megingatva az otthonukul szolgáló ház falait.

Mikor befejezték, Perselus csak halkan megköszönte a reggelit, majd felállt, és kiment a konyhából, majd a házból is. Tudta, hogy nem mehet messzire, hisz a védelem csupán a ház néhány száz méteres környezetére terjed ki, de akkor is levegőre volt szüksége. Már reggel, mikor felébredt, úgy érezte, hogy összenyomják a falak.

Elindult befele az erdőbe, majd amikor már a fák eltakarták a tisztáson álló kis házat, leült egy ősöreg tölgyfa tövében. Két órán keresztül ült ott, csak próbált nem gondolni semmire, eleinte okklumenciával, később anélkül is lecsillapítani, megnyugtatni az elméjét. Késő délelőtt volt már, mikor lépteket hallott a fák között, és a szeme sarkában látta feltűnni Lupint. A férfi lassan, óvatosan közeledett felé, nem akarta sem feldühíteni, sem megriasztani. Végül továbbra is óvatosan, közel, de mégsem túl közel leült Perselus mellé.

- Nincs kedved elmondani, mi történt? – kérdezte halkan, minden követelőzés nélkül, meghagyva a lehetőséget a másiknak, hogy maga döntse el, akar-e beszélni a történtekről. És úgy tűnt, ez a taktika beválik.

- Elszúrtam egy küldetést, és megkaptam érte a méltó büntetésemet – mondta a bájitalmester, a szokottnál kevesebb cinizmussal, de annál több fáradtsággal és fásultsággal a hangjában.

- És mindezt miattam – hajtotta le a fejét Remus, akit már az a tény is meglepett, hogy a másik egyáltalán válaszra méltatja, és akinek azonnal leesett, hogy a férfi a főhadiszállás elleni akcióról beszél. – Sajnálom Perselus… erősebbnek kellett volna lennem.

- Annyit értél volna el, hogy belehalsz, és Dumbledore még az én fejemet is leszedi.

- De…

- Hagyd már a nyavalygást, Lupin! Már régen nem mi irányítjuk az eseményeket. Már rég túlnőttek rajtunk, és ők irányítanak bennünket. Annyit tehetünk, hogy sodródunk az árral… és rágódhatunk a múlton, azon, hogy mit tettünk, vagy mit nem tettünk... Semmi értelme az egésznek – rázta meg a fejét, mert veszélyben érezte az órák alatt elért lelki nyugalmát.

- Ne mondd ezt, Perselus… kell, hogy legyen értelme.

- Ha te mondod – vont vállat a bájitalmester, majd hátradőlt, neki a fa törzsének, és lehunyta a szemét.

- Nem adhatjuk fel…

- Nem mondtam, hogy szándékomban áll – fortyant fel Perselus, kinyitva a szemét. – Éppen eléggé köt az adott szavam ahhoz, hogy meg se forduljon a fejemben.

- Nem az esküdről beszélek… hanem az életedről… ne mondd, hogy nincs semmi értelme!

- Miért szerinted van? Van ezen az átkozott háborún kívül még valami, amiért érdemes még itt lennem? – kérdezett vissza a bájitalmester bosszúsan, mintegy engedve, hogy összedőljön a szépen felépített nyugalma. Mikor Lupin, aki látta, hogy a másik elvesztette a türelmét, inkább nem szólt semmit, Perselus még megrázta a fejét, és továbbra is bosszúsan felállt és elsétált.

Remus csak nézett utána, és eltöprengett a bájitalmester szavain. Vajon tényleg csak az adott szava kötelezi arra, hogy végigcsinálja a háborút? Tényleg semmi nem lehet az életében, ami reményt adhatna a háború utáni időszakra? Ettől csak még nehezebb lehet neki. Remus gyanította, hogy mindig is a kötelezettségek töltötték ki a bájitalmester életét, de mégis nehezére esett neki, hogy elhiggye, valóban nincs semmi más. Vagy nem is… ezt még elhitte, hisz képesnek tartotta Perselus arra, hogy vasakarattal elzárjon a lelkétől mindent, ami megérinthetné, de nem értette, hogy miért? Kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal végigkövethette a férfi életét, de amennyire vissza tudott emlékezni, az soha nem engedett közel magához senkit, sem szerelmet, sem barátot, még egy kollégát sem, és amennyire tudta, soha, semmilyen tevékenységért sem rajongott a bájitalfőzésen kívül. Nem tudta, vagy csak részben sejtette, mi lehet ennek az oka, de szeretett volna rajta változtatni. Igazából nem sok esélyt látott rá, mégis úgy érezte, meg kell próbálnia.

Végül visszament a házba, és összedobott egy gyors ebédet. Nem tudta ugyan, hogy Perselus mikor akar előkerülni, de azt igen, hogy a férfinak normálisan kellene ennie, ha gyorsan fel akar gyógyulni.

Egy idő után elunta a várakozást, és ő maga leült enni. Perselus mintha kiszámította volna, abban a pillanatban, mikor végzett.

- Kész az ebéd. Gyere, és egyél valamit! – nézett rá Remus, miután a tányérját a mosogatóba tette.

- Most inkább pihennék egy kicsit – állt meg egy pillanatra a bájitalmester a konyhaajtóban.

- Ahogy akarod. Mindent itt hagyok az asztalon.

Perselus csak bólintott, és felment a lépcsőn. Remus látta rajta, hogy valóban kimerült, nem lett volna szabad még ilyen hosszú ideig talpon lennie. Szíve szerint már délelőtt ágyba parancsolta volna, de nem merte kockáztatni ezt a törékeny békeszerű állapotot, ami most köztük volt. Remus saját maga is csodálkozott azon, hogy reggel óta akár barátinak is nevezhető hangulatban beszélgetnek ők ketten. Ők ketten, akik az elmúlt húsz évben két mondatot nem váltottak emberi hangnemben.

Végül Remus rendbe tette a konyhát, majd kisétált a házból. Ahogy csavargott az erdőben, időnként érezte azokat a helyeket, ahol nem olyan régen Perselus is megfordult. Eddig erre sosem volt példa. Úgy tűnik, túlságosan kiélezte az érzékeit a bájitalmesterre. Ez mondjuk nem is csoda, mert folyamatosan ő járt a gondolataiban. Az egyik ilyen helyen letelepedett, és csak próbálta átérezni azt az energetikai lenyomatot, amit a másik hagyott maga után. Érezte az erejét, és talán a szomorúságát is. Érdekes módon újra ez a szomorúság volt, ami igazán megfogta. Ez volt az, amit szeretett volna elűzni azokból az éjfekete szemekből.

Késő délután mikor visszament a házba, Perselust a nappaliban találta, ahogy a gondolataiba merülve ült a kanapén. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy belépett az ajtón. Egy percig csak nézte, majd odalépett hozzá, és gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét. A bájitalmester megrezzent, de másként nem reagált.

- Lehetne értelme, Perselus… az egésznek… ha engednéd magadnak – mondta neki halkan, de mielőtt még eljutott volna a másik agyáig, amit mond, és visszavághatott volna valami csúnyát, már el is lépett tőle, és felment a lépcsőn.

- Ugyan minek? – sóhajtott a bájitalmester, mikor a másik már nem hallhatta, és a továbbiakban is a szőnyeg mintáit tanulmányozta elmélyülten. Elgondolkodott Remus szavain, hisz mi mást tehetett volna itt a világ végén? Még ezen a valamin is elgondolkodott, ami köztük volt, de ennek is ugyan mi értelme lenne? Most lehet, hogy egymásra vannak utalva, egymásra vannak szorulva, de ez is meddig tarthat? Amíg vége nem lesz a háborúnak. Igazából az ő számára minden csak addig tart, amíg vége lesz a háborúnak. Az élete is. Képletesen mindenképpen, de nagy valószínűséggel szó szerint is. Esélye sincs túlélni a háborút. Főleg, ha beigazolódik a gyanúja, és Voldemort tényleg tudja, hogy melyik oldalhoz tartozik. De, még ha nem is, a végső csatában ki fog derülni, és akkor neki így is-úgy is vége. És addig is csak kihasználnák egymást… és neki abból már elege van. Egész életében mindenki csak kihasználta… felhasználta. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha valamilyen csoda folytán túlélné a háború végét, Lupin úgyis elhúzna a francba, hisz akkor már nem lenne szüksége rá, ő meg itt maradna a régi nyomorúságos kis életében. Miért kellene megismernie valamit, ami talán jobb, de mégsem lehet igazán az övé?

Annyira elmerült ezekben a baljós képekben, hogy észre sem vette, hogy odakint már a horizont fele közelít a nap, és lassan beesteledik. Remus lesétált a lépcsőn, és onnan figyelte a bájitalmestert.

- Jössz vacsorázni? – szólalt meg végül Remus.

- Mehetünk – egyezett bele végül Perselus, és az ebéd maradékát elpusztították vacsorára.

Mikor végeztek, Perselus fogta volna a tányérját, de Remus megállította.

- Hagyd csak, majd én elpakolok. Menj, és pihenj le!

- Még készítek egy teát, aztán megyek – mondta a bájitalmester, és Remus legnagyobb meglepetésére két bögrét vett elő, majd mialatt Remus nagyjából elpakolt, mind a kettőbe varázsolt teát, aztán fogta az egyiket, és felment az emeletre.

Remus tekintete egy percig vándorolt Perselus hűlt helye és a bögre tea között, majd értetlenül megcsóválva a fejét, ő is fogta a bögréjét, és ő is elindult a szobája fele.

Ahogy felért a lépcsőn, észrevette, hogy Perselus ajtaja résnyire nyitva van, és ő, mint egy rosszcsont kölyök, képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy bekukucskáljon rajta. Letette a bögréjét az ajtaja melletti komódra, és közelebb lépett. Perselus háttal állt, és éppen az ingét vette le, nyilvánvalóan azért hagyta nyitva az ajtót is, mert azonnal akart indulni fürödni, és mert azt hitte, hogy Remus még egy darabig pepecsel a konyhában. Az említett azonban ott állt az ajtajában, és teljesen megbabonázta a látvány, ahogy a fekete ing felfedi a bájitalmester fehér bőrét. Remus szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy a másik férfi lassan megszabadult a nadrágjától is. Aztán Perselus fogta a törölközőjét, és kifele indult a szobából, majd egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy az ajtóban Remusszal találta szemben magát. A következő pillanatban egy furcsa szikra villant a szemében. Remus ugyanakkor szeretett volna elsüllyedni ebben a pillanatban, de a fekete szempár nem engedte menekülni.

- Mondtam én neked, Lupin, hogy ki vagy éhezve – mondta egy picit gúnyosan, egy picit évődve Perselus a füle tövéig elvörösödött férfinak, aki csak szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét. A másik azonban odalépett hozzá, és az álla alá nyúlva felemelte a fejét. – Tetszett, amit láttál?

Remus, ha lehet, még jobban elpirult.

- Jól áll neked, hogy ilyen zavarban vagy – húzta tovább az agyát Perselus. – Igen… azt hiszem, meg voltál elégedve – tűnődött el, majd magához húzta Remust egy csókra, amit az érintett készségesen fogadott.

Már-már beljebb kormányozta volna a másikat a szobájába, mikor váratlanul megszédült. Megszakította a csókot, és az ajtófélfának támaszkodott.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Remus, és a hangja tele volt aggódással.

- Semmi – vágta rá a bájitalmester, de Remus nem hagyta magát átverni.

- Nem vagy jól? – kérdezte, megsimogatva a bájitalmester arcát. – Persze, hogy nem – mondta, miután alaposan megnézte magának a partnerét. – Pihenned kéne, és én hülye csak még tovább fárasztalak.

- Szép az őszinteség, Lupin. De ha most megbocsátasz, mennék fürödni – mondta fáradtan Perselus.

- Menj csak. És minél előbb kerülj ágyba – válaszolt Remus, és aggódó pillantása egészen a fürdőszoba ajtajáig kísérte a fekete hajú férfit. Ezután egy sóhajjal bement a szobájába, de csak akkor nyugodott meg kissé, mikor a szemben lévő ajtót is hallotta csukódni.

Remus aggódott Perselusért, tisztában volt vele, hogy Dumbledore nem a semmiért ítélte erre a kényszerpihenőre. Nem tudta pontosan min ment keresztül, de tudta, hogy egy normális ember már régen összeroppant volna attól, amit ő kap. Túl sokat nem segíthetett neki, de ha csak annyit tehet, hogy mellette van, azt nagyon szívesen. Már régen beismerte magának, hogy a férfi fontos lett a számára, és lassan-lassan már azt is, hogy beleszeretett. Hogy mindebből Perselus mit vesz észre, és hogy ő maga mit él meg, fogalma sem lehetett. Optimistább perceiben elábrándozott arról, hogy valami hasonlót, mint ő, de aztán belátta, hogy ez a bájitalmester esetében eléggé reménytelen. Ő talán soha sem fogja megengedni magának, hogy igazán érezzen. De talán majd idővel… nagyon sok idővel. Talán ha vége lesz a háborúnak. Amikor ez eszébe jutott, már csak azért imádkozott, hogy mindketten túl is éljék a háborút. És hogy mi lesz azután? Nem sok elképzelése volt, de úgy gondolta, ha bármilyen kicsi esélye is lesz annak, hogy meglágyíthatja a bájitalmester kemény szívét, ő mindent meg fog tenni. Ezzel a gondolattal aztán végül ő is ágyba tette magát, és egy halvány mosollyal az arcán aludt el.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap Perselus délig nem került elő. Későn ébredt, és akkor sem volt kedve előbújni a szobájából. Inkább varázsolt magának egy teát, belekeverte a szokásos erősítő bájitalát, és elkortyolgatta. Az ablak előtt telepedett le, csak nézte, ahogy az erdő éli a mindennapi életét. Madarak repkedtek, apró állatok ugrabugráltak a fák között. Mindez túlságosan is idillinek tűnt a bájitalmester számára, de tudat alatt úgy érezte, hogy mégis csak ez lenne a normális. Hogy a világnak is ugyanilyen békésnek kellene lennie, ha nem lenne egy őrült, aki világuralomra tör. Őt sem, és Lupint sem kellene ide száműzni, és talán mindketten, és még sokan mások is, akik most nem tehetik, élhetnének egy viszonylag normális életet. Egy sóhajjal kényszerítette magát, hogy háttérbe szorítsa ezeket a baljós gondolatokat, és inkább az előtte elterülő tájra fordította a figyelmét.

Delet jelzett a földszinti nagy kakukkos óra, mikor lement a lépcsőn.

- Szia! – köszönt rá Remus, kilépve a konyhából. – Épp ebédelni készültem. Csatlakozol?

- Igen – bólintott rá Perselus, majd csendben leültek falatozni.

Remus időnként a bájitalmesterre pislantott, végül rászánta magát arra, hogy megszólaljon.

- Ne haragudj a tegnap estéért, Perselus!

- Emiatt nem aludtál egész éjjel? – kérdezte egyik szemöldökét felvonva a kérdezett.

- Nem – mosolyodott el halványan Remus. – Aludtam.

- Ez meglep. Azt hittem, álmatlan éjszakákat okozunk neked. Én, és a ki nem élt vágyaid.

Halvány, alig észrevehető mosolyából Remus nem tudta eldönteni, hogy kicsit gúnyos, vagy csak civódik.

- Nos, nem mondom, hogy nincs igazad. De ígértél nekem valamit, és bízom benne, hogy egyszer lesz lehetőségünk betartani.

- Ígéretekkel nálam tele van a padlás, ezt ne feledd, Lupin.

- Tudom. De nap, mint nap azt látom, hogy mindent megteszel, hogy betarthasd őket.

- Álmodozz csak!

- Valamivel le kell kössem magam itt a világ végén.

- És nem találtál nálam jobb témát? Ez silány fantáziára vall – csipkelődött tovább Perselus.

- Ha adnál lehetőséget, bebizonyítanám, milyen a fantáziám – nézett rá Remus, majd egészen enyhén elpirult.

- Nocsak, Lupin… tőled nem vagyok hozzászokva a pikáns célzásokhoz – villantak meg a fekete szemek.

- Úgy tűnik, rossz hatással vagy rám.

- Én mindig mindenkire rossz hatással vagyok, ha nem vetted volna észre – mondta a bájitalmester némileg elkomolyodva.

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem – visszakozott azonnal a másik férfi. – Csak te kegyetlenül egyenes vagy és őszinte. Gondoltam, akkor nekem sem kell mellébeszélnem.

- Ti griffendélesek sosem tudtok leszokni a kertelésről.

- Ez nem azon múlik… - kezdte volna Remus, de a másik egy kétkedő pillantással belefojtotta a szót, miközben befejezték az evést. Perselus még megköszönte az ebédet, majd kisétált a házból, és letelepedett a tegnapi helyére a tölgyfa alá.

Elgondolkodott azon, hogy letolta Lupint, amiért rajta gondolkodik, róla fantáziál, holott mióta csak megérkezett, ő is meglehetősen sok időt tölt azzal, hogy egy barna hajú, borostyán szemű férfin járatja az agyát. Most azonban nem volt kedve ehhez, inkább próbált a gyógyulására koncentrálni. Tudta, hogy ez már csak idő kérdése, és akaratlagosan nem nagyon tehet már semmit, de soha nem a türelméről volt híres ilyen esetekben. Most jól esett neki egy kis pihenés, egy kis semmittevés, de ő nem volt az a típusú ember, aki sokáig bírta ezt. Mindig kellett neki valami, ami foglalkoztatja, amin dolgoznia kell.

Mikor megunta az ücsörgést, visszatért a házba, de mivel nem látta Lupint, a könyvtárban keresett egy jó könyvet, letelepedett a nappaliban, és olvasással töltötte a délután hátralévő részét.

Este csendben megvacsoráztak, aztán ki-ki visszavonult a szobájába, és elfoglalta magát, ha másért nem, hát azért, hogy ne kelljen olyan dolgokon gondolkodnia, amin úgysem tud változtatni.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok hasonlóan békésen teltek, időnként beszélgettek néhány szót, de leginkább élvezték azt a furcsa és váratlan békét, ami körülvette őket. Nem akarták kockára tenni ezt, így mindketten kínosan ügyeltek arra, hogy azokban a ritka és rövid beszélgetésekben elkerüljék a kényes témákat. Egészen az utolsó estéig. Akkor Remus nem tudta megállni, hogy szóba ne hozza az elszakadásuk gondolatát.

- Holnap elmész? – kérdezte, ahogy a mosogatóba pakolta a tányérokat, de nem mert megfordulni, és a másikra nézni, nem érezte magát elég erősnek a valószínűleg gúnyos pillantáshoz.

- Maradnom kéne? – kérdezett vissza a bájitalmester.

- Én szeretném, de… nem lehetek olyan önző, hogy igent mondjak. Tudom, hogy te nem szeretsz itt… és a hátad közepére kívánod, hogy össze vagy zárva velem. És a világnak is szüksége van rád.

- Nem is értem, hogy ennyi nyavalygással hogy tudtál eddig életben maradni, Lupin – forgatta meg a szemét Perselus. - Te sosem tudsz hiszti nélkül szembenézni a sorsoddal?

- Tudok kemény lenni, ha kell, Perselus, és ezt te is tudod. Csak azt hittem, ez nem az a helyzet.

- Nincs különbség a… helyzetek között.

- Neked talán nincs.

- Neked sem kéne, hogy legyen. Jelentősen megkönnyítené a dolgodat.

- Meg a tiédet is, mi? Bár te így sem foglalkozol semmivel. Talán neked van igazad, de… én nem tudok ilyen lenni. Tudom, most azt gondolod magadban, hogy hülye griffendéles, az a te bajod, azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. De nem tudom… talán egy másik oldalon nyerek annyit, amennyit itt elvesztek.

- Ahogy érzed, Lupin.

- Az, hogy én mit érzek, az téged rohadtul hidegen hagy. Vagy tévednék?

- Miért, nem kellene? – kérdezte a bájitalmester kissé gúnyos hangon, de amikor látta, hogy Remus mennyire a szívére vette, sóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, jobb, ha nem folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést. Ha eddig nem estünk egymásnak, ezt az egy estét már kibírhatnánk – mondta, majd felállt, és elindult a lépcső fele, majd a konyhaajtóban megállt és visszanézett. – Nyitva hagyjam az ajtóm?

- Hagyj engem békén, Perselus! – fakadt ki erre már Remus is. – Nincs elég bajom anélkül is, hogy hülyét csinálsz belőlem?

- Csak akkor, ha hagyod magad – vont vállat a bájitalmester. - Azt hittem, már rájöttél – tette hozzá, és végül magára hagyta Remust, aki kicsit dühösen, kicsit csalódottan nézett utána. Próbált egész héten türelmes lenni, tolerálni azt, ha a másiknak rossz kedve van, de most, utolsó este nem arra lett volna szüksége, hogy összekapjanak, és a bájitalmester a lelkébe taposson. Bár, ha őszinte akart lenni, számított valami ilyesmire. Eddig is kész csoda volt, hogy nem történt meg.

Dühösen felment az emeletre, majd azzal a lendülettel be is vágta maga mögött az ajtót, csak úgy csattant. Arra gondolt, elmegy és letusol, az talán valamelyest segít a lelkivilágán. Levette az ingét, a vállára csapta a törölközőjét, kilépett a szobából, újfent bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé.

- Lupin, feltett szándékod, hogy egész éjjel nem hagysz aludni? – hallotta maga mögött a bájitalmester bosszús hangját.

- Ha ennyire zavar a jelenlétem, már ma este visszamehetsz a kastélyba – vágta rá Remus, anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is visszanézett volna. – Nem fog túlságosan hiányozni a cseszegetésed – tette még hozzá halkabban, de Perselus így is meghallotta, és utána indult.

Akkor érte utol, mikor Remus éppen a kilincsért nyúlt, és megfogta a karját, ahogy megállt mögötte.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem hiányoznék? – búgta a fülébe. Remus karja libabőrős lett a leheletétől, a hangjától, egyáltalán a közelségétől. – Egy egészen kicsit sem?

- Miért kérdezel olyat – fordult meg lassan Remus -, amire úgyis tudod a választ?

- Tudom? – kérdezte szinte suttogva Perselus, közelebb hajolva Remushoz, és végül megcsókolta. Remus már-már felengedett, ahogy a bájitalmester lassan átölelte, de végül finoman eltolta magától.

- Ne tedd ezt velem, Perselus… - kérte suttogva, lehajtott fejjel.

- Mit?

- Ne játssz velem, kérlek!

Perselus egy pillanatra még a szemébe nézett, majd mielőtt olyat mondott volna, amivel megint csak a másik lelkébe tapos, inkább ott akarta hagyni. Remus azonban nem akarta ilyen könnyen elengedni, így ha már fogta a kezét, visszahúzta magához.

- Tudom, hogy ez az egész neked nem jelent semmit – kezdte, de a bájitalmester felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta az arcát, majd a hüvelykujjával végigsimított az ajkán.

- Mondtam már, hogy túl sokat beszélsz?

- Perselus…

- És azt, hogy túl sokat lelkizel?

- A fenébe, Perselus, én ilyen vagyok!

- Tudom – mondta egy kiismerhetetlen félmosollyal a bájitalmester, majd újra magához húzta Remust egy csókra.

Csók közben a bájitalmester kinyitotta a másik háta mögött a fürdőszoba ajtaját, és bekormányozta rajta. Remus magában elmosolyodott, csak a legmerészebb álmaiban szerepelt eddig a közös pancsikálás vágyai férfijával. Most, hogy ez megvalósulni látszott, a szíve még hevesebben kezdett dobogni, főleg, amikor az ajtó be is zárult mögöttük.

Mivel Remuson eleve nem volt ing, gyanította, hogy a másik ezúttal nem folyamodik bűbájhoz, főleg, miután a múltkor tudomására hozta, hogy jobban szereti a saját kezével megszabadítani a ruháitól. Így továbbra is összeforrva a szenvedélyes csókban, reszkető kezeivel megkereste a fekete ing legfelső gombját, és kigombolta. Ahogy folytatta ezt a tevékenységet, végül a nadrágba tűrt inget egy hirtelen mozdulattal kiszabadította a fogságából, a bájitalmester jólesőn belenyögött a csókba, végigsimítva a még mindig a gombokkal vacakoló Remus gerincén.

Mikor Remus a gombok végére ért, kissé elhúzódott a másiktól, tekintetével és tenyerével egyszerre égetőn végigsimítva a fekete szövet alól feltűnő bársonyos bőrt, végül követve a ruhadarab útját a földre. Aztán ahogy a pillantása lassan felfele siklott Perselus testén, megakadt az övénél, és elmosolyodva lassan megoldotta azt, és az alatta lévő újabb gombbal kezdett foglalatoskodni, mikor a bájitalmester újra lecsapott az ajkára. Közben Remusnak sikerült annyira megőrizni a lélekjelenlétét, hogy valahogy boldoguljon a cipzárral, de úgy tűnt, Perselus megunta, hogy felesleges ruhadarabok álljanak közéjük, mert Remus egyszer csak arra eszmélt, hogy eltűnt róluk a nadrág. Így már majdnem teljesen meztelenül simultak össze, és Remus csak abban bízott, hogy ezt az utolsó ruhadarabot majd ő fejtheti le Perselusról.

Arra azonban nem volt ideje, hogy bővebben is elgondolkodjon erről, hisz a bájitalmester heves ostromától, ahogy csókjaival áttért a nyakára, a vállára és a mellkasára, csak úgy tudott talpon maradni, hogy megtámaszkodott a mosdó peremén. Úgy tűnt azonban, Perselus ma határozott és célratörő. Miután eljátszadozott partnere mindkét mellbimbójával, amit Remus néhány elhaló sóhajjal jutalmazott, letérdelt előtte, és miután néhányszor érzékien végigcirógatta a combját, egy határozott mozdulattal lehúzta róla az alsónadrágot.

Remus már itt nem tudta, hogy képes egyáltalán talpon maradni, hát még, mikor Perselus először a kezével, majd a szájával kezdte kényeztetni. Hullámokban tört rá a gyönyör, amit elfojtott nyögéseivel a másik tudtára is adott. Azt is tudta, hogy ha Perselus még tovább folytatja élvezetes tevékenységét, nem lesz képes visszatartani a robbanást. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy a bájitalmester pont erre játszik. Tökéletesen érezte azt a pontot, amikor túlfeszítette a húrt, és ahonnan már semmi nem tarthatta vissza Remust, hogy elélvezzen. Perselus nem mozdult addig, míg a gyönyör érezhető hullámai el nem csitultak Remus testében. Ekkor egy nonverbális tisztítóbűbájt küldött magukra, végül pedig lassan felállt.

Ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, Remus borostyán szeme csak úgy ragyogott.

- Ez… csodálatos volt, Perselus… köszönöm! – suttogta rekedten.

- Ne köszönd! – válaszolt a bájitalmester, arcán egy alig látható mardekáros mosollyal. – Kamatostól behajtom rajtad.

- Állok elébe – mondta Remus nagyot nyelve.

- Biztos vagy benne? – jött a kihívó kérdés.

- Tökéletesen – válaszolt Remus határozottan.

Perselus még felvillantott egy ritkán látható mosolyt, majd lecsapott Remus szájára, amit ő boldogan fogadott.

Egy perccel később Perselus meg sem szakítva a csókot, a mosdó mellett polcról levett egy doboz krémet. Már korábban észrevette, hogy ott van, és tudta, hogy Remus a holdtölte utáni sebeit szokta kezelni vele. Most azonban úgy gondolta, hogy a célnak megteszi.

Megszakította a csókot, mikor az első ujja Remusba csúszott, látni akarta a szemét. De nem látott benne mást, csak várakozást és vágyat, ami tovább csigázta az ő szenvedélyét is. Ennek ellenére nem sietett sehova, gondosan előkészítette a partnerét a következő lépésre, miközben tovább csókolta a száját, a nyakát, vadítóan eljátszadozott a fülcimpájával. Végül, mikor úgy érezte, hogy tovább léphet, megfordította Remust, hogy az háttal álljon neki, majd lassan beléhatolt.

Remusban bennszorult a levegő, újra meg kellett kapaszkodnia a mosdó szélében, ahogy szinte már ismerősen fogadta magába Perselust, és a bájitalmester tökéletesen látta a tükörben, hogy milyen gyönyört okoz ez neki. Ahogy elkezdett mozogni, még látta a Remus leheletétől behomályosodó tükörben, ahogy partnere lehunyt szemmel élvezi a rátörő kéjt. Nem sokkal később egyik kezét gyengéden Remus férfiasságára kulcsolta, így két oldalról ingerelve biztosítva, hogy ő is újra elélvezhessen.

Végül már csak az egyre gyorsuló tempóra tudtak koncentrálni, a gerincükön végigfutó gyönyörön, ami hamarosan szétrobbant a testükben. Hosszú percekig álltak még így összeforrva, Remus továbbra is a mosdóba, Perselus pedig Remusba kapaszkodva, homlokát a másik hátának döntve. Végül óvatosan visszahúzódott, és maga felé fordította Remust, majd röviden megcsókolta.

- Azt hiszem, most már tényleg ránk fér egy fürdés – mondta neki, de Remus csak bólintani volt képes, így bekormányozta a zuhany alá. Kényelmesen elfértek mindketten, így letusoltak együtt, majd megtörölköztek, de közben nem beszéltek egy szót sem.

Remus elgondolkodott. Nem értette a bájitalmester viselkedését. Ilyenkor olyan kedves, gyengéd és közvetlen tudott lenni, mégis pontosan tudta, hogy másnap reggel újra olyan lesz, mint a pokróc. Perselus pedig sejtette, hogy Remus hasonlókon gyötrődik, de nem volt most sem kedve, sem ereje, hogy érdemben foglalkozni tudjon ezekkel a dolgokkal.

Kiléptek a fürdőből, egy szál törölközővel a derekukon, és visszaindultak a szobájukba. Mikor odaértek, Remus megállt.

- Perselus…

- Mondtam, már, hogy ne lelkizz rajta! – nézett rá a bájitalmester szokatlanul szelíden, de határozottan. – Nem ér annyit.

- De érhetne.

- Hidd el, hogy nem. Nem nyernél semmit, minden csak nehezebb lenne. Most menj, és aludj! Nem volt egyszerű nap – mondta, finoman megadta a kezdő lökést Remusnak az ajtaja fele. Az megcsóválta a fejét, de végül engedelmeskedett. Azzal azonban tisztában volt, hogy aznap éjjel szemhunyásnyit sem fog aludni.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy csak idő kérdése lenne, hogy megszelídítse a bájitalmestert, de amint a mellékelt ábra mutatta, a férfinek egyáltalán nem állt szándékában, hogy megadja neki azt az időt. Magára öltötte a pizsamáját, és elfeküdt az ágyán. Sokszor egymás után felidézte magában az elmúlt egy órát, ami mindig mosolyt csalt az arcára, csak hogy utána újra elkomolyodjon, amikor felteszi magának a kérdést, hogy Perselus miért hiszi azt, hogy nem érne annyit ez a dolog köztük, hogy megpróbálja komolyabban venni.

~~ o ~~

Remus másnap hajnalban megunta az álmatlanul fetrengést, így inkább felkelt, és lement a földszintre. Nem állt neki reggelit készíteni, hisz tudta, Perselusnak ma már esze ágában sem lesz itt reggelizni, amint felébred, fogja a sátorfáját, és hazamegy a kastélyba, még csak vissza sem fog nézni. Fel-alá járkált a nappaliban, időnként leült, csak, hogy egy tíz perc múlva újra felugorjon, és menjen egy kört a lépcső, és a bejárati ajtó között.

Mikor a bájitalmester feltűnt a lépcső tetején, Remus épp a bejárati ajtó melletti ablaknál állt, és csak bámult kifelé. Mikor meghallotta a lépteket lefele a lépcsőn, megfordult, és némileg csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy igaza volt. Perselus útra készen állt, láthatóan egy perccel sem akart tovább maradni, mint muszáj.

- Kímélj meg a könnyes búcsútól, Lupin – szólalt meg kissé lekicsinylően, mikor odaért a másikhoz.

- Nem állt szándékomban megkönnyezni a távozásod – válaszolt a megszólított, pedig az elmúlt másfél órába sokszor nem állt távol tőle. Perselus tökéletesen tisztában volt ezzel, elég volt csak egy pillantást vetnie Remusra, hogy tudja, teljesen ki van borulva.

- Nekem hazudhatsz, de magadnak ne tedd! – mondta szigorúan a bájitalmester.

- Nem akarok neked sem. Hiányozni fogsz. Szörnyű rossz lesz nélküled.

- Fene a gusztusodat.

- Komolyan mondtam.

- Én is.

- Tudom, hogy vissza kell menned – látta be Remus. – A gyerekek nem maradhatnak el a tananyaggal. Egyébként… most te tartod nekik az SVK-t is?

- Én? Nézz rám, egy crutiatus átkot nem tudok kivédeni. Ugyan mit taníthatnék nekik?

- Ez nem a tudásodról szólt. A tudásod szerint egy karcolás sem eshetett volna rajtad. De a parancsok és az esküd nem hagyják, hogy a legjobb tudásodat használd. Eszméletlen nehéz lehet… úgy várni egy átkot, hogy nem tehetsz ellene semmit, pedig tehetnél. Én nem lennék képes…

- Már megint nyavalyogsz, Lupin! Kezd elegem lenni belőled, úgyhogy inkább megyek. Jó mulatást a továbbiakra!

Már lépett volna az ajtó felé, mikor Remus utánanyúlt. Elkapta a karját, és visszahúzta. Perselus szeme egy pillanatra megvillant, majd csak komolyan fürkészte a másik tekintetét.

- Nem mész el ilyen könnyen! – mondta neki amaz kissé rekedtes hangon, majd magához húzta, és megcsókolta. A csókja ragaszkodásról mesélt, és még ezer féle érzésről, és érezte, ahogy a bájitalmester is el tudott lazulni egy percre. – Nagyon vigyázz magadra, Perselus! – kérte még mikor el tudott szakadni tőle.

- Mintha az számítana – hárított Perselus ugyanazzal a mondattal, mint a múltkor, majd hirtelen, mielőtt Remus újra megakadályozhatta volna, kilépett az ajtón.

Remus egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, így még érezte a bájitalmester érintését, az illatát, amit nem lehetett összetéveszteni semmivel. Ezer gyógynövény, és a gőzölgő bájitalok bódító illata keveredett benne valami kesernyés parfümmel, ami olyan nagyon illett a férfi egyéniségéhez.

Aztán újra a szívébe hasított az a mondat, amivel a bájitalmester eltűnt. A múltkor is ugyanezt mondta, de akkor még Remus meg volt győződve róla, hogy csak a szokásos borúlátása, a mindig sötét hangulata mondatja ezt vele. Most már tudta, hogy sokkal többről van szó. Rájött, hogy férfi nem tud vigyázni magára, mert nem vigyázhat magára. Még akkor sem, ha képes lenne rá, hisz be kell vállalnia bizonyos helyzeteket, holott bármikor bele is halhat. Remus érezte ennek a súlyát, és egyre nagyobb tisztelettel nézett Perselusra. Mindig tudta, hogy emberfeletti, amit teljesít, de ahogy fokról fokra egyre jobban megismerte, mindig újabb és újabb dolgokat tudott meg róla, amik csodálattal töltötték el. És persze aggodalommal. Hisz Perselus erre tette fel az életét, és bele is törődött. Ez volt a legrosszabb, hogy Remus látta azt, hogy a férfit egyáltalán nem érdekelte a saját élete, a saját túlélése. Nem jelentett neki semmit, hogy belehalhat, így tovább csökkentve a túlélési esélyeit ezzel a beletörődéssel.

Remus szerette volna, ha ezen változtathat, ha mással nem is, egy csendes, biztos támogatással a háttérből, de tudta, hogy akarata ellenére még csak megváltani sem lehet valakit, és ez a tehetetlenség dühítette. Tudta, hogy ebbe az érzésbe fog beleőrülni az elkövetkező időben, bármivel is próbálkozik, hogy elterelje a figyelmét.

Eközben Perselus visszatért a kastélyba, és ahogy lepakolta a holmiját, az első útja Madame Pomfreyhoz vezetett. Miután az öreg javasasszony végre gyógyultnak nyilvánította, elsietett reggelizni, majd az egész napja ráment arra, hogy átlássa, az elmúlt hét alatt mivel maradtak el a diákjai, és hogy tudná utolérni a tanmenetet.

Délután, legnagyobb bánatára, de gyanította, hogy nem véletlenül, a laborja és a lakosztálya között belefutott Dumbledore-ba.

- Perselus, hát visszatértél? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Igen – válaszolt tömören a bájitalmester.

- És felépültél teljesen? Remus gondoskodott rólad?

- Nem szorulok a gondoskodására – jött a mogorva válasz.

- Igen, tudom. Ennek ellenére gyanítom, hogy Remus mindent megtett, hogy segítsen. Vagy tévednék?

Ó, te vén összeesküvő – fakadt ki magában Perselus, ahogy tudatosodott benne, hogy az igazgató tökéletesen tisztában van azzal, hogy mi zajlik köztük, és még rá is játszik. Most már értette, hogy miért ott kellett lábadoznia. Magában megfogadta, hogy nem fogja megkönnyíteni az öreg varázsló dolgát, és persze Lupinét sem.

- Megvannak az eszközeim, hogy meggyőzzem az ellenkezőjéről.

- Ebben nem kételkedtem, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore továbbra is mosolyogva. – De van, amikor a kitartás erősebb az elutasításnál – tette hozzá, majd mielőtt a bájitalmester elküldhette volna a fenébe, folytatta. – Akkor holnap már munkába állsz?

- Igen.

- Helyes. Az elmúlt héten én magam tartottam meg az óráidat, de gyanítom a diákjaidnak akadt kifogásolni valója a szakmai hozzáértésemmel kapcsolatban. Hisz… hogy is szokták mondani? Bájitalokban utolérhetetlen vagy.

Ezzel aztán ugyan nem veszel le a lábamról, forgatta meg a szemeit a bájitalmester.

- Megbocsásson, igazgató úr, de holnap korán kell kelnem.

- Nem korábban, mint máskor, Perselus. Nem mesélnél inkább, hogy éreztétek magatokat az elmúlt héten?

- Pompásan. Általában szoktam értékelni, ha a nyakamon lógnak és nyaggatnak. Még egy nap, és romba döntöttük volna a házat.

- Én nem így látom, drága barátom.

- Igazgató úr! – a bájitalmester kissé megemelte a hangját, és az öreg varázsló egy elnéző mosollyal, kíváncsian nézett rá. – Sok mindent megteszek, amit elvár tőlem… de az életemet úgy akarom élni, ahogy nekem tetszik, és nem tűröm, hogy bárki beleszóljon. Sem ön, sem Lupin, sem senki más. És most… jó éjszakát!

Dumbledore mosolyogva csóválta a fejét, miközben nézett a távolodó kollégája után. Pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi nem annyira elutasító, mint amennyire lehetne, még akkor sem, ha látszólag kézzel-lábbal tiltakozik az események ellen. Ha igazán ellenére lennének a történések, néhány átokkal leszereli Remust, és a továbbiakban elkerülgetik egymást a házban. De nyilvánvalóan nem ez történt, és ez azt jelenti, hogy nem teljesen reménytelen ez a történet. És az igazgató szerette volna, ha két sokat szenvedett kollégája némi vigaszra talál. Tudta, hogy túlságosan nem avatkozhat bele, mert azzal a bájitalmesternél csak ellentétes hatást érne el, és teljesen bezárkózna. A cél pedig nem ez volt, hanem kizökkenteni mind a kettőt a mélabús magányából. De Dumbledore is tudta, hogy ehhez idő kell. Talán majd a háború után… reménykedett benne, hogy addig nem szúrják el valami hülyeséggel. De egyelőre nem látják, legalábbis Perselus még biztosan nem, hogy mit nyerhetnének. Tervei szerint majd felismerik. De ahhoz még sok minden kell. Végül még egyszer megcsóválta a fejét, és visszaindult az irodájába, ahol még tengernyi teendő várta.


	6. Chapter 6

Három hónap telt el azóta, hogy Perselus visszatért a kastélyba, és azóta az élet lassan visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. A bájitalmester életét nagyrészt kitöltötte a munkája, a lassan féléves vizsgákra készülő gyerekek felkészítése, és persze a dolgozatjavítások és büntetőmunkák, amikből most sem volt kevesebb, mint korábban.

A bájitaltan professzor egyik nap éppen áthaladt a bejárati csarnokon, és bár nem tudta mi ez a nagy csődület a hirdetőtábla előtt, messziről elkerülte, mert a legkevésbé sem volt kedve a tömeghez. Gyanította, hogy amúgy is csak a közelgő Roxmortsi hétvégére való jelentkezési lapokat függesztette ki Frics, és ezért a nagy tolongás. Ez a sejtése aztán hamarosan beigazolódott, mikor Dumbledore jött vele szemben az egyik folyosón.

- Á, kedves kolléga… jó, hogy összefutottunk! – lépett oda a bájitalmesterhez. Annak persze megvolt a saját véleménye erről az összefutásról, a dolog véletlenségéről is, és a jóságáról is, de inkább nem szólt semmit, csak várakozón nézett a főnökére, hogy mit akar ebből kihozni. – Csak szerettem volna tudni, hogy te is lemész-e a faluba szombaton.

- Szívesebben intézem a dolgaimat, ha nyugalom van Roxmortsban – válaszolt Perselus, és valóban így volt. Rosmorts kifejezetten békés hely tudott lenni, viszonylag normális emberekkel, de amikor a kastély diákjai ellepték, mint a sáskahad, akkor Perselusnak nagyon az idegeire tudott menni. Szinte soha nem ment le ilyenkor a faluba.

- Tudom – mondta az igazgató. – De szeretnélek megkérni, hogy ezúttal tegyél kivételt. Rossz érzésem van, szeretném, ha ott lennél a gyerekekkel!

- Valami konkrétabb?

- Ha lenne, elmondanám – nézett helytelenítőn az igazgató Perselusra. Ő azonban egyáltalán nem volt biztos ebben. Dumbledore messze földön híres volt arról, hogy szerette visszatartani az információt. – Addig van négy nap, még kiderülhet valami. De kérlek, légy résen te is, talán észreveszel valamit, amit én nem.

- Nyitott szemmel járok, igazgató úr – bólintott rá a bájitalmester.

- Mint mindig, drága barátom – mosolygott az öreg mágus, de Perselusnak csak a hideg futott végig a hátán ettől a túlságosan is nyájas hangnemtől. Még bólintott válaszként, majd minden további nélkül faképnél hagyta Dumbledore-t.

Az, hogy a bájitalmesternek pillanatnyilag semmi kedve nem volt a főnökéhez, nem jelentette azt, hogy figyelmen kívül akarta hagyni, amit mondott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az öreg mágus rendkívüli képességekkel rendelkezik, és igen is oda kell figyelni a megérzéseire. Tudta azonban azt is, hogy ha valóban komoly a baj, nem tudnak igazán felkészülni. Főleg, ha váratlanul éri őket, és fogalmuk sincs, mire számíthatnak. Ennek pedig kiszámíthatatlan következményei lehetnek. Tenni azonban pillanatnyilag nem tehetett semmit, úgyhogy inkább elsietett a következő órájára.

~~ o ~~

Hét végéig azonban nem történt semmi. Hiába figyelték feszülten az eseményeket, sem Dumbledore, sem Perselus nem jött rá semmire, ami az igazgató baljós sejtelmeit igazolni látszott volna. Minden békésnek és nyugodtnak tűnt, még a roxmortsi kirándulás reggelén is.

Ennek ellenére továbbra is aggodalommal figyelték a diákokat, akik kisebb-nagyobb csoportokban szállingóztak a falu felé.

- Vigyázz rájuk, Perselus! – kérte az öreg varázsló a kollégáját.

- Ha komoly a helyzet, egyedül nem sokat tehetek – nézett rosszallóan a főnökére a bájitalmester.

- Tudom, de az is lehet, hogy nem történik semmi. Csak egy bolond öregember képzelődik. Ha azonban mégis, és úgy ítéled meg, küldj egy patrónust, és lesz segítséged.

Addigra kiirthatják a fél falut, a gyerekekkel együtt – húzta el a száját magában Perselus, aki tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy a pusztításhoz bőven elég néhány perc. Végül, mivel semmi kedve nem volt most az igazgatóval marakodni, csak bólintott, és ő is kifele indult a nagykapun.

Reggel óta neki is birizgálta valami megmagyarázhatatlan balsejtelem a lelkét, így igyekezett minden eshetőségre felkészülni. Magához vette a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét, néhány bájitalt, mielőtt elhagyta a lakosztályát. Amikor kilépett a Nagykapun, leginkább a hidegtől borzongott meg, de a lelke mélyén ő is érezte, hogy készül valami.

Odakint a falu felé igyekvő diákok már letaposták a havat a birtok kapuja fele, mire ő is elindult. A gyerekek furcsán és nem különben csúnyán néztek rá, de nem foglalkozott velük. Valóban nem szokott velük együtt kijönni a kastélyból, és most úgy érezték, őket akarja felügyelni.

Első körben beszerzett néhány dolgot, amire szüksége volt, miközben persze igyekezett nyitva tartani a szemét, ahogy azt Dumbledore-nak megígérte, aztán már csak ténfergett az utcákon. Más helyzetben szívesen beült volna valahova egy vajsörre, vagy egy forró teára, de így, hogy minden hely zsúfolva volt a kölykökkel, inkább megfagyott volna az utcán.

Éppen egy kevésbé zsúfolt utcán sétált, mikor a karjába hasított a fájdalom, de olyan erővel, ahogy eddig talán csak egyszer érezte. Közel húsz évvel ezelőtt. Most szintén kis híján kétrét görnyedt a fájdalomtól, meg kellett kapaszkodnia egy kerítésbe, hogy talpon tudjon maradni. Tudta, hogy most sürgősen értesítenie kellene Dumbledore-t, így behúzódott egy néptelen sikátorba, és egyetlen lehetőségeként megpróbált patrónust idézni. Jelen körülmények között azonban meg sem lepődött, mikor többszöri próbálkozásra sem sikerült neki. Ilyen körülmények között még ő sem volt képes felidézni valamit az amúgy is kevés szép emlékei közül. Voldemort gyűlölete, amit a Jegyen keresztüli kapcsolaton át érzett ilyenkor, minden szép emléket megsemmisített. Végül utolsó próbálkozásként eszébe jutott Lupin, de erre az időre már annyira az elméjébe hatolt a kín, hogy képtelen volt megtartani a képet, így ez a kísérlet is kudarcot vallott.

Diákra nem merte bízni az üzenetét, és már ideje sem nagyon volt ilyesmire, úgyhogy egy elszánt gondolattal a halálfalók táborának peremére hoppanált. Néhányan ugyanakkor érkeztek, de mivel nem volt köztük rangban hozzá közel álló, csak egy-egy lesújtó pillantást kaptak a bájitalmestertől.

- Késtél, Perselus – lépett mellé Malfoy, amint belépett a belső körbe.

- Jöttem, ahogy megkaptam a hívást – vágott vissza a bájitalmester kimérten. – Mi történt?

- Csak egy hirtelen jött akció… mint a régi szép időkben. Tetszeni fog – ígérte valamiféle perverz örömmel a szőke halálfaló.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – válaszolt egy vérfagyasztó mosollyal Perselus. Egyelőre inkább befagyasztott minden tiltakozó gondolatot, tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem az az idő, mikor akár csak gondolatban is tiltakozhat az események ellen. – Te vezeted? – fordult vissza a szőkéhez.

- Ki más? – kérdezett vissza Malfoy önelégülten. – A Nagyúr, engem bízott meg vele.

- Ő hol van?

- El kellett mennie.

Perselusnak ez megint gyanús volt. Voldemort személyesen szokott részt venni a nagyobb akciók előkészítésében, csak hogy véletlenül se csúszhasson be valami hiba. Soha semmit nem bízott az embereire, még kevésbé a véletlenre.

Mikor mindannyian összejöttek, akik részt vettek ezen a bevetésen, Lucius méltósága teljes tudatában a kör közepére lépett.

- Mivel ti itt mind a Roxfortba jártatok, mindannyian tisztában vagytok vele, hogy milyen különleges napnak számít egy roxmortsi hétvége.

Perselus megborzongott. Ettől kezdve már bármilyen szörnyűséget el tudott képzelni. Ennek ellenére semmit nem mutathatott ezekből az érzésekből, csak rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta tovább a szőke halálfalót.

- Nos, a Nagyúr azzal bízott meg bennünket, hogy még emlékezetesebbé tegyük ezt a napot. A kölyköknek, és magunknak is.

- Miért? – kérdezett közbe Perselus.

- Mit miért? – kapta fel a fejét a szőke. – Mit nem lehet ezen érteni?

- Értem, Lucius. Csupán az okot szerettem volna tudni. Eddig, ha valahova mentünk, mindig tudtuk, hogy mit miért teszünk – legalábbis mi ketten, tette hozzá még magában.

- Elég, ha a Nagyúr tudja. Miért érdekel téged?

- Mint tanár, szeretném tudni, miért irtom ki a diákjaim felét.

- Mint tanár engedelmeskedhetsz a Nagyúrnak. Vagy kétségbe vonod a szavát?

- Nem, Lucius. Eszembe sem jutott. Azt tesszük, amit ő parancsol. De a fiad? Rá sem gondolsz? Ő is kint van a faluban. És még sokatoké ott lehet. Ha káosz lesz, nem tudunk mindenkire egyenként figyelni – nézett körül.

- A fiamnak… veled ellentétben… van annyi esze, hogy kérdés nélkül és azonnal végrehajtsa a parancsomat. Biztonságban van, mindenki mással együtt, aki számít. Egyéb aggodalmad, Perselus?

- Semmi más – hajtott fejet a bájitalmester. Ennyit az időhúzásról, gondolta magában. Már csak annyit tehet, hogy ott megpróbálja csökkenteni a károkat, és minél előbb értesíti az igazgatót. – Mi a terved?

Miközben Lucius előadta a tervét, a bájitalmester fejében is kezdett megfogalmazódni a sajátja. Háttérbe szorította azt a lassan megbizonyosodni látszó sejtést, hogy Voldemort tisztában van az árulásával, és most csak azon járt az agya, hogy a gyerekeket hogyan tudná megvédeni. Esélytelennek tűnt, hogy áldozatok nélkül megússzák most ezt a tébolyt, de akkor is mindent meg kell tennie, hogy minél kisebb veszteség érje a gyerekeket. Tudta, hogy ezzel nagy valószínűséggel akkor is lebukik, ha eddig még nem sikerült volna neki, de most ez érdekelte a legkevésbé.

A szőke halálfaló eligazítása nem tartott sokáig, tekintve, hogy a terve sem volt egy nagy szám. Csupán a káoszra és a pánikra épített. A bájitalmester látta, hogy rengeteg lehetőséget pocsékol el, és bár tudta, hogy régen volt barátja nem egy lángész, azért ennél a tervnél többre tartotta képesnek. Bár az, hogy réseket hagyott az akció folyamatában, neki csak kedvezett, de nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy mindez nem szándékos-e. Ennek ellenére egyelőre hagyta magát sodorni az árral. Pont arra számított, hogy a káoszban majd lesz valami lehetősége cselekedni. Talán a keveredésben senkinek nem fog feltűnni, hogy ő éppen eltűnik vagy feltűnik.

- Negyed óra múlva indulunk! – nézett végig Malfoy a csapaton, mire a többiek szétoszlottak.

- Perselus! – szólt a bájitalmester után a szőke, mikor az is félre akart vonulni. – Nem tetszik a hozzáállásod, barátom – nézett rá fürkészőn a jéghideg szemével.

- Csupán azon törtem a fejem már előre, mit etetek meg a vén bolonddal, ha ki kell magyaráznom a történteket. Nem lesz könnyű elhitetni vele, hogy nem tudtam erről az akcióról.

- Miért kéne neki bármit is megmagyaráznod?

- Mert a Nagyúrnak továbbra is szüksége van az információkra, amiket hozok.

Malfoy csak egy 'na persze' típusú pillantással válaszolt, majd ahogy lassan újra gyülekezni kezdtek a többiek, csatlakozott hozzájuk, és magával hívta Perselust is, mintha egy percre sem akarná szem elől téveszteni.

Mikor útra készen álltak, és magukra öltötték a maszkjukat, Lucius megadta nekik a jelet, és Roxmortsba hoppanáltak. Szerencsére nem a legforgalmasabb utcába, hanem csak egy mellékutcába, ami ugyan a falu főterére jutott ki, de itt annyira nem volt nagy a tömeg. Ennek ellenére néhány másodpercen belül a menekülő gyerekek sikolyával telt meg a levegő, és ahogy Perselus várta, óriási lett a kavarodás. Átkok szelték a levegőt, és Perselus csak azon imádkozott, hogy az első perc után se jelenjenek meg a halálos átkok zöld csóvái a többi között. Addig még volt esély arra, hogy ha súlyos sérültekkel tele is lesz a kastély, áldozatok nem lesznek.

Kihasználva a káoszt, és azt, hogy a második sor szélén haladt, Perselus lassan lemaradt, majd beugrott egy sikátorba. És most áldotta az eszét, hogy magával hozta a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét. Egy másodperc alatt cserélte a maszkját a köpenyére, útjára indított egy patrónust, és már újra a keveredés közepében termett. Első dolga volt láthatatlan pajzsot húzni azokra a helyekre, ahol a diákok kisebb nagyobb kupacban gyűltek össze, és bár a nagyobbak ösztönösen próbálták megvédeni a kisebbeket, nem sok esélyük volt.

Ezután már a halálfalókra tudta fordítani a figyelmét. Szerencsére nem voltak olyan sokan, mint lehetnének, de még így is tudta, hogy legfeljebb kettőt-hármat tud úgy kiiktatni, hogy ne tűnjön fel nekik, hogy valaki ellenük dolgozik. És közben várhatja, míg Dumbledore ideér a segítséggel. Néhány perc… addig még akár tragédiák is történhetnek.

Mikor az első halálfaló dőlt ki a sorból, még nem tűnt fel a többieknek. A második eltűnését már észrevették, és tanácstalanul kapkodták a fejüket, hogy vajon honnan érkezett az átok, hisz a riadt gyerekeken kívül nem láttak senkit. Perselus tudta, hogy a harmadik már leleplezi, hogy merre van, és onnantól már csak nyílt csatában próbálhat szembeszállni velük, ami tekintve a túlerőt, eléggé reménytelennek tűnt. Két perce küldhette el a patrónust, így még legalább egyszer ennyi, míg a többiek ideérnek. A halálfalók egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodtak ahogy hirtelen kettővel megcsappant a létszámuk, de Luciusnak pillanatok alatt sikerült magukhoz térítenie őket. Perselus nehéz szívvel, de kivárt egy percet, hogy újra meglepetésszerűen tudjon támadni, így még egy halálfaló kihullott a sorból. Viszont ezt az átkot már néhányan látták útjára indulni, így be tudták határolni, merre lehet. Ennek hála jó páran próbálták eltalálni, de szerencsére el tudott lépni a vaktában elindított átkok elől, még azok elől is, amik elég közelről indultak.

Egy percet elszórakoztak még ezzel, mikor az első pukkanásokat meghallották. Amikor a Roxfort tanárai megjelentek, a halálfalók megint összezavarodtak, de a nagyobb baj az volt, hogy az épp megjelenő McGalagony olyan közel érkezett a bájitalmesterhez, hogy a halálfaló, akinek éppen az útjába érkezett, a láthatatlan Perselushoz taszította, akiről így lecsúszott a köpenye.

Ezt a tényt körülbelül ugyanabban a pillanatban realizálták a halálfalók, és ő maga. A bájitalmester tudta, hogy ez már veszett ügy, úgyhogy ledobta a köpenyt, és az elkövetkező percekben próbálta hárítani a felé induló átkokat. A dühös halálfalók elfelejteni látszottak a gyerekeket, és inkább Perselusra figyeltek. Persze ehhez a megérkezett tanároknak is volt néhány szavuk, úgyhogy a támadó erők lassan megoszlottak. Voldemort biztosan nem számított arra, hogy ennek a kevés emberének a Roxfort egész tanári karával szembe kell néznie, mert lassan-lassan Dumbledore és az emberei felülkerekedtek rajtuk.

Ennek ellenére mindannyian, még Perselus is kaptak átkokat, néhány még falhoz is vágta a bájitalmestert, őt azonban nem olyan fából faragták, hogy egy ilyen apróság megállítsa.

Amikor a halálfalók végül belátták, hogy vesztésre állnak, Lucius megadta nekik a jelet, és dehoppanáltak. A falucska főterét egy pillanatra fülsüketítő csend borította be. Perselus és az igazgató tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott, de most még nem volt idejük a kialakult helyzeten gondolkodni.

A súlyos sebesülteket a Mungóba kellett jutatni, a kevésbé komolyakat pedig a kastélyba, hogy ott Madame Pomfrey elláthassa őket. Az előbbi feladatot Dumbledore és McGalagony, az utóbbit Perselus vállalta magára, hisz ő még segíteni is tudott az öreg javasasszonynak. Nem volt ugyan képzett gyógyító, de mint bájitalmester némileg jártas volt a gyógyítás területén, így az egész délután folyamán nagy segítséget jelentett a boszorkánynak. Hisz sebesültjük volt bőven, de legalább egyelőre áldozatról nem tudtak. Perselus pedig belevetette magát a sebesültek ellátásába, addig nem kellett szembenéznie a bekövetkezett változásokkal.

Mikor késő délután végeztek, Madame Pomfrey lezuttyant egy székre, és fáradtan nézett fel a bájitalmesterre.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél, Perselus! Nélküled még sehol sem lennék.

- Szükséged volt segítségre. De most mennem kell, Dumbledore már biztosan visszatért a Mungóból. Pár napon belül pótolom a készleteidet.

- Ráér, Perselus… tudom, hogy van fontosabb dolgod. Annyi még van mindenből, amire a napokban szükség lehet. És mielőtt elrohannál, még megnézném a te sebedet is.

- Boldogulok vele, Poppy, ne aggódj! – hárította el a felkínált segítséget Perselus. Tudta, hogy a sebe nem vészes, bőven ráér vele este foglalkozni.

- Rendben, tudom, hogy nem tudnálak itt tartani. De ha valami van, szeretném, ha megkeresnél.

A bájitalmester még bólintott, és elhagyta a gyengélkedőt.

Ahogy az igazgatói iroda fele igyekezett, már nem tudta tovább elodázni, hogy végiggondolja a történteket. Azon nem lelkizett sokáig, hogy lebukott, hisz Dumbledore-ral sokszor végigrágták már ezt a verziót is. Bár ezekben legtöbbször úgy nézett ki a dolog, hogy ő nem élte túl azt a bizonyos lebukást. Hát most itt van. Lelepleződött és túlélte. Nem túl jó érzés. Ebben a helyzetben semmit nem tehet a továbbiakban. Ha elhagyná a kastélyt, abban a pillanatban megölnék. Dühítette ez a tehetetlenség, még szerencse, hogy odaért a csigalépcsőhöz, különben alaposan belelovallta volna magát a fellobbanó haragjába, amibe lassan kétség, és bűntudat vegyült. Vajon helyesen döntött? Ott, abban a helyzetben nem volt lehetősége mérlegelni, bár gyanította, hogy ha lett volna is ugyanígy dönt.

Ahogy felért a csigalépcsővel, bekopogott Dumbledore-hoz, majd belépett. Az öreg varázsló felnézett rá, majd a tekintete visszarévedt a semmibe. Perselus sem szólalt meg, csak belépett. Tökéletesen átérezte a másik hangulatát. Odasétált az ablakhoz, és csak bámult ki rajta a lassan félhomályba burkolózó birtokra, és tovább töprengett. Azon, hogy vajon mi történik, ha nem ezt az utat választja. Valószínűleg sokan meghaltak volna. De vajon többen, mint így fognak? Hisz a ma történteknek következményei lesznek, abban biztos volt. Ha más nem, hát annyi, hogy egy rakás információtól elesnek, és sok helyzetben felkészületlenül éri őket a baj. Vajon emiatt hány rendtag fog meghalni?

- Helyesen döntöttél, Perselus – szólalt meg hosszú percekkel később az igazgató. – Sok ártatlan kisgyerek halt volna meg, ha nem próbálsz közbelépni. Így, bár vannak komoly sérültek, senkinek nem esett maradandó baja. Mind rendbe jönnek.

Ebben a pillanatban kopogást hallottak, majd belépett McGalagony. Mikor meglátta, hogy Perselus is ott van, lesápadt, és megtorpant az ajtóban.

- Jöjjön csak, Minerva – nézett rá az igazgató.

- Én… - sóhajtott a nő, miután betette maga mögött az ajtót, majd a bájitalmesterre nézett egy pillanatra, végül lesütötte a szemét. – Sajnálom, Perselus… hogy… az én hibám volt. Körültekintőbbnek kellett volna lennem. Mindent elrontottam…

- Fejezze be a sajnálkozást, professzor! – fordult felé hirtelen a bájitalmester. - Csak a lelke megnyugtatása végett közlöm, hogy Voldemort már jó ideje sejti, hogy elárultam. Gyanítom ez az egész akció csak arra ment ki, hogy be is bizonyosodjon a dolog. Kegyetlen próba volt, de annál inkább jellemző Voldemortra. Az egésznek az volt a célja, hogy példát statuáljon az esetemmel. Valószínűleg illett volna belehalnom ebbe az átkozott küldetésbe.

- Ne mondja ezt!

- Ugyan miért ne? Áruló vagyok, nem tudta? Elárultam én már mindent és mindenkit életemben, itt lett volna az ideje, hogy meg is bűnhődjek érte.

- Perselus… - szólt közbe csitítón Dumbledore. – És te is, Minerva… ez most nem az a helyzet, mikor megengedhetjük magunknak, hogy egymásnak essünk!

A másik kettő egy sóhajjal lesütötte a szemét, mire az öreg varázsló folytatta.

- Valószínűleg igazad van abban – nézett Perselusra -, hogy ez az egész csak egy próba volt. És Voldemort úgy gondolja, hogy elbuktál rajta. De én nem így látom. Olyan döntéseket hoztál, ami emberségre, és jó szívre utal. Én úgy látom, újfent bebizonyítottad, hogy köztünk a helyed, és örülök, hogy velünk vagy. De Minervának is igaza van abban, hogy az új helyzetben rengeteg új nehézséggel kell szembenéznünk. De meg fogjuk tenni. Viszont nem ma este kell felkészülnünk mindenre. A ma estét hagyjuk meg az eszmélésnek, a gyógyulásnak és a pihenésnek. Mindannyiunknak van mit megemészteni. És nyugodj meg, Minerva, ami történt valóban csak egy utolsó bizonyíték volt Voldemortnak. Ha nem így, hát megszerzi máshogy. És most menj, neked is van mit kipihenned!

- Megyek – sóhajtott a boszorkány. – De nem hinném, hogy tudnék pihenni. Igazgató úr – biccentett Dumbledore felé köszönésképp, majd Perselusra nézett, nyitotta a száját, mintha mondani szeretne valamit, de aztán meggondolta magát, és inkább kiment az irodából.

- Mennyire vagy biztos abban, amit mondtál? – nézett az igazgató Perselusra.

- Ha a személyes véleményemre kíváncsi, igazgató úr, kilencven százalékra becsülöm az esélyét. De Voldemortnál sosem lehet tudni. Lehetett kósza sejtés a részéről, de akár teljes bizonyosság is. De végeredményben ez teljesen mindegy.

- Valóban – tűnődött el Dumbledore. – De ugye tudod, hogy ez mivel jár?

- Nem hagyhatom el a kastélyt a végső csatáig.

- Így van, barátom. És még valami… a diákjaiddal is nehezebb dolgod lesz mostantól.

- Ez így igaz – gondolkodott el a bájitalmester. – De elbírok velük.

- Ne feledd Perselus, ezek a gyerekek több fekete mágiát tanulnak otthon, mint fehéret itt az iskolában.

- Azért én sem vagyok nyeretlen kétéves a témában – mondta keményen Perselus.

- Nem szeretném – nézett rá szigorúan az igazgató -, ha az iskolám csatatérré változna. Még a pincében sem.

- Jelen helyzetben ezt nem tudom garantálni.

- Azért próbáld meg!

- Úgy lesz, igazgató úr.

- Rendben. Most menj te is, és pihend ki magad. Nem volt elég neked a küzdelem, még egész délután segítettél a gyengélkedőn. Ideje, hogy leülj pihenni. És bár tudom, hogy ilyenkor jönnek a gondolatok, utána talán könnyebb lesz.

- Megyek – lökte el magát Perselus az ablak szélétől, és indult volna kifelé.

- Á, és még valami… - állította meg az igazgató. – Ha már így alakultak az események, és nem tehetünk semmit ellene, visszahozhatnád Remust a kastélyba. Már nem kockáztatunk semmit azzal, ha kiderül, hogy életben van.

Ha a bájitalmester nem lett volna olyan fáradt és kimerült, mint amilyen, erre biztosan beszólt volna valami epéset, így azonban csak egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét.

- Megbocsásson igazgató úr, de mára éppen elég a saját bajom.

- Megértem, barátom. Akkor legyen holnap.

Perselus erre már nem szólt semmit, csak éjfekete szeme szórt néhány villámot, mielőtt kisietett volna az igazgatói irodából.

Hát persze – gondolta magában. – Még Lupin hiányzik nekem, mint púp a hátamra. Amúgy sem segített, mikor szükségem lett volna rá – jutott eszébe a sikertelen kísérlete a patrónusbűbájra. Maradjon csak szépen ott, ahol van. Ott van a legjobb helyen. Minél messzebb, annál jobb. Sejtette azonban, hogy nem kerülheti ki a dolgot, ha már egyszer az igazgató a fejébe vette. Most viszont, ahogy Dumbledore-nak mondta, éppen elég volt a saját baja, így visszasietett a lakosztályába.

Gyorsan letusolt, ellátta a sebét, a zúzódásait is bekente a legjobb saját fejlesztésű krémjével, majd töltött magának egy pohár lángnyelv Whiskeyt, és leült a kedvenc foteljébe. Nem nagyon szokott inni, mert eddig minden pillanatban késznek kellett állnia a hívásra, és olyankor minden józanságára szüksége volt. Most azonban ez az állapot megszűnt. Nem is tudta, hogy hirtelen mit kezdjen ezzel az ürességgel. Egy kihívás befejeződött, csak hogy egy tucat más lépjen a helyébe.

Hiszen az igazgatónak igaza van, nem lesz egyszerű szembenézni a diákjaival, akik továbbra is halálfalók gyerekei, és maguk is halálfaló-növendékek. Valószínűleg bármelyik nagyon szívesen eltenné láb alól, csak hogy a szülei, vagy akár ő maga néhány fokkal feljebb mászhasson a ranglétrán. Ezen túl is minden pillanatban késznek kell állnia mindenféle támadásra. Hiába mondja Dumbledore, hogy nem akarja csatatérré változtatni az iskoláját, lehet, hogy nem lesz más választása. De talán, ha már az elején megmutatja a kölyköknek, hogy ki az erősebb, akkor majd a továbbiakban tudják, mihez tartsák magukat. Ezt a helyzet nem töltötte el akkora aggodalommal, valahogy le fogja kezelni.

Sokkal jobban aggasztotta a háború és a Rend további jövője. Nem mintha túlságosan függtek volna az ő eddigi tevékenységétől, de azért a hírei jelentős könnyebbséget jelentettek az elmúlt időszakban. Hát, majd megoldják valahogy. De Dumbledore-nak abban is igaza van, hogy mostantól minden pillanatban ugrásra készen kell állniuk, ha nem akarják, hogy váratlanul érjék őket az események. Most legalább majd az az agyalágyult Potter is megmutathatja, mire megy egyedül. Mikor ez eszébe jutott, felhajtotta a maradék italát, majd mielőtt túlságosan felbosszantotta volna magát, inkább elment aludni.


	7. Chapter 7

Perselus nem sokat aludt ezen az éjszakán. A sebei sajogtak, de ezt erős akarattal figyelmen kívül tudta hagyni, ahogy máskor is tette csaták után. Mikor már nagyon elege lett a kétségekből és az aggodalmakból, azokat is az elméje egyik távoli sarkába száműzte, valamiért mégis álmatlanul forgolódott egész éjjel. Néha kis időre sikerült elaludnia, de amikor felriadt, nem tudta felidézni a zaklatott álmokat, amik ellepték, így hajnal felé inkább nem is próbálkozott tovább az alvással.

Ennek köszönhetően azonban reggel különösen rossz hangulatban ébredt. Először úgy gondolta, hogy el se megy reggelizni, de tudta, hogy ennek csak az lesz a következménye, hogy McGalagony után ezúttal az igazgatótól is számíthat egy aggódási rohamra, ami most egyáltalán nem hiányzott neki. Így hát összeszorította a fogát, és elindult a Nagyterem fele.

Ahogy belépett, máris magán érezte a fürkésző égszínkék szemeket, próbált azonban nem törődni velük. Inkább a háza asztala fele fordította a figyelmét, és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy értesültek-e már a történtekről. Mármint arról a részéről, ami őt illeti. Mert ez, ott, akkor a gyerekek számára nem biztos, hogy nyilvánvaló volt. Főleg, ha úgy volt, ahogy Lucius állította, és Draco valóban biztonságba helyezte a mardekárosokat. Akkor nem láttak semmit, csak hallomásból tudhatnak az eseményekről, vagy esetleg, ha már valamelyiket értesítették a szülei. Akkor viszont futótűzként fog elterjedni a hír. Most még ennek nem volt nyoma, így viszonylagos nyugalomban foghatott a reggelijéhez.

Mikor végzett, azonnal kifele indult a Nagyteremből. Legnagyobb bosszúságára azonban az igazgató utolérte.

- Hogy érzed magad, kedves kolléga? – vizslatták továbbra is a kék szemek.

- Álmosan és fáradtan. A többit nem szeretném részletezni! – zárta rövidre a témát a bájitalmester. – Mit tehetek önért, igazgató úr?

- Semmit, drága barátom. Csak arra lettem volna kíváncsi, hogy mikor lesz néhány perced, hogy elmenj Remusért?

- Majd valamikor – próbált továbbra is kibújni a dolog alól Perselus, de mivel az igazgató továbbra is várakozóan nézett rá, bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét. – Ebéd után lesz lyukasórám – mondta fintorogva, majd otthagyta az öreg varázslót, aki megint csak egy ravasz mosollyal nézett utána.

A bájitalmester a délelőtti két órájában még önmagához képest is kiállhatatlan volt a gyerekekkel. Nem elég, hogy fáradt volt, még az is dühítette, hogy feleslegesen ugráltatják. A diákjai alig várták már, hogy vége legyen az órának, és menekülhessenek a pincéből.

Aztán mikor véget ért a második óra, Perselus egy bosszús fejcsóválás kíséretében egy laza bűbájjal rendet tett a bájitaltan teremben, majd kiviharzott a terméből. Aki csak látta, inkább félreugrott az útjából, így akadálytalanul jutott fel a bejárati csarnokba, én onnan ki a szabadba.

A kinti friss, hűvös idő kissé lecsillapította a haragját, de még korán sem volt nyugodtnak nevezhető. Nem fűlt a foga ehhez a kis kiránduláshoz, úgyhogy minél előbb túl akart lenni rajta. Ahogy kiért a birtokról, az erdőbeli kis házhoz hoppanált, majd egy sóhajjal belépett.

Remus, aki éppen a konyhában ebédelt, pálcával a kezében lépett ki a nappaliban. Elvileg senki nem tudta, hogy itt ez a ház, és az elmúlt hónapokban valóban nem nagyon nyitották rá az ajtót, így nem sejtett semmi jót, mikor meghallotta, hogy valaki érkezik. Amikor azonban meglátta Perselust, leengedte a pálcáját.

- Perselus, mi történt? – nézett rá dermedten.

- Kapd össze a cókmókod Lupin, visszajöhetsz a kastélyba.

- De… miért? Mi történt? Valami baj van?

- Ne a szád járjon, hanem a kezed – fakadt ki a bájitalmester -, nem érek rá egész nap veled foglalkozni. Ebéd után órám van – hazudott szemrebbenés nélkül, hogy minél előbb szabadulhasson ebből a szituációból.

Remus még néhány pillanatig képtelen volt megmozdulni, de aztán, ahogy látta, hogy a bájitalmester egyre inkább felpaprikázza magát, inkább felsietett az emeletre. Sejtése nem volt, hogy mi történhetett, de tudta, hogy valami komoly dolog, ha Dumbledore úgy döntött, hogy visszaengedi a Roxfortba. Néhány bűbájjal összegyűjtötte a holmiját, belepakolta a ládájába, és összezsugorította az egészet. Egy percre még leült az ágya szélére, és rájött, hogy bár nem tudja, mi történt a világban, mióta ide száműzték, de ez a hirtelen változás félelemmel töltötte el. Ennek ellenére tudta, hogy össze kell szednie magát, mert Perselus odalent várja, és az amúgy sem túl rózsás kedve csak rosszabb lesz minden perccel.

Lement a lépcsőn, és megállt pár méterre Perselusszal szemben.

- Mehetünk.

- Csak utánad, Lupin – engedte előre egy gáláns mozdulattal a bájitalmester a még mindig csak pislogni képes Remust.

Végül kiléptek a házból, összenéztek, és hoppanáltak a birtok határára.

Perselus feloldotta a kapun lévő bűbájokat, beléptek, és újra levédték a birtokot. Mikor elindultak az épület felé, Remus már nem bírta tovább a bizonytalanságot.

- Perselus, nem mondanád el, mi történt?

- Nem én vagyok az ügyeletes pletykafészek a kastélyban! Ha a legújabb híreket akarod tudni, keresd Dumbledore-t. Neki kenyere a felesleges szócséplés, nekem nem. De ahelyett, hogy hülyeségeken gondolkodsz, gondolkodhatnál azon, hogy a most tanúsított naivságod akár sokba is kerülhetett volna neked!

- Mire gondolsz?

- Akár Voldemort elé is vihettelek volna.

- Nem tennél ilyet – állította határozottan Remus.

- Ne legyél ebben olyan biztos! – mondta gúnyosan a bájitalmester. – Ez a szirupos bizalmad az emberekben végzetes lehet.

- Benned bízom.

- Öreg hiba. És most, ha megbocsátasz… - mondta Perselus, mikor beléptek a kastélyba. – Van fontosabb dolgom, mint állandóan téged kísérgetni – vetett még egy kissé gúnyos pillantást Remusra, majd elviharzott a pince fele.

Remus nézett utána, és elgondolkodott. Ha két alkalom kísérgetés már állandónak számít, akkor a két együttlétük is nevezhető rendszernek. Attól függetlenül, hogy Perselus állítása szerint nem csinálnak rendszert belőle. Veszélyesnek egyben izgatónak tartotta ezt a szituációt, hogy ők ketten megint egy fedél alatt vannak.

Amikor Perselus sötét alakja eltűnt a folyosó végén, gondolatai visszatértek a jelenbe, és úgy gondolta, hogy ha valóban meg akar tudni valami biztosat, akkor tényleg Dumbledore-hoz kellene mennie.

Elindult az igazgatói iroda fele, és közben eléggé furcsán érezte magát. Hónapok óta bujkálnia kellett, most pedig szabadon járhat a kastélyban. Nem tudta az okát, így egyelőre nem volt képes biztonságban érezni magát.

Szerencsére a jelszó nem változott, így a csigalépcsővel minden gond nélkül feljutott Dumbledore-hoz. Bekopogott az ajtón, és az igazgató vidámnak tűnő „tessék"-jére belépett.

- Jó napot, igazgató úr! – állt meg Remus bizonytalanul az ajtóban.

- Á, Remus… gyere csak, gyere! – mosolygott rá Dumbledore. – Foglalj helyet!

- Igazgató úr, elmondaná, hogy mi történt?

- Perselus mit mondott?

- Azon kívül, hogy van fontosabb dolga is, mint velem piszmogni? Semmit.

- Gyanítottam, hogy így lesz – mondta továbbra is sejtelmesen mosolyogva az öreg varázsló.

- Hogy?

- Hogy morogni fog, amiért őt küldtem érted.

- De akkor miért?

- Mert időnként a türelem meghozza a gyümölcsét.

Ahogy Remus pillantása találkozott Dumbledore-éval, benne is tudatosodott, hogy az öreg pontosan tudja, mi zajlik közte és Perselus között. Csak sóhajtott.

- Azt hiszem, ez nem az az eset.

- Túl hamar feladod, barátom. De visszatérve az eredeti kérdésedre… történt… egy s más, míg távol voltál.

- Ezt gondoltam, igazgató úr, különben nem jöhettem volna vissza.

- Nos egy mondatban… Perselus lelepleződött - vágott a közepébe Dumbledore, csak hogy Remus is hamar túl legyen a nehezén.

- Micsoda? – rémült meg Remus. –És ezt csak így mondja?

- Mint azt magad is láttad, életben van, és jól van. Tehát ebben a pillanatban nincs miért pánikolnunk. A továbbiak… nos az más kérdés.

Remus próbálta összeszedni magát. – Mi történt? Ez is… miattam volt, igaz? – csüggedt el újra.

- A te eseted is egy csepp lehetett abban a bizonyos pohárban. Az összes millió között, ami gyanúra adhatott okot. Nap mint nap voltak olyan esetek, amik felkelthették Voldemort gyanakvását. Téves hírek, félrevezetések, amiket folyamatosam megpróbáltunk elhitetni vele. Ezen kár gyötörnöd magad.

- Hogy történt?

- Voldemort próbára tette Perselust. És ő a szíve szerint döntött. Jól? Ebben a helyzetben nem volt jó döntés. Csak két rossz közül a kevésbé rossz. A diákjait áldozza fel, vagy Voldemort bizalmát. Kegyetlen dilemma… egyáltalán nem volt könnyű helyzetben.

- Jól döntött – szólalt meg Remus.

- Én is ezt mondtam neki. De benne ott vannak a kétségek. Tudja, hogy komoly következményei lesznek annak, ami történt. Az információi nélkül kemény árat fogunk fizetni Voldemort villongásaiért.

- Igaza van, igazgató úr. Nem tudott jó döntést hozni. De most életeket mentett meg, és hogy a jövőben mi fog történni… majd felkészülünk rá, és megpróbáljuk elkerülni a bajt.

- Ezt alkalomadtán neki is elmondhatnád. Talán segít neki.

- Nem hinném, hogy az én véleményem érdekli.

- Lehet, hogy úgy érzi, nem érdekli. De segítene neki. És ezt utólag belátná.

- Nem, én nem hiszem. Csak sokkal mérgesebb lenne, ha nekiállnék nyavalyogni neki. Azt sosem viselte jól.

- Szeretnél segíteni neki?

- Bármit megtennék érte.

- Nos, akkor szembe kell nézned azzal, hogy ő…

- Ő egy nehéz eset. Nehéz természete van, és a világ sem könnyítette meg a helyzetét.

- Ha ezt beláttad, és elfogadod, félig már megnyerted a csatát.

- Nem nyertem meg semmit, csak néhány bunkó beszólást – mondta egy lemondó fintorral Remus.

- Nem, barátom. Kevés ember van a világon, akivel a mi drága bájitalmesterünk egyáltalán szóba áll. Ne kicsinyeld le ennek a jelentőségét. Nem beszélve a többi dologról.

- Igazgató úr… - jött láthatóan zavarba Remus.

- Szüksége van rád – mondta szelíden az igazgató. – Neked nem kevésbé rá. Még akkor is, ha stílusa nem éppen… a legfinomabb.

- Igazgató úr… én hálás vagyok önnek, hogy segíteni akar. De ha semmi mást nem is, azt tudom Perselusról, hogy ha megpróbáljuk erőltetni, csak még jobban elzárkózik… még inkább elfordul a világtól… és tőlem.

- Semmit nem akartam erőltetni, barátom. Én csupán megteremtem a megfelelő helyzetet. Hogy mit kezdtek vele, az már csak rajtatok múlik. Csak bízhatok benne, hogy Perselus sem lesz olyan makacs öszvér… De most ne gyötrődjünk ezen. Menj, és rendezkedj be!

- De… hol? – nézett fel tanácstalanul Remus.

- Ha elfogadod a régi helyed, akkor az SVK terem fölött.

- Ez azt jelenti…

- Hogy visszakaphatod a munkád, ha szeretnéd.

- Nagyon – mosolyodott el Remus. - De eddig ki tanította a gyerekeket?

- A kicsiket jómagam – mosolyodott el Dumbledore is -, a nagyobbakat Perselus. Szerintem ő is örülni fog, ha megszabadul ettől a plusz tehertől.

- Nos, akkor rendben. Elfogadom, igazgató úr.

- Helyes. Akkor menj, és csomagolj ki! – indította végül útjára az igazgató Remust, aki felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé, de mielőtt a kilincsért nyúlt volna, megtorpant.

- Meg is halhatott volna – mondta összeszorult szívvel.

- Perselus pontosan tudta, hogy mit vállal – mondta szelíden, de határozottan Dumbledore. – De igen… meg is halhatott volna. Mégis azt tette, amit helyesnek tartott.

Remus egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, ahogy az érzései egyre intenzívebben öntötték el. – Tudom – mondta végül, majd kiment az irodából.

~~ o ~~

Remus, ahogy elhagyta az igazgatói irodát, elbandukolt az SVK terem fele, és mivel ott éppen nem volt óra, besétált, és elfoglalta a régi szobáját. Nem állt neki kicsomagolni, csak lerakta a ládáját az egyik sarokba, aztán leült az ágya szélére. Gondolatok és érzések tucatjai öntötték el, és ezek mindegyike egy fekete hajú, fekete szemű varázsló körül forgott. A tisztelete és az aggodalma percről percre csak erősebb lett, ahogy a történteken töprengett. Végül annyira eluralta ez az érzés, hogy úgy érezte, meg kell keresnie Perselust. Emlékezett ugyan, hogy a férfi azt mondta, ebéd után órája van, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy ennek fele sem igaz. Tudta ugyan, hogy ez egy merész húzás, és lehet, hogy végleg kiborítja a bájitalmestert, de ennek ellenére, összeszedve minden griffendéles bátorságát, elindult.

Először a lakosztályában kereste, de igazából meg sem lepődött, hogy ott sokadszori kopogásra sem tárult fel az ajtó, így elindult a férfi saját laborja fele. Ott már az első kopogásra érkezett válasz, mire Remus belépett. Ahogy meglátta a bájitalmestert, azonnal elöntötte a boldogság, hogy életben van, és itt van a közelében.

- Mit keresel itt Lupin? – kérdezte Perselus felnézve az üstből, amin éppen kavart egyet. – Nem éppen kicsomagolnod kéne?

Remus nem vette fel a beszólást, odasétált hozzá, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megcsókolta. Perselus néhány másodpercig még tiltakozott volna, de végül elfogadta a másik hirtelen jött támadását.

- Ezt azért kaptad – mondta neki Remus miután elhúzódott tőle -, mert élsz. És ha most jól megráználak, azt azért kapnád, mert meg is halhattál volna.

- Meg ne merd próbálni! – szakította félbe szigorúan a bájitalmester. – És most nem hagynál dolgozni?

- Azt mondtad, órád van – nézett rá megjátszott felháborodással Remus.

Perselus laza nemtörődömséggel vont vállat. – Soha ne higgy egy mardekárosnak!

- Ezt a továbbiakban észben fogom tartani – bólintott rá Remus, majd kisétált a laborból, miközben magán érezte Perselus értetlen, kicsit bosszús, de leginkább meglepett pillantását.

Remus pedig magában mosolygott, ahogy sétált felfele a pincelépcsőn. Tudta, hogy ennek az akciónak az lesz a következménye, hogy Perselus napokig kerülni fogja a vele való találkozást, de úgy döntött, ha ez az ára, elfogadja.

~~ o ~~

Remus a következő napokban valóban nem látta a bájitalmestert, csak étkezéseknél, de akkor is utolsónak érkezett, és elsőnek távozott. Eleinte betudta a dolgot annak, amit ő tett, de ahogy a bájitalmester egyre zaklatottabb lett a napok múlásával, gyanította, hogy valami más is lehet a háttérben.

Ahogy vacsora után áthaladt a bejárati csarnokon, még messziről látta Perselust elsuhanni a pince fele. Töprengve nézett utána, mikor egyszer csak Dumbledore állt meg mellette.

- Gondjai vannak a házával – szólalt meg halkan. – A diákjaival.

- Merlin… - gondolta végig az egészet ebből a szempontból is Remus. – Erre nem is gondoltam. Nem lehet egyszerű… továbbra is megtartani a tekintélyét előttük. És még a keresztfia is ott van… gondolom ő sem könnyíti meg a helyzetét.

- Draco Malfoy tisztában van az erőviszonyokkal… ismeri a keresztapját, tisztában van a képességeivel. De a többiek nem. Kivétel nélkül. Szóval komoly csata folyik köztük. Félteném a kastélyt, ha jövő hét végén nem kezdődne meg a téli szünet.

- Utána csak sokkal rosszabb lesz. A gyerekeket otthon felhergelik a szüleik…

- Valóban, de nem féltem Perselust. Most még csak bosszantják a gyerekek, és néha-néha odacsap egy kicsit. De ha egyszer elveszti a türelmét, félek, durva lesz, de legalább egy életre elveszi a mardekárosok kedvét attól, hogy a kastélyban is halálfalósdit játszanak.

- Igen, ez rá vallana. De igazgató úr, ön nem tehet semmit?

- Az ő tekintélyéről van szó, barátom, amit csak ő védhet meg, én csak ronthatnék a helyzeten. És amíg nem lépnek át egy bizonyos határt, nem avatkozhatok közbe.

- Igaz – látta be végül Remus, és elköszönt az igazgatótól.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel Perselus megint kifejezetten rossz hangulatban indult órára. Nap mint nap érték támadások a mardekárosok részéről, de tudta, hogy a helyzet korán sem olyan rossz, mint lehetne. A kölykök csak elszórt néhány fős csoportokban szálltak szembe vele, és ez volt a szerencséje. Ha egy valaki, mondjuk Draco, összefogta volna őket, már komoly háború folyhatna a pincében. A bájitalmester nem tudta hova tenni a keresztfia viselkedését, és nem is fűzött hozzá nagy reményeket, de egyelőre nagy könnyebbséget jelentett neki. Most azonban pont velük lesz órája, úgyhogy mindenre felkészülten indult el a terme fele.

Ahogy odaért, látta, hogy a gyerekek már bementek. Ez is lázadás volt, hisz sosem tűrte el, hogy felügyelet nélkül legyenek benn, mivel nem volt igazán biztonságos, de ez volt a legkisebb baja. A keresztfia volt az egyetlen, aki a folyosón várt rá. Lassan közeledett felé, és bár azt nem várta, hogy nekiesik, azért a szőke fiú kiszámíthatatlan volt, mint mindig. Karba tett kézzel, háttal a falnak támaszkodva állt az ajtó mellett, és tekintetével követte a közeledő bájitalmestert.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen gyáva vagy, Perselus – szólalt meg, mikor a férfi odaért mellé?

Perselus nem akart dühbe gurulni, így viszonylag nyugodtan nézett rá. – Így gondolod?

- Megfutamodtál. Dumbledore szoknyája mögé bújsz.

- Te szembe mernél szállni Voldemort szavával? – nézett keményen a bájitalmester a keresztfiára. A srác már a gondolattól is elsápadt. – Erről van szó. Én megtettem. Akkor melyikünk a gyáva?

- Elárultál mindent, amiben hittünk! – mondta szemrehányóan a keresztapjának.

- És most mit akarsz tenni? Megölsz?

- Nem, Perselus. Két okból… Az egyik, hogy tisztában vagyok vele, hogy te vagy az erősebb. A másik, hogy nem alacsonyodom le ennek a csürhének a szintjére – intett a fejével a terem ajtaja fele -, és állok neki itt bohóckodni, ahol sérthetetlen vagy.

- Túltárgyaltuk. Kotródj te is be a terembe!

A fiú ellökte magát a faltól, és valóban az ajtóhoz lépett. Mielőtt a kilincsért nyúlt volna, még visszanézett. – Ez változni fog, Perselus. Eljön az idő, mikor majd szemben állhatunk egymással.

- Ha itt lesz az idő, nem fogok kitérni előled. Befelé!

Draco végül még egy gúnyos-lekicsinylő, igazi Malfoyos pillantást vetett a tanárára, és végül bement a terembe. Perselus még vett két nagy levegőt, és követte.

A napokban mindennaposak voltak az ilyen szóváltások, bár a legtöbbjének Dracóhoz képest jóval gyerekesebb volt a felfogása. Csak a hirtelen felháborodás vezette bosszú volt benn, semmi meggyőződés. Ellentétben Malfoyjal. Őt a hit vezérli, amit kicsi kora óta beléneveltek. Ezért volt veszélyes És ezért volt eleve reménytelen, hogy sikerüljön megváltoztatni, eltéríteni. Perselus már évekkel ezelőtt feladta ezt az ambíciót, így most sem sokáig gondolkodott a történteken, inkább elkezdte az óráját.

~~ o ~~

Néhány nappal később Perselus már kezdett kiakadni, és időnként azon volt, hogy erősebben is odavág a kölyköknek, de aztán, amikor volt egy-egy óra nyugalma, le tudott higgadni annyira, hogy mégsem tette. Hisz nem az volt a célja, hogy mégis kiirtsa a fél Roxfortot, csupán egy kis békére vágyott. Hálát adott Merlinnek, hogy közeledik a téli szünet, amikor lesz egy kis nyugalma.

Valamelyik nap ebéd közben véletlenül Lupin fele siklott a pillantása, és látta, hogy a férfi sápadt és kimerült. Eljutott az agyáig, hogy másnap telihold, de csak délután volt ideje körülnézni a laborjában, hogy mit adhatna esetleg annak az agyament vérfarkasnak, ami valamit könnyíthetne a helyzetén. Talált egy hatékony erősítő bájitalt, amit zsebre is tett, hogy majd vacsora után odaadja Lupinnak.

Vacsora közben megint szemügyre vette a férfit, de nem volt jobban, mint délben, sőt. A bájitalmester megvárta, míg a másik kifele indul a Nagyteremből, és csak akkor kelt fel az asztaltól.

- Lupin! – szólt utána.

A barna hajú férfi megállt, és mivel az elmúlt napokban egy szót sem váltott az egyre ingerültebb bájitalmesterrel, elképzelni sem tudta, mit akar tőle.

- Fogd ezt! – nyújtotta felé a kis fiolát Perselus. – Felét idd meg most, felét reggel!

- De… - nézett döbbenten rá Remus, leginkább a felismeréstől, hogy Perselus segíteni akar neki. Tétován átvette tőle az üveget. – Tudod, hogy nekem a saját bájitalomat is…

- Ennyire dilettánsnak nézel, Lupin? – kapta fel a vizet Perselus. – Csak tudom, mit mivel keverhetek össze! Tudod, mit? Csinálj, amit akarsz! – mondta elfojtott dühvel, és otthagyta Remust, akinek pillanatnyilag nem csak kedve, de ereje sem volt veszekedni.

Remus visszament a szobájába, és leült a kedvenc foteljébe. Egy kis ideig még forgatta a kezében a kis fiolát, nem bírta felfogni, hogy ezt Perselustól kapta. Végül egy erőtlen mosollyal kihúzta belőle a dugót, és felét megitta. Valamennyit könnyített a gyengeségén, de hát ahogy azt ő is és a bájitalmester is tökéletesen tudta, meg nem mentheti tőle. Ennek ellenére egy picivel könnyebb szívvel bújt be az ágyába. Tudta ugyan, hogy a következő néhány napban nem igazán lesz használható, ennek ellenére elhatározta, hogy amint rendbe jön annyira, de legkésőbb a téli szünet első napján Perselus számíthat egy látogatásra, és ha többre nem is, egy beszélgetésre.


	8. Chapter 8

Ez a holdtölte is ugyanúgy telt Remus számára, mint a rengeteg korábbi, leszámítva azt a kellemes érzést, hogy Perselus gondolt rá. Ez a fizikai kínján nem sokat enyhített, de a megalázottsága kicsit alábbhagyott. Időnként felötlött benne, hogy ez áll közéjük, de Perselust nem olyannak ismerte, aki ad az előítéletekre. Sokkal inkább a múltjuk áll köztük, mint az ő vérfarkas volta. Bár a kettő valahol összefüggött, köszönhetően annak a bizonyos incidensnek.

Mikor rendbejött annyira, hogy ismét dolgozni tudjon, a nyakába szakadt az elmúlt napok összes órája, amit be kellett pótolnia, így ideje sem volt azon gondolkodni, hogy magában beígért egy látogatást Perselusnak. Sőt, még a szünet első napján sem. Reggel melankolikus hangulatban figyelte a gyerekeket, ahogy elhagyják a kastélyt, majd beleásta magát az asztalán régóta várakozó kijavítandó házi feladatokba és dolgozatokba.

Annyira elmerült ezekben, hogy még ebédelni is késve érkezett. Ennek ellenére igyekezett alaposan megfigyelni a bájitalmestert. Látta rajta, hogy a feszültsége valamelyest engedett, most, hogy kiürült a kastély, de ettől még kimerült volt. Ez persze nem csoda, hisz az elmúlt napokban minden energiájára szüksége volt, hogy féken tartsa a diákjait, és még ki is védje a hülyeségeiket. Ma csak egy közepes világégést érhetne el nála. Remus belátta, hogy jobb, ha ad neki még egy napot.

Másnap mindhárom étkezésnél alaposan megfigyelte a fekete hajú férfit, és még így is voltak kétségei az általa tervezett beszélgetés kimenetelét illetően.

Minden bátorságára szüksége volt este, hogy bekopogjon. Nem tudta mire számíthat az örökké mogorva professzortól, bár pesszimizmusa azt sugallta, hogy sok jóra nem. Végül megzörgette az ajtót. Perselus kinyitotta, de csak vágott egy grimaszt, mikor meglátta Remust.

- Mit akarsz, Lupin? Ha te vagy a karácsonyi ajándék, akkor két nappal korábban érkeztél.

- Én csak…

- Unatkozol, és nem tudod jobb dologgal elütni az idődet, mint hogy engem bosszants?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy beszélgethetnék.

- Van nekünk miről beszélni?

- Lenne.

Perselus megforgatta a szemét, és még egy kis ideig fürkészte a másik férfit, mielőtt szélesebbre nyitotta volna az ajtót. Remus belépett, és első pillantása a bájitalmester íróasztalán lévő káoszra esett, ami tele volt a diákok pergamentekercseivel.

- Megzavartalak?

- Gratulálok a felismeréshez – mondta Perselus gúnyosan.

- Akkor esetleg vissza…

- Nem leszel itt olyan gyakori vendég. Inkább bökd ki, mi nyomja a csőröd!

- Először is… szeretném megköszönni a bájitalod!

- Sokat nem lendített a helyzeteden, ha jól sejtem.

- Egy kicsit igen. És jólesett, hogy gondoltál rám.

- Ebből sem csinálunk rendszert. Legközelebb megkapod a receptet, és megfőzheted magadnak.

- A laborodban?

- Ne is álmodj, hogy oda beengedlek! A továbbiakban is szükségem lesz rá. Egyéb?

- Hogy állsz a diákjaiddal?

- Kordában tartom őket – mondta kimérten Perselus.

- Perselus…

- Ülj le! – adta meg magát a bájitalmester. – Mit akarsz hallani?

- Az igazat.

- A reakciójuk érthető – ült le végül Perselus is. – De sokszor ez a tény az egyetlen, ami visszatart attól, hogy leátkozzam a fejüket.

- Lehet, hogy nem ártana nekik – csóválta a fejét Remus.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyet hallok tőled, griffendéles – nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel Perselus. – Nem szoktatok ti ilyen radikálisak lenni.

Remus vállat vont. – Amikor ilyen elvakult valaki, máshogy nem lehet észhez téríteni.

- Őket így sem lehet. Hisznek abban, amit tesznek. Ez van. El kell viselnem a hülyeségüket, míg vége nem lesz. Egy nehézség helyett jött egy másik.

- Az ember néha azt hinné, hogy egy kicsit könnyebb lesz… aztán kiderül, hogy mégsem.

- Mi a fenétől lenne könnyebb, Lupin? Ez a világ úgy beteg, ahogy van. És nem fog egyik napról a másikra megváltozni. Generációk kellenek hozzá. Ha egyáltalán jó irányba fordul majd. Mi biztosan nem fogjuk megérni.

- Azért én szeretnék hinni benne, hogy mégis.

- Tedd azt, ha az segít. Én inkább pesszimista vagyok, és legfeljebb kellemes csalódás ér.

- Egyéb téma? – nézett mérsékelt kíváncsisággal Perselus a beszélgetőtársára.

- Mit terveztél karácsonyra?

- Ne gyere nekem te is ilyen hülyeségekkel, Lupin! – kapta fel a vizet a bájitalmester. - Nem elég nekem elviselni Dumbledore bohóckodásán azon a hülye karácsonyi vacsorán?

- Csak jót akar – reagált Remus, de ő is elfojtott egy fintort.

- Ezt te sem mondod komolyan. Majd megkérdezem tőled akkor is, mikor már egy órája elviseljük az infantilizmusát. Úgy viselkedik, mintha ötéves gyerekek ülnének körülötte. Állati jól szórakozik rajtunk, ebben biztos vagyok. Jót mulat az elkínzott képeteken, és az én dühömön.

- Ennyire nem szereted a karácsonyt?

- Semmi bajom a karácsonnyal, amíg mindenki békén hagy – csóválta meg a fejét Perselus.

- De ez az ünnep nem erről szól…

- Hanem a nagy családi összeborulásról, mi? Meg ne haragudj, Lupin, de engem nem erre neveltek.

- Azért, mert… mert… - Remus nem tudta, hogy kimondhatja-e, ami az eszébe jutott.

- Ne dadogj! – szólt rá szigorúan a bájitalmester. – Ha mondani akarsz valamit, mondd ki!

- Csak nem akartalak feldühíteni – hajtotta le a fejét Remus.

- Ezzel már kicsit elkéstél, nem gondolod?

- Nem, még nem vagy dühös – nézett fel újra Remus, fürkészve az éjsötét pillantást. - Egy kicsit bosszantalak, az lehet, de még nem vészes.

- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte a bájitalmester némileg cinikusan.

- Hát… igen.

- Akkor nyögd ki, amit akartál!

- Csak azt… az jutott eszembe… hogy attól, hogy gyerekkorodban nem lehetett részed igazi karácsonyban, még nem jelenti azt… hogy ez nem változhat.

- Ne is álmodj róla!

- Perselus…

- Idefigyelj! Lassan már negyven éve, hogy egyedül töltöm a karácsonyokat, és nem áll szándékomban ezen most változtatni. Akkor sem, ha te most falnak mész a csalódottságtól. És…

- Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy így reagálsz, ha felhozom ezt a témát.

- Akkor igazán megspórolhattad volna.

- Ne haragudj! – törődött bele egy sóhajjal Remus. - Beszéljünk másról!

- Még mindig van valami?

- Perselus… nem azért jöttem, hogy egy konkrét dolgot megbeszéljünk. Szimplán beszélgetni szeretnék. Ez pedig így működik… egyik téma hozza a másikat. Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Ez mára az utolsó témád, gondold meg! – villant a fekete szempár szigorúan a szemben ülőre. - Nem érek rá egész éjjel veled tépni a szám, vár a munka.

- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy… ahogy Dumbledore-ról beszéltél… én azt hittem, barátok vagytok… hogy kedveled.

- Ez nem olyan kérdés, amire egy mondatban lehet válaszolni.

- Nem is azt kértem.

- Minden áron ki akarsz borítani még ma este?

- Nem. Ha ennyire kényes a téma, én nem erőltetem. Csak kíváncsi voltam.

Remus azt hitte, a bájitalmester gyorsan túlad a kérdésen, és elküldi a fenébe, ezzel szemben Perselus egy percre elmerült a gondolataiba.

- Vannak dolgok – mondta végül – amik képesek tönkretenni egy barátságot. Még akkor is, ha az tulajdonképpen egészen jól működhetne.

- A múlt?

- A múlt, a jelen, a bűntudat, az elvárások, a bizalmatlanság, érzéketlenség… - mélázott tovább Perselus.

- Nem kellene, hogy így legyen.

- Ebben a helyzetben nem lehet másként – tért vissza a férfi a jelenbe. – És most tényleg hagyhatnál dolgozni – sóhajtott, de Remus ebben most nem az ellenségeskedést érezte, csupán azt, hogy ez az utolsó kérdés tényleg felkavarta, és szeretne egyedül maradni ezekkel a gondolataival.

- Megyek – állt fel a fotelból Remus. – És köszönöm, hogy eddig elviseltél.

- Nem volt választásom – jött a rezignált válasz, de a bájitalmester tekintete távoli volt, így Remus nem vette fel tőle, és nem is reagált rá.

- Jó éjt, Perselus! És ne dolgozz sokáig – intett a dolgozatkupac felé, majd kiment a szobából.

Remus megengedett magának egy mosolyt, ahogy visszafele tartott a szobájába. Tudta, hogy szép eredményt ért el ma este, ahhoz képest, hogy Perselus már köszönés helyett is az orrára vághatta volna az ajtót, vagy bármelyik hülye kérdésnél kiátkozhatta volna a nappalijából. Ehhez képest, ha nem is mindig a legkedvesebben, de válaszolt a kérdéseire. Dumbledore szavai jutottak eszébe, arról, hogy kevés ember van, akivel Perselus hajlandó egyáltalán szóba állni. És ez valóban így volt. A kérdést csupán az jelentette, hogy hajlandó-e innen tovább lépni. De Remus már jóval korábban elhatározta, hogy türelmes lesz, és még korán sem volt a tűrőképessége határán. Így csak elkönyvelte magában ezt az újabb apró győzelmet, és mivel már viszonylag késő volt, lassan lepihent.

Eközben Perselus, aki egyedül maradt a gondolataival, csak ült a fotelben, és tovább tűnődött. Ma végezni akart ugyan az összes munkájával, hogy holnap nekiállhasson a gyengélkedő számára bájitalokat főzni, de amikor Lupin mögött becsukódott az ajtó, úgy döntött, hogy egy fél napon már nem múlik semmi. Inkább Remus kérdésein töprengett. A karácsonyra nem pazarolt túl sok időt, hisz valóban úgy gondolta, ahogy abban a két mondatban kifejtette a véleményét.

Ami viszont Dumbledore-t illeti… hát az egy nehezebb téma volt. Máskor is szokott ezen töprengeni, de mindig csak felbosszantotta magát. Jó embernek tartotta az igazgatót, és tudta, hogy hatalmas varázsló. De mégis annyi akadály volt köztük, ami miatt nem lehettek igazán barátok. Pedig, ha a múltjuk nem úgy alakul… pontosabban az ő múltja… akkor lehetnének. Így azonban az állandó elvárások, az igazgató bizalmatlansága, amit bár sosem mondott ki nyíltan, sőt, folyamatosan az ellenkezőjét hajtogatja, folyamatosan ott lebegett közöttük. Nem is beszélve a saját bűntudatáról. Dumbledore sosem vádolta őt nyíltan, a bájitalmester mégis tisztában volt vele, hogy sok minden, ami mostanában történik, az ő hibájából történik úgy, ahogy, és ez mindig megakadályozta abban, hogy emelt fővel nézhessen az igazgató szemébe. Enélkül pedig nem igazi egy barátság.

Pesszimistább időszakaiban sokat gondolkodott azon, hogy vajon az öreg varázsló mit gondol róla, de ilyenkor túl sok bíztatóra nem jutott. Tudta, hogy kihasználja őt a céljai érdekében, hogy felhasználja a bűntudatát, hogy rávegye olyan dolgokra, amit egyébként nem tenne meg. Ugyanakkor az őszinte sajnálatot is ott látta a szemében, azt, hogy mindennek nem kellene így történnie. De most már egyikük sem tehet mást, mint hogy követi a sorsát. És Dumbledore jó volt hozzá… nem csak akkor, mikor segített neki kimászni abból a szakadékból, amibe önszántából mászott bele, hanem azóta már sokszor. És tudta, hogy most is próbál nekik segíteni. Ezt belátta, még akkor is, ha a háta közepére sem kívánta azt, hogy az igazgató ilyen mértékig beleavatkozzon az magánéletébe. El tudja ő dönteni, hogy mi a jó neki, gondolta magában.

Végül, ahogy a toronyóra elütötte az éjfélt, úgy döntött, az új napot már nem kezdi baljós gondolatokkal, és inkább ő is ágyba tette magát.

~~ o ~~

Karácsony este Perselus bárhol máshol szívesebben lett volna, mint a kastélyban az ünnepi vacsorán. Nem volt elég neki Dumbledore infantilis hülyesége, még a Potter kölyök is ott rontotta a levegőt, ami még inkább tetőzte a rossz hangulatát.

Utolsó pillanatban indult el, hogy egy perccel se kelljen több időt tölteni abban a társaságban, mint muszáj. Ahogy belépett a Nagyterembe, és Lupin borostyán szemében meglátta a lelkesedésnek álcázott udvariasságot, megeresztett felé egy gúnyos 'na mit mondtam' típusú mosolyt, és leült a helyére.

Pár pillanattal később gazdagabb lett néhány keresetlen karácsonyi jókívánsággal és egy fél marék pukkantós cukorral az igazgató jóvoltából, ami reményei szerint, ha Dumbledore nem kényszeríti az ellenkezőjére, rövid úton a kukában fog kikötni.

A továbbiakban némi okklumenciával magában bírta tartani a véleményét, inkább a többieket fürkészte, hogy ne kelljen részt vennie a társalgásban. Nem sokan voltak, és közülük is csupán Bimba volt, aki önszántából szállt be Dumbledore mókázásaiba. Perselus, aki már egyre jobban ismerte Remust, látta a férfin, ahogy sorban a többieken is, hogy egyre inkább szeretne máshol lenni, de egyelőre esélyük sem volt menekülni. Végig kellett ülniük a vacsorát, és még utána sem szabadultak egyhamar.

Perselus kétszer próbált lelépni, mire Dumbledore egy elnéző mosollyal elengedte, és visszamenekülhetett a lakosztályába. Azon gondolkodott, hogy valóban semmi baja nem lenne ezzel az ünneppel, ha nem kéne minden évben végigcsinálnia ezt a cirkuszt.

Visszaért a lakosztályába, töltött magának egy pohár jóféle bort, és leült a kandalló mellé. Sok gondolat futott át az agyán, de leginkább csak próbált kikapcsolni, most, hogy végre volt lehetősége rá.

~~ o ~~

Egy jó óra telhetett már el, mikor kopogást hallott az ajtó felől. Sóhajtott, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, próbált nyugodt maradni, majd lassan az ajtóhoz sétált, és kinyitotta. Látta Remuson, hogy az várja a robbanást, éppen ezért nem szólt semmit, csak szigorúan nézett rá.

- Mielőtt lekiabálnád a fejem, Perselus… - szólalt meg félénken Remus, de igazából nem tudta, milyen kifogást találhatna. Útközben próbált kitalálni valamit, de most mind értelmetlennek tűnt.

- Azt hittem megállapodtunk valamiben.

- Igen, csak… nézd, tudom, hogy mit mondtál… de én… olyan egyedül éreztem magam.

- Meg ne sajnáljalak! Nem szoktad még meg?

- Nem, Perselus.

- És mégis mit vársz tőlem? Pátyolgassam az érzékeny kis lelked?

- Nem, én… tudom, hogy te nem vagy olyan. Ha nagyon zavarlak, akkor visszamegyek a szobámba. Csak jobb lett volna, ha… ha egyikünk sincs egyedül ma este – fejezte be végül a mondatot, és félve, de még mindig kicsit bizakodón nézett az éjsötét szemekbe.

- És mégis mit remélsz attól, ha ma este is egymást boldogítjuk?

- Hogy egy kicsit könnyebb lesz.

- Mi?

- Elviselni…

- Mit?

Remus nem válaszolt, csak lesütötte a szemét.

- Vedd úgy, hogy ez a jelszó, Lupin! – szólt kihívón Perselus. - Ha helyesen válaszolsz, bejöhetsz.

- Annyi mindent tudnék erre mondani.

- Mondd azt, ami most a legfontosabb. Szóval, mit bírsz olyan nehezen elviselni?

- Azt – vett egy nagy levegőt Remus -, hogy máskor nem lehetek veled. Csak különleges alkalmakkor.

- Te nem vagy eszednél, Lupin! – csóválta meg a fejét Perselus, de még néhány másodperc után szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtaját.

- Lehet – lépett be Remus. – De ha így van, akkor már jó ideje nem vagyok eszemnél. Már megint megzavartalak… - tévedt a tekintete az asztalon álló borospohárra.

- Miért nem lep meg ez a tény? Nem ülnél le végre?

- Nagyon jól… berendezkedtél erre a magányos életmódra… - mondta Remus, ahogy helyet foglalt az egyik fotelben, a bájitalmester pedig az előbbi helyére telepedett.

- Ahogy te is, csak időnként kapálózol ellene.

- Mert nem ez a normális.

- Kinek mi.

- Te nem gondolkodtál azon, hogy lehetne máshogy is?

- Nem lehetne, így nem szoktam gondolkodni rajta.

- Miért gondolod ezt?

- Olyan nagyra vagy a gondolkodásoddal, és erre még nem jöttél rá?

- Arra jöttem rá, hogy másképp gondolkodunk, így elképzelésem nem lehet, hogy mi jár a fejedben.

- Végre egy igaz felismerés.

- Perselus, ha nem akarsz erről beszélni…

- Nem szeretek értelmetlen dolgokról beszélni.

- Akkor mondd meg te, hogy miről beszéljünk!

- Leginkább semmiről – rázta meg a fejét Perselus, de miközben kimondta a mondatot, rájött, hogy nem is annyira bántásnak szánta, és nem is hülyeség. Nagyon is komoly. Ha Lupin csak néhány percre el tudná fogadni azt a békés csendet, amit ő itt magának megteremtett és megszokott, talán még el is tudná viselni a társaságát.

- Perselus, én csak… Nem mondod el, miben zavartalak meg?

- A karácsony a tűnődésről, és az emlékezésről szól.

- Te minden nap, minden percben emlékezel.

- Nem értesz te semmit – dörrent rá Perselus, és valóban így gondolta. Tudta, hogy a másik nem érti a helyzetet. Valóban igaza van abban, hogy ő minden nap emlékezett, de az év háromszázhatvannégy napjának emlékezése a bűntudatról és a küzdelemről szólt, a hibákról, a helyrehozásukról és a vezeklésről, ez az egy nap maradt meg a kevés szép emléknek, a csendes tűnődésnek.

- Akkor segíts, hogy megértsem!

- Nem hinném, hogy hallani akarod, amire gondolok.

- Lehet, hogy nem akarom hallani, de neked segítene.

- Egy frászt.

- Perselus…

- Nem tudnád egyszer legalább két percre befogni a szád? – telt be az a bizonyos pohár Perselusnak.

Remus egy percre megbántódott, de aztán meggondolta magát, és szót fogadott. Mikor a bájitalmester látta ezt, felállt, és töltött a másiknak is egy pohár bort, és a kezébe nyomta. Mivel még nem telt le a két perc, Remus csak egy bólintással köszönte meg. Perselus visszaült a helyére, és a tekintete visszatért a kandallóban lobogó lángokhoz.

Remus nem akarta túl feltűnően bámulni a másikat, így inkább körülnézett a szobában. Nem először volt itt, de mégis, eddig valahogy nem volt ideje ilyesmire. Megállapította magában, hogy a bájitalmester lakosztálya bár egyszerűen, mégis ízlésesen és kényelmesen van berendezve. Tetszett neki. Ez eddig fel sem tűnt a számára. És a kandallóban lobogó tűz fénye és melege még inkább otthonosabbá tette. A rengeteg zsúfolt könyvespolcot itt-ott egy ritka virág szakította meg, Remus legnagyobb meglepetésére némelyik még virágzott is itt, a hűvös, sötét pincében.

A két perc helyett sok telt el ebben a rájuk szakadt békés csendben, míg végül Remus mégsem bírta tovább.

- Perselus…

A megszólított csak sóhajtott egyet, amiért megint megzavarták.

- Mondd… nagyon idegesít… hogy folyton nyaggatlak?

- Ennyi idő alatt – nézett végül a bájitalmester Remusra -, már rájöhettél volna, mi az, ami igazán idegesít.

Ahogy Remus fürkészte a másik tekintetét, halványan elmosolyodott.

- Talán kezdek rájönni.

- Bizonyítsd be! – nézett rá még egyszer a bájitalmester, majd újra visszabámult a lángokba.

Remus továbbra is azzal a halvány mosollyal az arcán kényelmesen hátradőlt a széken, és tovább nézelődött a szobában. Egyre apróbb részleteket vett észre, amik eddig mindig elkerülték a figyelmét, hisz mindig azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy Perselust próbálja győzködni az igazáról, vagy bármi másról. Végül a tekintete visszatért a bájitalmesterre, és látta, hogy az a gondolataiba merülve bambul maga elé, és megérezte rajta, hogy a hangulata is teljesen megváltozott néhány perc alatt. Valahogy lehiggadt, alább hagyott az ellenállása, mintha egy kis békét talált volna önmagában.

Ez a hangulat végül őt magát is megragadta, így lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált lazítani. Megpróbált elengedni minden sürgető kényszert, ami arra buzdította volna, hogy megpróbálja meggyőzni a bájitalmestert, hogy az aggályai butaságok, hogy arról győzködje, mit is kellene tennie. Lassan valóban megértette, sokkal többre megy, ha engedi a másiknak, hogy azt tegye, amit ő akar, ahelyett, hogy bármilyen kis apróságot rákényszerítene.

Mikor Perselus egy idő múlva felnézett, látta, hogy Lupin lehunyt szemmel ül a helyén. Nem aludt el, azt látta, hisz a légzése nem volt olyan lassú, mégis ellazult, amennyire a jelen helyzetben tudott. Hangtalanul állt fel, és sétált oda a másik fotelja mögé. A háttámlájára könyökölt, és halkan megszólalt.

- Talán tényleg kezded megérteni – szólalt meg halkan.

Remus egy pillanatra összerezzent a váratlan hangtól, majd elmosolyodott és felnézett.

- Tudod, hogy nehéz a felfogásom. De idővel azért megértek ezt-azt.

- Szerencsére – mondta Perselus, és lassan megkerülte a fotelt. A kezét nyújtotta Remus felé, majd amikor az megfogta, felhúzta magához. – Ha nem így lenne, már ajtón kívül találtad volna magad.

Egy kis ideig még néztek egymás szemébe, majd Perselus volt, aki kezdeményezett egy kezdetben gyengéd, majd idővel szenvedélyessé váló csókot. Ahogy felébredt bennük a vágy, a bájitalmester lassan bekormányozta Remust a hálószobába, az pedig boldogan ment vele. Nem feltétlenül ezért csinálta ezt az egész estét, de feltenné rá a koronát.

Szenvedélyesen csókolták egymást, majd lassan lekerült róluk a ruha, és hamarosan az ágyban találták magukat. Ahogy alkalomról alkalomra egyre jobban megismerték a másik testét, egyre több gyönyört tudtak egymásnak szerezni. Nem volt ez másként most sem. A szobát csak az elhaló sóhajaik és nyögéseik hangja töltöte be. Remus gyengédsége hatására Perselus is egyre inkább átváltott a birtokolni akarásból arra, hogy egyre többet adjon a partnerének. Ettől persze még ő volt az irányító, amit Remus nem is bánt. Tudta, hogy ahogy eddig, úgy most sem fog csalódni Perselusban. A gyönyör, amit kapott tőle utólérhetetlen volt, soha életében nem tapasztalt még ehhez foghatót. És ez most is így volt. Ahogy a testükben a feszültség elérte a tetőpontot, vakítón robbant szét bennük a gyönyör, és ők a csillagok közé szárnyalltak.

Ahogy végül magukra találtak, Perselus egy gyors tisztítóbűbájt küldött mindkettejükre, visszavarázsolta az alsónadrágjukat, és hanyattfeküdt Remus mellett. Remus pedig, egy kis ideig felkönyökölve figyelte a másikat, végül a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és átkarolta.

Remusban egy pillanatra felötlött a gondolat, hogy mennie kéne, de mivel Perselus meg sem rezdült, úgy döntött, nem hozza fel a témát addig, míg ő nem akarja kidobni. Csodálkozott ugyan azon, hogy továbbra is elviseli a jelenlétét, de inkább csendben maradt, és élvezte a helyzetet. Csak hallgatta a másik szívverését, a lecsendesülő légzését, és végül elaludt.

A félhomályból ítélve kora hajnal lehetett, mikor legközelebb felébredt. Perselus nem volt mellette, így csak néhány másodperc után tudatosodott benne az is, hogy hol van. Felnézett, hogy megkeresse a bájitalmestert. A férfi az ablaknál állt, és kifele bámult. Ha nem is olyan távolságtartó volt, mint a tegnapi beszélgetésük előtt, azért érezhető volt, hogy megint falakat húzott maga köré.

Remus lassan felkelt, belebújt az ingébe, és odasétált hozzá.

- Ha szeretnéd, elmegyek – simogatta meg a karját. – Pihenned kéne.

- Mégis mi mást akarhatnál még? Mindent megkaptál karácsonyra, amit csak kívánhattál. Élvezhetted a felemelő társaságomat, kiélhetted az elfojtott vágyaidat, sőt… itt aludhattál nálam. Erről még csak nem is álmodhattál.

- Én már nagyon sok mindenről álmodtam, Perselus.

- Ha jól tudom – sóhajtott Perselus, majd a másikra nézett -, van egy mugli mondás… Valahogy úgy szól, hogy álmodozás az élet megrontója.

- Ez igaz, Perselus. De ha már álmaink sem lennének, akkor nagyon szegények lennénk.

Perselus visszafordult az ablakhoz, és lehajtotta a fejét. Mondott volna valami olyasmit, hogy akkor ő a legszegényebb a világon, de inkább csendben maradt. – Igaz – hagyta a másikra végül csendesen, de már nem nézett fel.

Remus sóhajtott, majd merészen adott egy puszit Perselus halántékára, végül ellépett tőle. Egy bűbájjal magához hívta a ruháit, és kiment a hálószobából. Pár perccel később, ahogy Remus felöltözött, a bájitalmester hallotta a lakosztálya ajtaját is csukódni, egy sóhajjal elfordult az ablaktól, lefeküdt az ágyába, és hamarosan el is aludt.


	9. Chapter 9

Egy ilyen éjszaka után Remus tisztában volt vele, hogy a másik néhány napig messziről kerülni fogja, talán még a lehetőségét is, hogy találkozzanak. Arra azonban nem számított, hogy teljesen el fog tűnni. Nem tudta mire vélni, és a harmadik nap már aggódott is. Nem hitte ugyan, hogy miatta tűnt el, ha eltűnt egyáltalán, de azért a bájitalmesternél sosem lehetett tudni.

Ebéd után úgy határozott, hogy lesz, ami lesz, megkérdezi Dumbledore-t, tud-e valamit Perselusról. Legfeljebb a kérdéses, örökké morgolódó férfi emiatt is mérges lesz. És akkor mi van? Ha ezért nem, úgyis talál valami mást, ami miatt kötekedhet és moroghat.

- Igazgató úr! – szólt az öreg mágus után, mikor kilépett a bejárati csarnokba.

Dumbledore megállt, és megvárta. Mindent tudó mosolyából azonnal kiderült, hogy pontosan tudja, miről akar kérdezni Remus.

- Á, kolléga úr, nem innál meg velem egy teát? – kérdezte nyájasan.

- Nem akartam olyan sokáig feltartani, igazgató úr.

- Egyáltalán nem tartasz fel. Menjünk! – indult el az igazgató az irodája felé, és Remus követte. Akadékoskodott volna még egy kicsit, de gyanította, hogy Dumbledore nem akar mások előtt beszélni.

- Foglalj helyet! – intett nagyvonalúan Dumbledore az egyik fotel felé, miközben teát varázsolt mindkettejüknek. – Gondolom, arra lennél kíváncsi – ült le végül ő is az asztalánál -, hogy hova tűnt Perselus?

Remus bólintott, de mivel az igazgató nem tűnt túlságosan izgatottnak, az aggodalma valamelyest alábbhagyott.

- Nos, pontosan nem árulhatom el neked… tudod, milyen Perselus… valószínűleg még az én fejemet is leszedné, ha kiadnám a magántermészetű dolgait. De annyit azért elmondhatok – mosolyodott el Remus csalódott arcát látva az igazgató -, ez idő tájt minden évben bizonyos családi ügyeket intéz. Vannak bizonyos kötelezettségei, amik elszólítják.

- Igen, ezt értem – tűnődött el Remus -, de neki most veszélyes a kastélyon kívül tartózkodni, nem?

- De igen, az. Erre én is felhívtam a figyelmét, de hajthatatlan volt.

- Nem kellett volna elengednie…

- Felnőtt ember, Remus… nem köthetem az ágy lábához. És mint volt szíves felhívni rá a figyelmem, senki nem tudja, hova megy, és mit csinál, így viszonylag biztonságban van. És… annyira nem kell őt félteni, tud vigyázni magára… remélem – tette még hozzá kissé bizonytalanul.

- Ön sem tudja, hol van? – kérdezte Remus, hogy addig se kelljen a mondat második felén gondolkodnia, de amikor az igazgató halványan elmosolyodott, már biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus minden lépéséről tud.

- Inkább ne kérdezzem még egyszer, igaz?

- Egyikünknek sem kellene a kelleténél jobban felbosszantania a mi drága bájitalmesterünket, nem igaz?

- De – hagyta az egészet egy sóhajjal az öregre Remus. – Köszönöm a teát, igazgató úr – állt fel végül, majd elköszönt Dumbledore-tól, és visszament a lakosztályába.

~~ o ~~

Remus minden nap egyre jobban hiányolta a bájitalmestert, de az csak a tanítás megkezdése előtti este érkezett meg. Fáradt volt és kimerült, de Remust már az is megnyugtatta, hogy sértetlenül tért vissza, így inkább békén hagyta. Amikor pedig újra elkezdődött a tanítás, annyi munka szakadt a nyakukba, hogy levegőt venni is alig bírtak.

Nem is váltottak egy szót sem, egészen a következő holdtölte előtti napig. Akkor azonban Perselus megint odalépett Remushoz, és a kezébe nyomott egy üvegcse bájitalt. Remus csodálkozva nézett rá.

- De azt mondtad… legközelebb megfőzeted velem.

- Nem ment el az eszem, hogy beengedjelek a laborba – nézett rá szigorúan a bájitalmester. – Idd meg, és pihenj le! – tette még hozzá, majd mielőtt a másik egy szót is szólhatott volna, elrobogott.

Remus csodálkozva nézett utána, de mint korábban, most is roppant jólesett neki a gondoskodása. De most újra túl kimerült és elgyötört volt ahhoz, hogy tovább gondolkodjon a dolgon, így visszament a lakosztályába, és szót fogadva Perselusnak, megitta a fiola tartalmát, és ágyba bújt.

~~ o ~~

A következő időszakban gyorsan teltek a hetek. Voldemort villongásai egyre nagyobb károkat okoztak mindenfelé, nem beszélve a Rendről. Mikor azonban a főhadiszállást másodszor is támadás érte dacára a sokszorosan megerősített védelemnek, tudták, hogy hamarosan történnie kell valaminek, ami talán eldönti az egész helyzet kimenetelét.

A főhadiszállás elleni támadás váratlanul jött. Váratlanul, hisz már nem számíthattak Perselus híreire, nem számíthattak arra, hogy ezeknek köszönhetően valamennyire fel tudjanak készülni a támadásra. A Rend kastélyban tartózkodó tagjait az éjszaka közepén ébresztette Dumbledore, és egy perc sem telt bele, már a helyszínen is voltak. Ennek ellenére, köszönhetően a halálfalók számbeli fölényének, mindössze annyit sikerült elérniük, hogy kimenekítsék az ott lévő néhány embert.

Ezután, bár kimerültek voltak, és ezer sebből véreztek, Dumbledore azonnal összehívott egy megbeszélést az irodájába. Nem voltak sokan, csupán az igazgató, Perselus, Remus, McGalagony, a kastélyon kívülről pedig csak Mordon és Kingsley. A többiek biztonságba helyezték a megmenekített rendtagokat, vagy a sérüléseiket látták el.

Hosszú percekig némán ültek, mindannyian a földre sütötték a szemüket, próbálták kitalálni, hogy történhetett ez a dolog.

- Én akkor sem értem – morogta McGalagony -, hisz csak beavatottnak fedte fel magát az épület. Erről szól a Fidelius-bűbáj…

- Mi következik ebből? – villant rá gúnyosan Perselus fekete szeme.

- Arra még csak gondolni sem akarok – sütötte le újra a szemét a nő.

- Pedig gondolnunk kell rá, Minerva – mondta szomorúan Dumbledore.

- Igazgató úr, tudja, hogy ki az áruló? – kérdezte Kingsley, akinek már a dolog gyakorlati részén járt a feje, és mint mindig, szeretett volna igazságot szolgáltatni.

- Azt hiszem… rájöttem már. De ne siess a bosszúval barátom, nem hinném, hogy abban az esetben, ha igazam van… az illető túlélte volna az éjszakát. Voldemort nem szokott hálás lenni az ellenségnek, még akkor sem, ha megtudja tőle, amit akar.

Perselus pillantását nem kerülte el, hogy Remus még jobban lehajtja a fejét, de az igazgató folytatta a mondandóját, így inkább rá figyelt.

- És azt hiszem, jogunk sincs megkövezni, akárki volt. Mindannyiunknál meg lehet találni a módot, hogy megtörjünk. Hisz emberek vagyunk. Mindannyiunknak van valami vagy valaki… ami mindennél fontosabb. A világnál, a saját életünknél…

Néhányan fájdalmasan sóhajtottak, de Dumbledore tudta, hogy nem merülhet bele az önsajnálatba, bármilyen kényelmes is lenne a jelenlegi helyzetben.

- Most viszont, inkább azt kellene megbeszélnünk, hogy mi legyen a főhadiszállással. Hisz a Grimauld térre semmiképpen nem mehetünk vissza.

A többiek egy újabb sóhajjal bólintottak, és belátták, hogy cselekedniük kell, és nem bűnösöket keresni. Hosszas latolgatás után úgy döntöttek, hogy a Főhadiszállást áthelyezik Roxmortsba, abban bízva, hogy a Roxforthoz való közelsége talán visszariasztja Voldemortot egy esetleges újabb támadástól. És persze gondoskodniuk kell a védelméről, még sokkal jobban, mint eddig.

Végül odakint már pirkadt, mikor Dumbledore elengedte őket. A többiek hamar szétszóródtak, de Remus és Perselus hagyták el utoljára az igazgatói irodát. Némán mentek le a csigalépcsővel, és Perselus már-már elrobogott volna, mikor Remus utánaszólt.

- Perselus… jól vagy?

A bájitalmester megpördült, és dühtől szikrázó szemmel végigmérte a másikat. – Remekül – sziszegte oda neki dühösen. – Miért, nem kéne?

A mérges pillantás láttán azonban Remus nem ijedt meg, még csak meg sem bántódott, hanem épp ellenkezőleg. Valamiféle megmagyarázhatatlan nyugalom öntötte el. Az, hogy a másik ilyen dühös, azt mutatja, hogy jól van, hogy semmi komoly baja. Csak a bűntudat… mint mindig. Remus ezt is tökéletesen látta.

- Perselus… ha valaki hibáztathatja magát azért, ami ma éjjel történt, akkor az én vagyok.

- Pompás – mordult fel a fekete hajú férfi még mindig dühösen. – Akkor megtehetnéd helyettem is, mert nekem már pokolian elegem van ebből az érzésből – vágta oda, majd dühösen megrázva a fejét, mégiscsak otthagyta Remust, aki egy sóhajjal nézett utána.

Meg tudta érteni, hogy a másik mit érez, de azt is tudta, hogy amíg ilyen elutasító, addig nem tehet semmit. Meg kell várnia, míg legalább annyira lecsillapodik, hogy valamennyire beengedje a külvilágot magába. Ehhez neki idő kell, talán nem is kevés. Remus az elmúlt időszakban megismerte már annyira, hogy azt is tudja, ilyenkor nem a világra haragszik, hanem saját magára, és ettől talán még nehezebb volt a helyzet. Hisz ettől az érzéstől nehezebb volt megszabadulni, mintha valaki mással lenne baja.

Újfent türelemre intette magát, és visszaballagott a lakosztályába. Esélye sem volt már lefeküdni, ahogy a többi kollégájának sem, hisz egy bő óra múlva már óraja volt, de azért szeretett volna kissé felfrissülni, kicsit elterelni a figyelmét a történtekről, mire a gyerekek szeme elé kerül.

~~ o ~~

Innentől kezdve, ha lehet, még gyorsabban rohant az idő. A gyerekek már az év végi vizsgákra készültek, ami a roxforti tanároknak is egyre több és több munkát adott.

A halálfalók ebben az időszakban mintha visszafogták volna magukat, de Perselus és Dumbledore sok estét töltött el ezen töprengve, és egyikük szerint sem jelentett jót. Vihar előtti csendnek érzékelték, és nem tehettek egyebet, minthogy állandó készenlétben voltak, és a nem létező szabadidejüket is kitöltötték azzal, hogy különórákat adjanak Potternek.

Napról napra nőtt a feszültség, szinte már vibrálni érezték a levegőben, és csak a pillanatot várták, hogy kitörjön.

Bár mindenre fel voltak készülve, a támadás mégis váratlanul érte őket. Egy késő délután, nem sokkal vacsora előtt jeleztek a Roxmortsban elhelyezett bűbájok, és nem telt bele egy perc, Madame Rosmerta patrónusa is beszáguldott az igazgatói iroda ablakán. Erre az időre már Perselus és Remus is ott volt, nem beszélve Potterről és a kis kompániájáról.

- A halálfalók megtámadták a falut! Sokan vannak, talán az összes… - sípította a patrónus majd szertefoszlott. Az utolsó szavaknál már McGalagony és Bimba professzor is befutottak.

Perselus és Dumbledore váltottak egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, ami nem kerülte el Potter figyelmét sem. Ennek ellenére a jeges elszántságon kívül semmi nem látszott az arcán.

- Induljunk! – lökte el magát a faltól, mire Perselus csak megcsóválta a fejét. Idióta kölyök, meg fogja öletni magát, mielőtt még látótávolságba kerülhetne Voldemorthoz. De most nem volt idejük arra, hogy ezt az orra alá is dörgölje. Dumbledore még indulás előtt néhány rövid utasítást adott Bimbának és a másik két házvezetőnek, amit azok figyelmesen hallgattak.

Az igazgató és Perselus már régen eldöntötték, hogy ha eljön az idő, a végzős évfolyamnak megengedik, hogy harcoljon. Ők már elég idősek ahhoz, hogy mérlegelni tudják az esetleges következményeket. Ezzel valamelyest javultak az esélyeik, hisz a három házból néhányan lesznek olyanok, akik felveszik a kesztyűt. Azt is tudták azonban, hogy a mardekár szinte teljes létszámával rontani fog az esélyeiken, de Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy ha a kölykök színt akarnak vallani, hát tegyék.

Amikor a tanárok elrohantak a házuk hálókörletei felé, az igazgató végül kiadta a parancsot az indulásra. Egy pillanatra feloldotta a birtokon lévő hoppanálást gátló bűbájt, és egy halk pukkanással mindannyian eltűntek, csak hogy a következő pillanatban a falu főterén bukkanjanak fel.

A következő pillanatban Perselus a szeme sarkából még látta, hogy Potter és csapata a házfalak mentén elslisszol valamerre. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a kölyöknek saját tervei voltak, és csak abban bízott, hogy némileg racionálisak és értelmesek. Különben az egésznek semmi értelme nem lesz.

Nem volt azonban túl sok ideje ezen töprengeni, hisz máris a forgatag kellős közepében találta magát, ahol mindenféle átkok színes csóvái repkedtek mindenfele a levegőben. Látta, hogy a többiek sem jártak jobban, de mikor egyszerre három halálfaló támadt rá, már nem volt ideje azzal foglalkozni, hogy ki merre van. Ezt a hármat még viszonylag könnyen leszerelte, de tisztában volt vele, hogy ők csak a jéghegy csúcsa, és ha valóban az egész kompánia itt van, akkor hosszú és kemény küzdelem vár rájuk.

Éppen újra belevetette volna magát a dolgok sűrűjébe, mikor az egyik ház mögül kibukkanva majdnem összeütközött Dracóval.

- Perselus… - mérte végig összehúzott szemmel a kölyök. – Még azt mondják nincs olyan, hogy sors… és Merlin mégis összehozott bennünket.

- Sokat jár a szád, Draco – nézett vissza rá nyugodtan a bájitalmester.

- Megfutamodsz, mint mindig?

- Nem szerzem meg neked azt az örömet. Megígértem, hogy ha itt lesz az ideje, nem térek ki az utadból. És én tartom a szavam.

- Ez meglep – mosolyodott el fagyosan a szőke fiú. – De örülök… végre megkapod, amit érdemelsz.

- Tőled? - vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a bájitalmester.

- Ki mástól?

- De magabiztos lettél hirtelen.

- Felkészültem. Kész vagyok szembenézni veled.

- Az elszántságodban nem kételkedem. Meg abban sem, hogy apád megpróbált felkészíteni ellenem. De ne a száddal bizonyíts! Ha meg akarsz küzdeni velem, támadj! Vagy engedj utamra, van fontosabb dolgom is.

- Nem mész innen sehova! – zihálta Draco, és máris útjára indított egy átkot a keresztapja fele. Perselus könnyedén hárított, de az átok erejéből felmérte, hogy a kölyök valóban sokat fejlődött az elmúlt néhány hónapban. Ennek ellenére biztos volt benne, hogy nem sokáig fogja feltartani. Bár időnként csak a híresen jó reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy időben hárított. Csak ímmel-ámmal támadott vissza, hisz bármennyire is dühös volt a keresztfiára, nem akarta komolyabban megsebezni. Draco viszont még így is rövid idő után védekezésre kényszerült. Az ereje gyorsan fogyott, hisz ész nélkül minden dühét és energiáját beleadta minden átokba. Gyerekfejjel gondolkodott, hiába tanult már annyi sötét varázslatot. Pazarolta az erejét, és Perselus ezt tökéletesen látta. És persze időnként rá is játszott erre. Néha engedte a kölyöknek, hogy nyeregben érezze magát, de aztán kicsit odacsapott neki. Egészen addig, míg meg nem unta, és nem tudatosodott benne, hogy máshol nagyobb szükség lenne rá, mint ebben az ostoba Malfoy féle rivalizálásban.

- Add fel, Draco, semmi esélyed!

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik – feleselt vele a szőke.

Perselus csak sóhajtott, és gyorsan egymás után útjára indított három átkot. Az első, amit figyelemelterelésnek szánt, remekül bevált. Teljesen elvonta Draco figyelmét. A második darabokra zúzta a pajzsát, a harmadik pedig olyan erővel lökte a falhoz, hogy a kölyök ájultan csúszott le róla.

A bájitalmester még odalépett hozzá, majd miután ellenőrizte a pulzusát, megnyugodott, és elsietett.

Két sarokkal arrébb megint három halálfalóba botlott, akik néhány végzőssel küzdöttek. Mikor azonban meglátták őt, Dracóhoz hasonló dühvel, de sokkal megfontoltabban vetették rá magukat, Perselusnak csak hosszú és komoly erőfeszítést igénylő küzdelem után sikerült túljutnia rajtuk. Erősek voltak. Nem hiába, Voldemort belső köre meglehetősen jó kiképzést kapott. De legalább megint hárommal kevesebben voltak.

És ez így ment tovább hosszú ideig, csak lépésről lépésre jutott előbbre, és tudta, hogy ezzel a többiek is így vannak. Miközben lassan besötétedett, látta a társait is keményen küzdeni. Mordont, Kingsley-t, a roxforti tanárokat. Mind megtették a magukét.

Messziről látta Voldemortot, de még ha nem látta volna is, tökéletesen érezte a jelenlétét. Jeges gonoszsága messziről megborzongatta a jelenlévők lelkét.

Fogalma sem volt mióta harcol már, és azt sem tartotta számon, hány halálfalót iktatott ki, de úgy érezte, mintha az idők kezdete óta folyna már a csata.

Egyszer csak egy nagyobb csoportosulásra figyelt fel a falu főterén, de csak egy másodpercre tudta odakoncentrálni a figyelmét. Ennyi is elég volt neki ahhoz, hogy érezze, Voldemort ott van. Ezek szerint Potternek mégis sikerült a közelébe férkőznie. Hát, Merlin irgalmazzon neki, meg a varázsvilágnak, mert ha… de nem volt ideje befejezni a gondolatot, hisz máris hárítania kellett egy felé száguldó átkot. A következő percekben – talán órákban – meg is feledkezett a dologról, hisz a közelharc kellőképpen kitöltötte a gondolatait.

Halványan pirkadt már az ég alja, mikor velőtrázó sikoltás rázta meg az egész környéket, pontosan arról a helyről, ahol Perselus Voldemortot sejtette. Azt pontosan tudta, hogy ez a hang nem származhat Pottertől, de azt még nem merte elhinni, hogy esetleg Voldemort utolsó kiáltása lett volna.

Ezután a csoportosulásból jó néhány halálfaló azonnal elhoppanált, de sokan, a legfanatikusabbak, még nagyobb lendülettel vetették magukat a csatába. Az elszántságuk és az erejük azonban rohamosan fogyott, hisz már nem volt aki tovább tüzelje őket. Jó ideig kitartottak még, de aztán lassan aki nem került földre valamilyen sérülés miatt, az mégiscsak megfutamodott.

A beálló pillanatnyi csendben Perselus körülnézett. Körülnézett, és pontosan azt látta maga körül, amit saját maga is érzett. A kérdést a szemekben, hogy akkor most mi is van? A döbbenetet, a hitetlenséget, azt, hogy a többiek is ugyanúgy a megerősítést keresik másokban, ahogy ő is.

Végül egy teljesen váratlan érzés kúszott lassan a tudatába. Remus jutott eszébe… egyszer vagy kétszer látta csata közben, derekasan küzdött ő is, mint mindenki más… vajon jól van? Összeszorult a gyomra a gondolatra. A lába önkéntelenül indult el. Fel akarta mérni a helyzetet, vagy legalábbis erről győzködte magát. Tudat alatt azonban tisztában volt vele, hogy Remust keresi. És, bár magának sem vallotta be, rettegett attól, hogy a sebesültek, vagy az áldozatok között fog rátalálni. Megmagyarázhatatlan volt ez az érzés a számára, mégsem tudta letagadni.

Ahogy lassan haladt, felmérte, hogy a többiek még nem tértek magukhoz a döbbenetből. Az arcuk sápadt és szoborszerű. Persze ezen nem csodálkozott, hisz még alig néhány perc telt el. Az útja közben felmérte, milyen sok sebesültjük van. Nem sokat késlekedhetnek, mindenkit gyógyítóhoz kell juttatni. Ennek ellenére tovább kereste azt a férfit, aki most fontosabb volt neki minden másnál. Végül, éveknek tűnő hosszú percek után megtalálta. Egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt fel a mellkasából, mikor megpillantotta. A férfi háttal állt neki, egy kőpárkányra támaszkodott, látszólag nem volt komolyabb baja, csupán a lélekjelenlétét próbálta visszanyerni. Közelebb ment hozzá.

- Remus… - szólította meg halkan, még saját magát is meglepve azzal, hogy a férfi keresztnevét mondta ki. A szólított egy pillanatra megdermedt, talán még levegőt sem vett, ahogy lassan megfordult. A hitetlenség, majd a megkönnyebbülés ragyogott a szemében, pedig, ahogy ő maga sem, a bájitalmester sem nyújtott bizalomgerjesztő látványt. Megtette azt a három lépést, ami volt köztük, és megölelte a bájitalmestert. Perselus egy pillanatra szintén megdermedt ettől a közvetlen gesztustól, és attól, hogy vajon ki látja, de aztán úgy gondolta, ez nem az a pillanat, amikor bárki is velük foglalkozna, és lassan ő is magához ölelte Remust.

Ezt érezve Remuson végigfutott a megkönnyebbülés újabb hulláma. A férfi vállába temette az arcát, még a szemét is összeszorította, hogy ne is kelljen látnia az őket körülvevő romokat, a sebesülteket, az egész őrületet. Percekig álltak így, mikor Perselus észrevette, hogy Remusnak némán folynak a könnyei.

- Szedd össze magad – mondta neki halkan, gyengéden, mégis szigorúan, miközben megsimogatta a hátát. – Ez még nem az a perc, amikor megengedhetjük magunknak a könnyeket. Még dolgunk van.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Remus, ahogy a bájitalmester gyengéden eltolta magától.

- Majd, ha… vége lesz… gyere be hozzám! – mondta még, miközben megszorította a kezét egy pillanatra, és már el is indult, hogy körülnézzen, mit tehet.

Dumbledore-t látta, amint Potterrel próbál szót érteni, inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel, így úgy gondolta, a saját kezébe veszi a dolgokat. Remus továbbra is ott volt mellette, és hamarosan megtalálták McGalagonyt is, aki maga is több sebből vérzett, de segített nekik megszervezni a sebesültek Mungóba szállítását, illetve a könnyebb sérülteket a gyengélkedőre juttatását.

Véget nem érő munka volt, sebesültjük is számtalan volt, nem beszélve az áldozatokról. Perselus, mint mindig, most is a dolgok legnehezebbjét vállalta magára, a halottakat összegyűjtő néhány ember vezetését, de ugyanezt Remusnak nem engedte meg. Tudta, hogy ő már így is kellőképpen ki van borulva, így inkább elküldte a Mungóba, ott még láthat némi reményt, hogy a sebesültek talpra állhatnak. Neki magának is éppen elég volt szembenézni a veszteségekkel. Sokan meghaltak… mindet ismerte. Néhánnyal együtt járt a Roxfortba, néhányan a diákok szülei közül, és Rendtagok, aurorok… összerándult a gyomra, valahányszor egy újabb ismerős arcot pillantott meg köztük. A megszokott, kőkemény okklumenciával volt csak képes végigcsinálni.

Az ég alja már szürkült, mikor úgy érezte, lassan végére jut a feladatának. Erre az időre már Dumbledore is, aki maga is több sebet kapott, keményen kivette a részét a munkából, így lassan úgy érezte, inkább visszavonulna. Ennek ellenére nem nyugodott addig, amíg csak egy újabb áldozatot is találtak valahol a birtokon.

Végül, még egy jó órával később megállt a Nagyterem ajtajában, végignézett az áldozatokon, a zokogó családtagokon, és észre sem vette, hogy az öreg mágus mikor állt meg mellette.

- Hogy álltok, Perselus? – kérdezte fáradtan.

- Végeztünk, igazgató úr! – mondta a bájitalmester érzelemmentes hangon, de Dumbledore pontosan ebből tudta, hogy már ő is a határait feszegeti.

- Köszönöm, barátom! Tudom, hogy ez nem volt könnyű feladat… és most már ideje, hogy te is pihenj egy keveset.

- Nem fontos, igazgató úr… ha van még valami, amit megtehetek…

- Perselus… vége van… - érintette meg a bájitalmester karját finoman az igazgató. - Itt pedig – intett a fejével a terem belseje fele -, sajnos már nem tehetünk semmit. A sebesültek már szinte kivétel nélkül a Mungóban vannak, aki pedig a saját lábán tudott távozni, már hazament. Menj te is, és pihenj! Ma már egy új nap virrad… ami megbeszélnivalónk van, ráér este. Majd vacsora után. Vagy holnap… már nem sürgős.

A bájitalmester még néhány hosszú pillanatig nézett az égszínkék szemekbe, végül rábólintott. – Rendben – mondta, és lassan elindult a pince fele.

Amikor bezárult mögötte a lakosztályának ajtaja, a csend, a béke, a változatlanság látszata kissé megnyugtatóan hatott rá. Történhet bármi a külvilágban, ide nem hatol be semmi. Itt mintha állna az idő.

Leült a kandalló melletti fotelbe, a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és próbálta olyan lassan elengedni a gondolatait, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Tudta, hogy különben őt is maguk alá temetik az éjszaka történtek, és ezt még nem engedhette meg magának. Bármelyik pillanatban számíthatott Remus érkezésére, így még szüksége volt az erejére. Remus már akkor ki volt készülve, mikor találkoztak, és most csak még rosszabbul lehet. Egy pillanatra felmerült benne, hogy miért is foglalkozik ezzel, de végül elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. Valamibe kapaszkodnia kellett ezekben a percekben, és ha az Remus, hát legyen ő.

Végül a gondolatok őt is legyőzték, így néhány fájdalmas sóhajjal újra végigpörgette magában az éjszaka képeit. Nem volt könnyű dolga, még így sem, hogy már tudta, jó vége lett. Mármint azoknak, akik túlélték. Mármint azoknak, akik nem voltak itt… azoknak, akik nem vettek részt ebben a tébolyban. Ők, akik láttak a halált… és a pusztítást… megint… de talán utoljára. Ebbe a kis szalmaszálba próbált kapaszkodni, de ez olyan hihetetlenül vékonynak tűnt… vékonynak és törékenynek.

Mielőtt még teljesen elsodorták volna az érzések, meghallotta a halk kopogást az ajtaján.

- Gyere! – szólt ki Remusnak, de még csak fel sem nézett.

- Tényleg bejöhetek? – nyitott be Remus.

- Gyere csak – nézett fel végül a bájitalmester, továbbra is a térdére könyökölve, nem érzett erőt még ahhoz sem, hogy felegyenesedjen a székben.

Remus odasétált hozzá, és leguggolt elé. – Hogy bírod? – kérdezte óvatosan fürkészve a másik tekintetét.

- Még mindig jobban, mint te – húzta el a száját a bájitalmester. Aztán megfogta Remus kezét, és átült vele a kanapéra. – Azt hiszem, még nem tértem magamhoz – válaszolt végül a kérdésre.

- Tudom. Én sem – sóhajtott végül Remus, majd a bájitalmester vállára hajtotta a fejét, az pedig magához ölelte.

Sokáig ültek így, talán órákig, Remusnak időnként újra és újra eleredtek a könnyei. Ilyenkor Perselus megsimogatta a hátát, vagy megfogta a kezét. Szólni nem szólt semmit, pontosan tudta, hogy ilyenkor a szavak nem segítenek. Őt is elöntötték néha a gondolatai, a gyötrő, szívet facsaró képek, de nem tudták úgy legyűrni, mint Remust. Lehet, hogy csak a sokéves rutin tette?

- Pihennünk kellene egy kicsit – szólalt meg Perselus valamikor késő délelőtt.

Remus felkapta a fejét. – Ne küldj el, kérlek! – suttogta, mert kimondhatatlanul ijesztő volt a számára, hogy most egyedül maradjon, és egyedül kelljen szembenéznie mindennel.

- Nem mondtam, hogy el kéne menned – mondta Perselus, miközben a tekintete maga elé révedt a semmibe.

Remus hirtelen támadt feszültsége valamelyest engedett, de még mindig nem nyugodott meg teljesen.

- Nem hinném, hogy tudnék aludni – tűnődött el.

- Ugyanolyan kimerült vagy, mint én – sóhajtott Perselus, és végre a másikra nézett. – Lehet, hogy még jobban. A tested majd legyőzi a gondolatokat. És ránk férne egy fürdés… a vérrel együtt talán a súlyát is le tudjuk mosni magunkról.

- Ebben te sem hiszel igazán, ugye?

- Nem. De egy próbát megér. Menj! – intett a fejével a fürdőajtó felé. Lassan Remusban is tudatosodott, mennyire fáradt, és ahogy végignézett magán, azt is belátta, hogy Perselusnak a fürdéssel kapcsolatban is igaza van.

- Megyek – adta meg magát végül, és bebaktatott a fürdőszobába.

Remus jó tíz percig állt a forró víz alatt, de a feszültség az izmaiban csak nagyon lassan akart engedni. Még maradt volna jó darabig, ha nem tudja, hogy odakint Perselus várja, és hogy neki is szüksége lenne egy kis felfrissülésre. Kelletlenül mászott ki a zuhany alól, gyorsan megtörölközött, a derekára tekerte a törölközőt, és kilépett a fürdőből.

Perselus odalépett hozzá. – Tessék, ezt felveheted – mondta, és egy pizsamát nyomott a kezébe.

- Ez nem is fekete – szólalt meg Remus, még mielőtt tudatosodott volna benne, hogy hangosan is kimondta, amit gondolt.

Perselus rápillantott, és a Remus arcán feltűnő ártatlan rácsodálkozástól kis híján elmosolyodott.

- Ezt a megállapítást… Megyek, én is megfürdök – mondta, és ezúttal ő vette birtokba a fürdőszobát.

A bájitalmesternek is jólesett a melegvíz, de őt jobban vonzotta az ágya, úgyhogy hamar végzett. Mikor kilépett az ajtón, tekintetével Remust kereste, és meg is találta a kandalló előtt guggolva a lángokba bámult. Perselus sóhajtott, és odament hozzá.

- Gyere! – nyújtotta neki a kezét. Remus megfogta és felállt, de amikor a bájitalmester elindult volna, visszahúzta magához. – Mi az? – kérdezte szelíden Perselus, ahogy visszalépett.

- Perselus… - kezdte Remus tétován, majd a szabad kezét felemelve megsimogatta a másik arcát, de nem találta a megfelelő szavakat, hogy kifejezze, amit szeretne.

- Ez most nem a megfelelő pillanat a nagy szavakra – mondta halkan Perselus, megfogta Remus kezét, és belecsókolt a tenyerébe. – Gyere, kerüljünk ágyba, mielőtt valamelyikünk összeesik.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Remus, és ezúttal követte a bájitalmestert a hálószobába.

Ahogy befeküdtek az ágyba, Remus azonnal a másikhoz bújt, a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és egy darabig csak hallgatta a szívverését. Néhány perccel később azonban felkönyökölt.

- Perselus… alszol? – kérdezte halkan.

- Hagysz? – kérdezett vissza a bájitalmester anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét.

- Ne haragudj – hajtotta le a fejét Remus. – Csak… szeretném megköszönni…

- Mit már megint? – nézett rá végül Perselus. Nem volt mérges, inkább csak egy kicsit nyűgös. Tényleg szeretett volna most pihenni egy kicsit.

- Hogy itt lehetek veled… hogy nem esett bajod… hogy vagy nekem…

- Úgy látom, mégsem bírod ki nagy szavak nélkül – vett egy nagy levegőt a bájitalmester. - Pedig nem biztos, hogy ebben a lelkiállapotban kellene erről beszélnünk.

- Tudom. Csak ezt mindenképp el akartam mondani.

Perselusnak viszont semmi kedve nem volt elmondani, de még csak felidézni sem azt az érzést, ami akkor öntötte el, mikor Remust kereste a csata után. Önmagának sem tudta megmagyarázni. Sem a rátörő félelmet, sem a valahol mélyen pislákoló reményt, hogy Remus él, és jól van, csak meg kell találnia.

- Nyomja még valami a lelked? – kérdezte végül.

- Ami azt illeti, nyomná… de ezt már végképp nem akarnád hallani. Majd talán egyszer… ha jobb kedved lesz.

- Szokott nekem olyan?

- Néha igen… de most hagylak aludni.

- Már ideje lenne – zsörtölődött Perselus, de a másik nem vette a lelkére. Visszahajtotta a fejét a bájitalmester vállára, és most már mindketten elaludtak.

~~ o ~~

Késő délutánra járhatott az idő, mikor Remus legközelebb felébredt. Perselus megint nem volt mellette, így kellett neki néhány másodperc, hogy rájöjjön, hol van, és ezután özönvízként zúdultak a nyakába az emlékek. Erőnek erejével szorította háttérbe mindezt, és próbált Perselusra koncentrálni. Mikor meglátta az ablaknál állni, csüggedten lehajtotta a fejét. Még mindig a régi nóta, gondolta elkeseredetten. Pedig úgy bízott abban, hogy ez most megváltozhat. Végül mégis felkelt, és odament a bájitalmesterhez. Nem érintette meg, a férfiból áradó szomorúság, a távolba révedő tekintete arra intette, hogy ne tegye.

- Elmegyek – szólalt meg halkan. – Akkor te is tudsz pihenni. Szükséged van rá.

Perselus tekintete visszatért a jelenbe, és végül Remusra nézett. – Nem akarom, hogy elmenj!

- De… nem tudsz aludni, ha itt vagyok…

- Valamennyit aludtam. És nem miattad ébredtem fel… leginkább. De most… ennünk kéne valamit, és visszafeküdni aludni.

Remus elsápadt és megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott a Nagyterem. Nem hitte, hogy valaha is képes lesz evésre gondolni annak a helynek a közelében.

- Nem vagyok éhes – nyögte ki végül.

- Jelen helyzetben, ha erre az érzésre vársz, éhen halsz.

- Nem akarok odamenni.

- Úgy hisztizel, mint egy gyerek. Nem akarom ezt, nem akarom azt… Szerinted én akarom? Évekig borsózni fog a hátam, ha belépek oda. Ennek ellenére ennünk kell valamit. Ha nem akarsz odamenni, akkor itt, nem számít.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Remus. – De… nem kellene előkerülnünk? Segíteni Dumbledore-nak?

- Ma? – Perselus megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem, ma nem… holnap… talán. Talán már lehet valamit kezdeni a helyzettel… és az emberekkel. Most még minden olyan lehet… mint egy lelassított film egy mugli moziban… semmi értelme nekünk is ott kóvályogni. Még miattunk is fájna az öreg feje.

- Talán igazad van. Együnk valamit, és feküdjünk vissza.

Perselus bólintott, és rendelt maguknak némi vacsorát a konyháról. Csendben eszegettek, anélkül, hogy bármelyikük is igazán felfogta volna mit eszik, majd visszabújtak az ágyba.

- Fogsz tudni aludni úgy, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte Remus.

- Nem miattad nem alszom… - tűnődött Perselus. – Hosszú idő kell még, míg nyugodtan tudok aludni… talán.

- Tudom. De… tényleg nem zavar… hogy itt vagyok?

Perselus elgondolkodott. Ezzel a mostani csendes jelenlétével egyáltalán nem zavarta Remus. Aztán majd kiderül.

- Most nem. Majd észreveszed, ha igen.

- Gondolom – mosolyodott el nagyon halványan Remus, majd elhelyezkedtek az ágyon, és hamarosan újra belezuhantak az álom jótékony, mindent feledtető sötétségébe.


	10. Chapter 10

Mivel az előző délutánt is átaludták, Remus már korán felébredt. Mivel Perselus még aludt, meg sem rezdült, nehogy felébressze. Minden erejével igyekezett távol tartani a gondolatait a csatától, a rossz emlékektől, inkább csak hallgatta a bájitalmester lassú, egyenletes légzését, mélyen beszívta a bőre illatát, és próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy nem álmodik, tényleg itt van a szerelme karjaiban.

Perselus egy fél órával később ébredt.

- Jó reggelt!- súgta neki Remus, ahogy felemelte a fejét, és felnézett rá. – Tudtál pihenni?

- Igen – sóhajtott Perselus. – Most egész jól aludtam. És Te?

- Fura… - töprengett el Remus.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte kíváncsian a bájitalmester.

- Nem, nem is ez a jó szó… csak azon gondolkodtam el… hogy elvileg életem legjobb éjszakája lehetett volna… már úgy értem, hogy melletted aludtam, úgy ébredtem, hogy átölelsz… de mégis, ha arra gondolok, hogy mi vezetett ide… - hajtotta le kissé csüggedten a fejét, de aztán újra felnézett. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Muszáj? – húzta el a száját Perselus, aki legilimencia nélkül is pontosan tudta, hogy a másik mit akar kérdezni.

- Nem. De örökké nem menekülhetsz a kérdések elől. Ha másnak nem, önmagadnak választ kell adnod rájuk.

- Kérdezz! Csak aztán meg ne lepődj a választól.

- Ez nálad mindig benne van a pakliban.

- Mit akarsz tudni?

- Azt, hogy mi változott… mármint benned… hogy miért kerestél meg, miért hívtál magadhoz? Mi az, ami más, mint két nappal ezelőtt? Akkor még nem tettél volna ilyet. Történt valami a csatában…

- Sok minden történt a csatában – mondta keményen Perselus, majd elengedte Remust, felült, és az ágy támlájának döntötte a hátát. – De te is ugyanúgy ott voltál, láthattad. Hogy miért kerestelek meg? Mert én tértem magamhoz először a sokkból. Ha te tetted volna, te is megkeresel engem, vagy tévednék?

- Nem, Perselus, nem tévedsz, de ez csak egy felszínes válasz.

- Miért, mit szeretnél hallani?

- Az igazat.

A bájitalmester megcsóválta a fejét, majd sóhajtott. – Féltettelek. Ennyi elég lesz? – mondta fintorogva.

- Kezdetnek tökéletesen – mosolyodott el halványan Remus. Remélni sem merte, hogy akár ennyit is ki tud csikarni szíve választottjából.

- Remek. Akkor felkelhetünk? – morgott a bájitalmester.

- Persze – vigyorgott magában Remus, aki pontosan tudta, hogy ez a morgás most nem mérges, csak egy kicsit morcos, amiért kicsikart egy titkot. Vagy legalábbis egy részét.

Kimásztak az ágyból, és felöltöztek. Mindketten tudták, hogy ideje előkerülniük, és hogy most már ki kell venniük a részüket a munkából. Gyorsan kértek valami reggelit, és mikor végeztek, felfele indultak a pincéből. A bejárati csarnok környékén néhányan lézengtek, de úgy sejtették, hogy inkább Dumbledore irodájában folyik a komolyabb munka.

Mikor beléptek az igazgatói irodába, egy pillantással felmérték a helyzetet. Dumbledore McGalagonnyal és Kingsleyvel halkan pusmogott az íróasztalnál, Mordon az egyik fotelból figyelte őket, nem túl közel, de azért minden szót hallott. Mágikus szeme időről időre egy távolabbi ablak fele fordult, ahol ott látták Pottert, aki mint valami kívülálló, látszólag oda sem figyelve bámult ki az ablakon. Remus aprót sóhajtott, de nem tudta, hogy Perselus hogyan reagálna, ha most odamenne Harryhez. Átkozott egy dilemma.

- Menj – szólalt meg halkan Perselus, aki kitalálta a másik gondolatait. Remus csodálkozva nézett rá, de csak egy megerősítő bólintást kapott. Mikor elindult, Perselus még egy pillanatig nézett utána, majd bekapcsolódott az igazgató és McGalagony beszélgetésébe.

- Harry… - lépett oda Remus a fiúhoz, gyengéden a hátára téve a kezét egy pillanatra. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Pocsékul – nézett fel egy pillanatra Harry, majd a tekintete visszatért a birtokra. – De ettől még másnak nem kell… és azt hiszem, nem is érdekel senkit. És nem is értik.

- Ez nem igaz, Harry… mi, akik itt voltunk… ugyanazt érezzük, amit te… vagy majdnem ugyanazt.

- Tudom. De sokan vannak, akik nem… szerencsére – tette még hozzá. Mindketten tudták, hogy nekik ettől nem könnyebb. Vagy csak egy kicsit. Tulajdonképpen örültek, hogy csak nekik keveseknek kell szenvedniük a történtek miatt, de még túl közeli volt ez az egész ahhoz, hogy valóban örülni tudjanak neki.

- Jól láttam, hogy Pitonnal jöttél? – kérdezte végül Harry, csak hogy elterelje kicsit a témát.

Remus belesápadt a kérdésbe, nem akarta, hogy kenyértörésre kerüljön ez a dolog, ha a szívének olyan kedves két ember nem tudja elviselni egymást továbbra sem.

- Igen – szedte össze végül a bátorságát az igazsághoz.

- Erős támasz – mondta Harry elgondolkodva. – Nekem is ilyenre lenne most szükségem.

Remus nagyot nyelt. Erre a reakcióra nem számított. – És Ginny? – kérdezte végül, mikor magához tért.

- Ginny még gyerek. Egy kislány. Évek kellenek, míg felnő.

- Harry…

- Ne érts félre, Remus… szeretem Ginnyt. Csak most kell nekem egy kis idő, míg magamra találok. Míg újra úgy látom a világot, mint régen – egy kis ideig bambult maga elé.

- És ti… hogy viselitek? – nézett fel újra.

- Tegnap nem sok kapcsolatom volt a külvilággal… ma már kicsit jobb – ismerte be Remus. - Perselus… sokat segít.

- És ő? – kérdezte Harry, hátrasandítva a bájitalmesterre, aki teljesen belemerült a tervezésbe a többiekkel.

- Tudod, milyen… sosem mutatja azt, amit gondol… vagy érez. De neki sem könnyű…

- Igen, neki is olyan nehéz, mint nekem. Ezt… nem könnyű belátni, de attól még így van. De… azt hiszem, te is sokat segítesz neki.

- Talán. Ha engedi… De te… veled most mi lesz?

A fiú kinézett az ablakon. – Tengernyi munka vár ránk, Remus. Nem fogok unatkozni.

- Nem erre gondoltam, tudod.

- Tudom. De te magad is tudod a választ. Hosszú ideig fogunk még a történteken rágódni. Álmatlan éjszakákon, rémálmokból ébredve… én ugyanúgy, ahogy ti. Idővel jobb lesz. Nektek is, nekem is, mindenkinek. Addig viseljétek el, ha savanyú képet vágok.

- Ezzel leszünk így egy páran a közeljövőben, úgyhogy nem fogsz kilógni a sorból. Csak arra gondoltam… ha van valami, amiről Ginnyvel nem tudsz beszélni… vagy kéne valaki, aki nagyokat hallgat veled… - tette hozzá, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Harry sem szívesen beszél az érzéseiről - vagy társ egy csendes sétára… vagy bármi… szóval keress meg! Bármikor.

Harry egy pillanatra hátrasandított a bájitalmesterre.

- Harry – szólalt meg Remus, követve a fiú pillantását. – Attól, hogy ő… van az életemben… te még ugyanolyan fontos vagy nekem, mint voltál.

- Leszedné a fejünket.

- Nem, már nem. Most ő sem szeretne mást, csak gyógyulni. Mint mindannyian.

- Rendben. Köszönöm Remus. Igaz barát vagy.

- Ugyan. Gyere – intett a fejével a társaság fele. – Vegyük ki a részünket a munkából.

Harry komolyan bólintott, és ők is letelepedtek az igazgató asztala köré.

Dumbledore három nappal későbbre, vasárnapra tervezte az áldozatok temetését. Mármint azokét, akiknek a hozzátartozói megengedték, hogy a roxforti birtokon temessék el őket. Addig azt tervezte, hogy végiglátogatja az érintett családokat. Perselus elfojtott egy cinikus sóhajt, mondván, ki lesznek vele segítve az érintettek, de végül inkább nem mondott semmit.

Dumbledore felvázolta azt is, hogy nagyjából hogyan képzeli a szertartást. Mindannyian tudták, hogy ez még egy nagyobb megpróbáltatás lesz. Remus és Perselus szeme egyszerre tévedt Harryre, aki most, hogy úgy érezte, még dolga van, keményen lezárta magát, és az igazgató mondandójára koncentrált. Ennek ellenére a két férfi tökéletesen átlátott a falain.

A temetés után aztán besegíthetnek a felújításba, hisz a fél falu romokban, és bár a helyiek elkezdték már az épületek lakhatóvá tételét, még elkel nekik a segítség.

A kastélyt szerencsére nem érte komoly kár, de a szülők a gyerekek nagy részét hazavitték, csak alig néhányan lézengtek itt, leginkább azok, akik kivették a részüket a harcból. Végzősök, akik már elég nagyok voltak ahhoz, hogy ne essenek pánikba. Ők a helyreállításban is szerettek volna részt venni. Így a tanároknak leginkább csak a szervezési feladatok maradtak.

A másik nagy feladat, ami még hátravolt, az elmenekült halálfalók felkutatása és elfogása volt, amiben viszont Dumbledore Harry és Perselus ajánlotta fel a segítségét Kingsleynek, aki köszönettel elfogadta.

Késő délutánra átbeszélgettek mindent, Mordon és Kingsley elköszöntek, McGalagony pedig láthatóan még Dumbledore-ral szeretett volna maradni, így Harry, Remus és Perselus együtt indultak le a csigalépcsővel az igazgatói irodából.

Lefelé menet Remus kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ahogy a másik kettő között állt a lépcsőn, de végül úgy döntött, ha Perselus odaengedte Harryhez, akkor azért sem fog megharagudni, ha most még pár szót vált vele.

Harry – tette a fiú vállára a kezét, mikor leértek – ne feledd, amit mondtam. Bármikor keress meg!

- Úgy lesz Remus. Élni fogok az ajánlatoddal. Talán hamarosan… - válaszolt Harry, majd a pillantása Perselusra tévedt, aki pár lépésnyire tőlük az egyik ablakon bámult ki. – Professzor… - mikor a bájitalmester felnézett, a fiú egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, de aztán folytatta. – Vigyázzon rá! – pillantott Remus felé.

Perselus torkán egy pillanatra felkúszott a régi indulat, de aztán visszaparancsolta a helyére. – Úgy lesz – bólintott végül.

Még Harry is bólintott válaszként, és végül magára hagyta a két férfit.

- Köszönöm, Perselus! – lépett a bájitalmesterhez Remus.

- Mielőtt még kifejtenéd, hogy mit… - rázta meg a fejét Perselus, mire a másik csak elmosolyodott. – Lenne kedved lemenni a faluba? Dumbledore könnyen beszél, hogy majd jövő héten besegítünk nekik… neki van hol aludnia, van fedél a feje felett.

- Persze, mehetünk. Én sem tudnék most ülni a fenekemen, és várni a jövő hetet.

Perselus bólintott, és lesétáltak Roxmortsba.

Az egész délutánjuk és az estéjük is hamar eltelt. Szokásuk szerint ott segítettek, ahol a legnehezebb volt a munka, és ahol a legkevesebben voltak rá. Időközben a falu patikusa is odalépett Perselushoz, és megkérte, készítsen el neki néhány bájitalt, mert neki a csata után teljesen kifogytak a készletei, és egyedül képtelen pótolni őket, mert még mindig folyamatosan fogy. Perselus persze rábólintott, pedig tudta, hogy erre az egész holnapi napja rá fog menni.

Késő este volt már, mikor holtfáradtan, de némileg elégedetten, némán ballagtak fel a kastélyhoz vezető domboldalon. Remus hosszú ideig gyűjtögetve összeszedte minden bátorságát, és megfogta a bájitalmester kezét. Az egy másodpercre lesütötte a szemét, de másképp nem reagált, és Remus tulajdonképpen nem is várt többet. Az, hogy nem utasította vissza ezt az egyszerű gesztust, tökéletesen elég volt.

Mikor beléptek az ajtón, Remus megállította Perselust.

- Egy percre vissza kellene mennem a szobámba… elhozni néhány dolgot.

- Megígértem Potternek – mondta összehúzott szemmel a fekete hajú férfi -, hogy nem veszítelek szem elől.

- Nem, azt ígérted Harrynek, hogy vigyázol rám – helyesbített Remus. - Negyed óra múlva nálad vagyok.

Perselus bólintott, majd elsietett a pince irányába, Remus pedig egy halvány mosollyal nézett utána, majd amikor eltűnt a folyosó kanyarulatában, sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét. Még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem álmodik. Aztán összeszedte magát, és elsietett a lakosztálya fele.

Ahogy megígérte, Remus alig negyed órával később belépett Perselus lakosztályába. Hallotta a fürdőben csobogni a vizet, mire halványan elmosolyodott. Ha nem lenne olyan fáradt, amilyen, és lelkileg olyan elgyötört, amilyen volt, most simán utána ment volna. De a hangulata most valahogy nem volt igazán megfelelő egy közös pancsikáláshoz, és gyanította, hogy Perselus sincs ezzel másként. Így csak letelepedett egy fotelba, és türelmesen várt.

Mikor a bájitalmester kilépett a fürdőből, egy halvány mosollyal nyugtázta a másik jelenlétét, de Remus felállt és odalépett hozzá. Néhány másodpercig nézett az éjsötét szemekbe, majd megcsókolta Perselust. Hosszú percekig képtelenek voltak elválni egymástól, akkor is csak azért, hogy levegőhöz jussanak.

- Remus – szólalt meg halkan a bájitalmester. – Ágyba kellene kerülnünk, ha én holnap mindazt véghez akarom vinni, amit beígértem. Egy nap a varázsvilágban is csak huszonnégy óra, és belőlem csak egy van.

Remus egy megadó mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét, mire Perselus is halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ígérem, hamarosan kiélheted az elfojtott vágyaidat.

Remus mosolya egy kicsit szélesebb lett, majd egy reszketeg sóhajjal megadta magát. – Rendben. Akkor… megyek fürödni.

Perselus bólintott, még egy futó csókot nyomott a másik szájára, és ellépett tőle.

Mikor Remus is visszaért a fürdésből, a bájitalmester már ágyba bújt, és Remus is követte a példáját. Odabújt a szerelméhez, a vállára hajtotta a fejét, az pedig szorosan magához ölelte, és ebben a békében hamar el is aludtak.

Másnap reggel Remus viszonylag későn ébredt. Legalábbis a megbűvölt ablakon besütő nap fénye erről árulkodott. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, megállapította, hogy Perselus nincs sehol, de az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott cédula arról árulkodott, hogy a férfi már korán reggel munkához látott, és hogy a laborjában megtalálható.

Remus egy halvány mosollyal kimászott az ágyból, felöltözött, és a bájitalmester után indult. Még szerencse, hogy tudja, merre van a saját privát laborja.

Mikor bekopogott, Perselus halkan kiszólt neki, mire belépett. A nem túl nagy helyiségben három üstben is rotyogtak a bájitalok, de úgy tűnt, most egyikkel sincs tennivaló, mert Perselus az ablaknál állt, és bámult ki a birtokra. Remus odasétált hozzá, és megállt közvetlenül mögötte.

- Elmondod, hogy most mire gondolsz?

- Nehéz ezt az érzést szavakba önteni – válaszolt halkan a kérdezett.

- Megpróbálod a kedvemért? – ütötte tovább a vasat Remus, mert érezte, hogy a férfi most engedékeny kedvében van.

- Addig úgysem hagysz békén, nem igaz?

- Olyannak ismersz? – mosolyodott el egy kicsit Remus.

- Hajaj… inkább megpróbálom – mondta Perselus, majd sóhajtott, hogy azzal is időt nyerjen, és összeszedhesse a gondolatait. – Képzeld el a szituációt… hogy valaki… lenyom a víz alá… és nem enged feljönni. Hiába kapálózol, hiába próbálsz küzdeni ellene, tehetetlen vagy. Próbálsz levegőt venni, de csak víz áramlik a tüdődbe… fuldokolsz. Nem tudsz meghalni… nem tudsz megfulladni… csak haldokolsz… végeérhetetlenül… örökké. Sokszor kívánod már, hogy bárcsak meghalnál… de azt nem lehet, nem engedik. Úgy tűnik, az örökkévalóságra ez a sorsod… és akkor egyszer csak… enged a szorítás… és te felszínre bukkanhatsz… és végre vehetsz egy nagy lélegzetet… mikor már alig emlékeztél rá, hogy az milyen érzés. Talán már nem is… az oxigén kitölti a tüdődet, áramlik az ereidben… és felfogod azt, hogy mégis élsz… az a zombi, aki voltál a víz alatt, még képes életre kelni. Hát… ezt érzem most.

- Azt hiszem, értem, mire gondolsz. De most, hogy vége a háborúnak, új életre kelhetsz te is. Felbukkanhatsz a víz alól. Még számodra is hozhat jó dolgokat az új világ.

- Igen, de… - kezdte a bájitalmester, majd elakadt.

- De? – kérdezte bátorítón Remus.

- De… nélküled… nem lenne olyan…

Remus szíve összeszorult, ahogy ezeket a szavakat meghallotta.

- Milyen?

Perselus csak megrázta a fejét, és összeszorította a szemét. Nem akart ő ezekről a dolgokról beszélni, dehogy akart. Mi a fenéért szolgáltatná ki magát ennyire egy másik embernek?

Remus lassan maga felé fordította a másik férfit, aki még mindig lehajtott fejjel állt.

- Perselus… kérlek, nézz rám! – kérte gyengéden. – Nem kell kimondanod, ha nem akarod. Semmi baj. De… én szeretném végre kimondani, amit érzek. Eddig nem tettem, mert nem akartalak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni. Megengeded?

Perselus újra lehunyta a szemét, csak a megfeszülő álkapcsa mutatta a feszültségét.

- Ennyire nem akarod? – simogatta meg gyengéden az arcát Remus. Mikor a férfi továbbra sem rezdült, Remus megadta magát. Egy fájdalmas sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát. – Legyen úgy, ahogy te akarod – mondta halkan, és ellépett a másiktól.

A következő pillanatban Perselus keze bilincsként szorult Remus csuklójára, és visszahúzta magához. Nem mondott semmit, csak az éjsötét szemek kérlelték a másikat, hogy ne menjen el, és Remus megértette ezt a néma kérést. Visszalépett hozzá, szabad kezét gyengéden Perselus arcára simítva egy gyengéd puszit adott a szájára. Ezután alig néhány centiméterre elhúzódva, minden kockázatot vállalva kimondta, amit akart.

- Szeretlek, Perselus! – súgta a másiknak.

Válaszként a szorítás a csuklóján egy pillanatra még erősebb lett, majd Perselus elengedte a kezét és átölelve magához húzta egy csókra. Mikor végül elengedte, megint lesütötte a szemét.

- Én nem… nem tudok, ilyen nagy szavakat mondani, Remus… sosem tudtam…

- Semmi olyat nem kell tenned, amit nem szeretnél – nyugtatta meg Remus. – A szavak különben sem képesek leírni azokat az érzéseket, amik a szemedben égnek – mondta, mire Perselus néhány másodpercre ismét lehunyta a szemét. – Mivel tudnálak most megnyugtatni? – kérdezte Remus, mire a másik kinyitotta a szemét, és ránézett.

- Talán egy csókkal.

- Amennyit csak akarsz – mosolyodott el végre Remus, aki most úgy érezte, egy kicsit megtört a jég. Összeforrtak egy gyengéd csókban, ami néhány perc alatt izzó szenvedélybe csapott át. Kicsivel később, mikor szétváltak, Remus megint elmosolyodott.

- Nem tudnád itt hagyni egy kicsit ezeket a löttyöket?

Perselus vágytól homályos szeme lassan kitisztult, ahogy végignézett a laborján.

- Hosszú éjszakám lesz – mondta egy fintorral, majd egy laza kézmozdulattal eloltotta a tüzeket, és eltüntette a félig kész bájitalokat az üstökből. – Menjünk, ha már kidobtam a munkámat az ablakon!

Remus ezúttal a legkevésbé sem vette magára a morgolódást, inkább kézen fogta a bájitalmestert, és maga után húzta, vissza a pincében lévő lakosztályába.

Ahogy beléptek, máris újra egymás ajkát keresték, és csak akkor nyugodtak meg, mikor megtalálták. Perselus azonban egy idő után mégis elhúzódott a másiktól.

- Jól meggondoltad te ezt az egészet, Remus? – kérdezte, miközben próbált levegőhöz jutni.

Remus egy mosollyal, de komoly tekintettel nézett vissza rá. – Vannak dolgok, Perselus, amin nem szabad gondolkodni. Egyszerűen csak… hallgatni kell a szívedre. Halkan súgja neked, hogy mit kell tenned… de ha odafigyelsz rá, meghallod. És akkor nincs más dolgod, mint követni a szavát.

- Ha te mondod – válaszolt a bájitalmester, de neki a szeme látszott halványan mosolyogni, ahogy újra a karjaiba zárta Remust. Egy pillanatra sem szakítva meg a csókot, átkormányozta a férfit a nappalin, és mielőtt még végképp elvesztették volna a fejüket, halkan bezárult mögöttük a hálószoba ajtaja.

VÉGE


End file.
